Est ce que j'ai le droit?
by Melaina
Summary: Heero vit un enfer... Mais, pensant qu'il le mérite, il ne change rien jusqu'au jour où il se retrouve dans un état pitoyable, le laissant choisir entre mettre fin à ses jours ou s'en sortir, grâce à ses nouveaux amis. YAOI. ::Chapitre 12::
1. Torture

**Titre:** Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** Vous voulez vraiment les connaître maintenant ? Pour l'instant y'en a aucun… Après… Lisez si vous voulez mais z'êtes pas obligés… Heero/Duo ; Trowa/Quatre… Pour eux c'est sûr, après le reste, je verrais ! (euh désolée je comprends rien aux : 1x2 et tout, alors comme je veux pas me tromper, je met comme ça XD)

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… A part si avoir Heero dans son lit et dans son rêve la nuit compte ? Non, je rêve pas…

**Note :** Ce chapitre est assez… Violent…

Sisi, j'vous assure, il y aura de la romance dans cette fic !

°°°°°°°°Chapitre 1 : Torture°°°°°°°°

Plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, plus dur qu'il ne le souhaitait… Il s'assit en pleurs contre le mur. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, froide. Souvenirs d'enfance, souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses bras, des larmes coulant à flots le long de ses joues… Il était dans un état pitoyable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se trouverait à nouveau dans cette situation… Il se foutait de ce que pensaient les autres. Généralement, il ignorait les remarques et il se faisait oublier. Il n'existait plus pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Bien sûr, il y avait la phase insultes, moqueries, mais elle passait, comme tout… Il déménageait souvent, alors à quoi bon se soucier de ce qu'on lui disait ? A quoi bon se soucier de ce qui se passait à côté de lui ?

Il n'aimait pas les changements. Il n'aimait pas ne pas maîtriser la situation… Et c'est ce qui lui arrivait depuis plus d'un an. Il déménageait tous les deux ans, mais là, son père avait décidé de rester habiter dans cette ville… Au Japon… Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien le droit de dire. En arrivant au lycée, il avait décidé de faire comme d'habitude, ignorer les autres. Personne n'était venu le voir, personne n'avait voulu s'opposer à _eux_. Ceux qui le poursuivaient depuis plus d'un an. Ils n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire, ils continuaient à l'insulter, le frapper, le poursuivre… Et… Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Il essayait toujours d'ignorer, c'est ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais aujourd'hui, il avait craqué… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient été plus loin. La douleur physique, il s'en foutait… Mais il avait été souillé. Il se sentait sale… Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin car il s'était défendu, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il les avait suppliés d'arrêter, mais rien à faire, ils continuaient à lui arracher ses vêtements. Alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à leurs fins, quelqu'un était arrivé… Et ils étaient tous partis. Lui s'était réfugié dans cette ruelle. Il avait peur . Peur pour après… Lui qui ne craignait rien… Il sortit de son sac un pull qu'il avait pris le matin et le mis par dessus son débardeur en lambeau.

Il sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait toujours pas changé de position Il ne pleurait plus mais semblait dans un état de choc. Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, regarda sa montre et paniqua.

_Oh non… S'il fait nuit, c'est qu'il est rentré, oh non… non… non… 21h30…_

Il se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir à travers les ruelles sombres, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois malgré le manque d'air qu'il ressentait. Il fallait qu'il rentre avant lui… Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

_Enfin que je rentre avant ou après… Ca ne change pas grand à chose à ce niveau…_

Enfin, au bout de trente minutes de course, il arrivait dans son quartier. Un quartier assez éloigné du centre avec de grandes villas… Un quartier pour les riches… Cinq minutes après, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne vit aucune lumière allumée.

_Ouf, il n'a pas l'air d'être rentré…_

Il reprit son souffle et sortit ses clefs de sa poche. Soulagé, il entra pour se précipiter à l'étage sans prendre la peine d'allumer une seule lumière… Sa chambre se trouvait au fond du couloir… Il n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour la trouver.  
Seulement, comme tout ce qui le concernait… Rien ne se passa comme il le voulait. La lumière s'alluma.

_Oh non…_

Il était là, il avait fait exprès d'éteindre les lumières pour le surprendre…

« - As tu une seule idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

« - Je… Pardon… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

« - Je t'assure que tu vas le voir passer ce soir ! »

Un air sadique s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« - Heero, tu crois vraiment qu'en plus de t'élever j'ai besoin que tu me désobéisses ? Ca fait 16 ans que je m'occupe de toi ! Et voilà comment tu me remercies… Tu vas vraiment le regretter… »

Aucune émotion ne s'afficha sur le visage d'Heero qui savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Le père d'Heero s'avança vers le garçon et le prit violemment par le bras. Il le tira pour l'amener vers une pièce à l'opposée de la chambre d'Heero.

_Pas cette pièce… Pas cette pièce…_

Et tout recommença comme avant.

« - S'ils savaient que j'avais un fils aussi désobéissant, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils penseraient de moi… Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ton existence au travail ! »

_C'est vrai qu'ambassadeur, c'est dur comme boulot… Pfff… Moi je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de toi s'ils savaient ce que le célèbre Odin Lowe faisait à son fils…_

Odin Lowe l'attacha contre le mur. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, il faisait froid mais Heero avait l'habitude… Dans chacune des maisons qu'il avait habité, son père lui avait réservé une pièce. La « salle de correction », comme Odin se plaisait à l'appeler, bien que ça ressemble plus à une salle de torture…

Et comme tous les soirs où il se trouvait à la maison, son père se mit à le frapper. Sûrement à cause du stress de la journée. Mais là, Heero était arrivé en retard, alors ça allait durer encore plus longtemps.

Des coups. Dans le visage pour commencer, avec son poing. Heero ne fit pas un seul bruit. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Son âme n'habitait plus son corps. Comme à chaque fois, son père arrêta de frapper son visage. Il ne fallait pas que le lycée remarque son état. Il prit un couteau et avec, arracha le pull de son fils ainsi que son débardeur. Sous les vêtements, on ne voyait rien…

Un sourire sadique ornait le visage de l'homme. Il entailla le torse de son fils avec la lame, prenant du plaisir à voir du sang couler. Mais ça ne faisait que commencer. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre…

« -Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'ils m'énervent toute la journée ! »

Une entaille de plus.

« -Ce matin, j'arrive, ma secrétaire n'avait pas préparé mon café, il a fallu que j'attende, encore ! Toujours ATTENDRE ! »

Encore une.

« -Je lui avais demandé d'annuler mes rendez-vous de la matinée, je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à recevoir quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! »

Une de plus.

« -Mais non ! Il était déjà arrivé, en avance, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire soit disant… ! Et voilà ! Je me suis tapé un dossier pendant deux heures ! »

Une autre. Encore plus profonde que les autres. Aucune réaction de la part d'Heero.

« -Un putain de dossier sur la militarisation du pays ! »

Un coup de fouet. Sur le torse, sur les entailles. Heero ne bougea pas mais fut surpris, il n'avait pas vu que son père avait changé d'arme.

« -Ah… Tu te décides à réagir ? ! »

Un deuxième coup. Plus aucune réaction. Il avait déjà pris l'habitude…

« -Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de la militarisation du pays, tu peux me le dire ? »

Deux coups. Il était encore plus énervé.

« -RIEN ! »

Odin Lowe fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il fallait qu'il arrête de stresser… Il alluma et tira plusieurs fois en recrachant la fumer sur le visage de son fils. Une délivrance pour Heero qui ne recevait plus de coups. Une minute de répit. Deux… Enfin presque. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur l'entaille qui se trouvait en plein milieu de son torse. La plus profonde. Heero serra les dents mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Il devait être fort.

« - Quoi, ça ne te suffit pas ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez chaud… »

Il alluma son briquet et brûla l'entaille au même niveau qu'il avait éteint la cigarette. Heero hurla. Son père jeta son briquet dans la pièce et, avec un grand sourire, continua.

« - Ah… Tu vois… Enfin, tu te décides à réagir ! Tu sais très bien que c'est loin d'être fini… Je ne t'ai pas raconté la suite de ma journée, c'est ce que font les familles, non ? Ils se racontent ce qu'ils font… »

Il prit sa ceinture en cuir et frappa Heero. Encore au même endroit.

« - A peine mon rendez-vous fini, j'ai du aller en réunion. Une réunion sur le commerce international ! »

Le bout en fer contre le torse, contre la peau, contre les os.

« - Elle dura plus de deux heures ! PUTAIN ! Je finis à midi normalement. J'ai du attendre midi et demi pour aller manger ! »

Un autre coup, encore plus violent.

« - Et tu sais quoi ? J'avais encore un rendez-vous avec un de ces putains de diplomates étrangers ! »

Encore un coup. Odin Lowe s'approcha d'Heero, le détacha et le retourna. Le mur froid contre son torse lui fit du bien, même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

« - Ca a duré une heure et demi ! Une heure et demi à parler avec quelqu'un dont j'ai rien à foutre »

Un coup de ceinture donné avec encore plus de force que les autres. Heero se retint de crier, surtout que la force du coup avait fait appuyer son torse contre le mur.

« - Tu sais, Heero, après ça… Ma secrétaire en a encore fait qu'à sa tête ! »

Un autre coup sur le dos. La force des coups avaient réussi à rouvrir les entailles faites les fois d'avant…

« - Elle a casé des rendez-vous n'importe où ! Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai presque pas de temps libre de cette semaine ! »

Un de plus.

« - ET CA, CA M'ENERVE BEAUCOUP ! »

Un coup aussi fort que sa colère. Un autre coup qui fait mal.

« - Enfin bon… J'ai vraiment passé une journée pourrie ! »

Une vingtaine de coup pour finir de raconter sa journée.

« - Et… Je suis rentré ! J'ai pensé pouvoir enfin me mettre au calme, mais non, il a fallu que je tombe dans les embouteillages pendant une heure ! »

Un coup encore plus violent.

« - Et Heero, quand je suis rentré, tu n'imagines pas la déception que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais toujours pas là ! »

Il retourna son fils violemment, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Et ça, je ne pardonne pas ! »

Il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre d'Heero, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

« - Tu sais très bien que je déteste le retard ! »

Un coup de pied. Dans les côtes cette fois.

« - ALORS POURQUOI TU M'ENERVES COMME CA ? »

Une dizaine de coup de pied. Heero n'en supporta pas plus. Il tomba dans l'inconscience alors que son père s'acharnait toujours sur lui…

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Dans la même pièce. Son père l'avait laissé là et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette pièce avant qu'il n'aille travailler. Il ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée à clef. Il essaya de se rendormir mais la douleur le tiraillait et il ne pouvait même pas aller se soigner. Il devrait attendre le matin. A 6h30, son père viendrait ouvrir et il pourrait aller nettoyer ses blessures. Une demi heure plus tard, il retombait inconscient. La douleur était trop forte.

A 6h du matin, Heero se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. Son père se tenait avec une bassine d'eau… Vide maintenant au dessus de lui.

« Vas te laver, tu pues. Et ce soir, sois à l'heure. »

Il sortit et Heero se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se soigner et être présentable pour l'école. Il mit des bandages tout autour de son torse pour faire pression et empêcher les entailles de saigner à nouveau. Il ne trouva rien pour sa brûlure… Il se rendit compte qu'il avait des bleus sur les jambes, les bras… Son père l'avait donc frappé après qu'il tombe inconscient… Ses côtes et son torse lui faisaient énormément mal et il avait du mal à se déplacer, mais il allait devoir faire avec… Comme d'habitude…

Heero chercha son sac qui était resté en plein milieu du couloir la veille et regarda rapidement s'il avait des devoirs… Heureusement qu'il s'était avancé. Il descendit dans l'espoir de trouver la cuisine vide mais comme d'habitude, son père s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait donc rien prendre à manger. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre que son père le dépose à l'arrêt de bus. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas par gentillesse que son père le faisait, sûrement pour vérifier s'il ne volait pas quelque chose de précieux… Et surtout de la nourriture. Car Heero n'avait le droit de manger que le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait plus tôt que lui… Ce qui n'était pas le cas la veille… Etant habitué à ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours, il ne fit pas attention à son repas en moins. … Le midi, il n'était pas inscrit à la cantine et comme il n'avait pas d'argent personnel, il ne mangeait jamais.

Son père arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

« - Fais un effort ! Tu boites ! Si quelqu'un remarque quoi que ce soit… Je te jure que tu le paieras… »

« - Hn »

_Et toute façon, même s'ils le voyaient, ils pourraient très bien croire que c'est leur bande qui m'a fait ça…_

Il prit le bus et, arrivé au lycée, se dirigea directement devant sa salle de classe et sortit son livre pour réviser.

Dans 35minutes, ça sonnait et il allait encore devoir affronter tous les regards, ignorer tout le monde… Quelle vie passionnante…

_Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer… Je vais les revoir… Comment je vais faire… ? J'ai peur… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Si Dieu existe, qu'il abrège mes souffrances… Mais je comprends qu'il ait d'autres personnes dont il doive s'occuper… Plus importantes que moi… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Je ne pourrai pas…_

Pendant 35 minutes, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son livre d'histoire. Lorsque le professeur arriva, il se précipita à sa place, au fond. Personne n'avait voulu se mettre à côté de lui… Et tant mieux…

Il sortit ses affaires pour travailler et chercha un stylo pour prendre des notes. Il tomba sur un ciseau dans sa trousse. Son regard resta fixé dessus.

Inconsciemment, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_Peut-être que j'ai trouvé la situation, maman, tu crois que j'ai le droit de te rejoindre ?_

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le professeur et ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il vit un nouvel élève s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell. »

_°°°°°°°°A suivre…°°°°°°°°_

**Voilà… Premier chapitre fini ! **

**Bon c'est légèrement déprimant… Mais bon TT**

**Vous inquiétez pas, je soigne Heero toutes les nuits dans mon lit… XD**

**Hésitez pas à reviewez, que ce soit des critiques positives ou négatives ! Si vous laissez des reviews anonymes et que vous voulez que je vous réponde, mettez votre adresse email, pour les autres, j'ai enfin compris la nouvelle fonction XD trop forte **

**Y'aura une suite qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir… !**

**Bizoux à tous !**

**Mélaïna**


	2. Le nouveau

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Seul Heero m'appartient, la nuit (pour le soigner ! )

**Note :** Ce chapitre est moins violent que l'autre, mais y'a toujours des scènes assez…

Merci à tous pour les review : **Natsumi Kido, Lazulis, Neko** (je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer de mail… :S) ; **Siashini, lilu malfoy-potter, kiko, kat-chan, Sailor Sayuri** et **kasufu** !

°°°Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau°°°

« - Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell. »

« - Hn »

« - Pas très bavard à ce que je vois ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Heero regarda la personne à côté de lui. Il était châtain avec de longs cheveux nattés, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur qu'Heero n'avait jamais vue avant : Améthystes. Il avait un visage fin et rieur. Il resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire et décida juste de mettre les choses au clair.

« - Pour ta propre survie, ne reste pas avec moi. »

« - Mais… Dis moi comment tu t'appelles, s'il te plaît ! »

« - A quoi ça te sert, tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole dans deux jours… »

« - Je suis très têtu alors… »

« - Heero Yuy »

« - Enchanté ! Au fait pourquoi, tu m'as dit : « pour ta propre survie, ne reste pas avec moi » ? »

« - Hn »

Heero fit mine de suivre le cours, prenant quelques notes.

_Pourquoi il veut me parler ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit lui aussi un souffre-douleur… Il ne faut pas qu'il me parle… Enfin bon… Pourquoi je m'en fais toute façon, dans quelques heures, il aura des groupies autour de lui et sera déjà en train d'intégrer une bande…_

Heero reposa son regard sur la paire de ciseau. Peut-être que finalement c'était la bonne solution…

_Je voudrais pouvoir m'allonger dans un champ… Sentir le vent contre ma peau sans avoir à me soucier de ce qu'il y a autour… Dis, maman, est-ce que là haut on peut avoir tout ça ? Est-ce que je serai heureux si j'y vais ? Est-ce que tu m'aimeras ? Tu ne m'en veux pas, ou tu vas faire comme papa ? Maman… C'est vrai que c'est ma faute si tu es morte ? Maman… Est-ce que papa a raison de me faire tout ça ?_

Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, Heero ne s'aperçut pas que Duo le regardait avec insistance. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, mais apparemment, les médicaments qu'il avait pris le matin ne faisaient plus effet et il sentait à nouveau la douleur dans chacun de ses membres. Il n'osait même plus bouger le bras de peur d'hurler.  
Il serra les dents pour oublier la douleur, mais ça ne servit à rien.

« - Prenez vos livres d'Histoire »

_Pff… Pourquoi j'ai rangé ce livre ? J'aurai pas pu le laisser sur la table… Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore eu ses livres…_

« - Euh… Tu as ton livre, je n'ai pas encore… »

« - Hn »

Heero se pencha lentement vers son sac, serrant les dents le plus fort possible. Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque une de ses entailles se rouvrit à cause de son mouvement.

« - Euh ça va… ? »

« - Hn »

_Et merde… Il faut surtout pas qu'il remarque…_

Il posa le livre d'histoire entre les deux tables et ne bougea plus. Pendant les deux heures de cours, Duo tenta de faire la conversation… Sans succès. Heero l'ignorait ou répondait par des : « hn ».  
Lorsque arriva la récréation, Heero put enfin avaler ses médicaments sans qu'on ne le remarque… Toute la classe s'était agglutinée autour de Duo et lui posait des questions. Cinq minutes plus tard, les médicaments avaient fait effet et il pouvait enfin bouger sans trop de mal. Il sortit de la salle de classe.

**°°°POV DUO°°°**

S'il croit que je l'ai pas remarqué… Il cache quelque chose…

Duo faisait la conversation à toute la classe, prenant un grand plaisir à être remarqué. A la fin de la récréation, seuls quelques garçons étaient restés : Yuji étaient le seul nom que Duo avait retenu… Bien qu'ils soient au Japon, ils étaient dans un lycée français et il y avait peu de vrais japonais dedans.

« - Oh fait… Duo… Fais attention à Yuy, ne reste pas avec lui, ça va t'attirer des ennuis… »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu le verras bien assez tôt, je pense ! En attendant, ça te dirait de rester avec nous ?»

« - Bien sûr ! »

La sonnerie retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Ils avaient deux heures de sport.

**°°°Fin POV DUO°°°**

Heero attendit devant les vestiaires. Il s'était changé dans les toilettes : il avait mis un jogging et gardé son pull.

Le professeur et le reste de la classe arrivèrent et allèrent se changer.

« - Heero, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Vas te changer tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que le short de l'école est exigé pour le sport ! »

« - Je… Je suis malade… »

« - Ecoute, c'est pas la première fois que tu me trouves cette excuse, alors tu vas te changer. »

« - Hai… »

Heero se dirigea à l'intérieur du lycée pour chercher sa tenue dans son casier et changea son short dans les toilettes. Il retourna vers le professeur cinq minutes plus tard, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus dont la plupart viraient au violet.

_S'ils les voient pas, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles…_

Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas aveugles. Tous devaient penser que c'était la bande qui lui avait fait ça, alors ils ne s'en soucièrent guère. Sauf Duo qui s'approcha d'Heero.

« - Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? »

« - Rien. Je suis tombé. »

Duo afficha un air sceptique mais Heero l'ignora. Ce trimestre, le sport était le foot, au plus grand désespoir de toutes les filles qui n'aimaient que regarder ce sport… Ou du moins ceux qui y jouaient.

Au bout d'une heure de sport, tous transpiraient et étaient vraiment fatigués. Le professeur se dirigea à nouveau vers lui.

« - Yuy, quand tu fais du sport, tu peux éviter de mettre des pull à cols roulés ! »

« - Je suis malade monsieur… »

« - Yuy, vu comme tu transpires, ça ne sert à rien de le garder, alors enlève le ! »

Heero l'enleva. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un tee-shirt et non un débardeur. Ca cachait un minimum ses bleus.

A la fin des deux heures, Heero se dépêcha de se diriger hors du stade. Les effets des médicaments commençaient à se dissiper et bientôt, ils ne feraient plus effet… Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, se tenant les côtes.

_J'ai au moins une côte cassée…_

Il vit une tâche de sang en plein milieu de son torse

_Et merde… Manquait plus que ça… Et pourquoi j'ai mis un tee-shirt blanc ?_

Il n'avait même plus la force de mettre son pull. Il décida d'attendre cinq minutes que la douleur ne se dissipe.

_Et j'ai laissé mes médicaments dans mon casier… Je suis vraiment nul…_

Il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas mettre son pull sans que la douleur ne se soit calmée. Tout mouvement de ses bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Il regarda sa montre : 12h10. Dans cinq minutes, il n'y aurait plus personne dans les couloirs. Soit ils seraient en train de manger, soit ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant son casier et, avec soulagement, prit ses médicaments. Il se laissa glisser le long de son casier, soupirant alors que la douleur s'en allait petit à petit. Il se releva rapidement lorsqu'il entendit des pas, se tourna vers son casier pour ignorer la personne, qui que ce soit.

« - Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

_Oh non, pas encore lui…_

« - Merci de répondre. Ca fait toujours plaisir de parler à un glaçon ! »

« - Hn »

« - Si tu veux manger, j'y vais maintenant moi. »

_Mais pourquoi il insiste ? Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais… Un jour qu'on se connaît, et il n'agit comme personne ne l'avait fait avant…_

« - Alors ? »

Heero se retourna rapidement, face à Duo.

« - J'ai déjà mangé. »

« - Mais… On est sortit il y a vingt minutes du cours de sport, tu n'as pas le temps d'aller manger à la cantine et… »

« - Je ne mange jamais à la cantine. »

« - Ah… Euh… Mais… C'est quoi la marque… »

Heero se maudit et se retourna à nouveau, encore plus rapidement.

_Je suis vraiment stupide… Je comprends pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi maintenant… Pff… S'il a vu la tâche de sang, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui trouver comme excuse ? Je suis tombé dans ma cave et… J'ai vraiment pas eu de chance car… Y'avait un couteau par terre… Pff.. Je suis pitoyable…_

« - Tu t'es fait quoi ? »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et enfila son pull. Il prit son sac et partit sans un regard pour le natté.

_Maintenant je suis un lâche, je fuis… De mieux en mieux…_

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour pouvoir travailler et s'avancer sur ses devoirs. Il savait que lorsque son père était à la maison, il avait rarement le temps de faire son travail. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que son père soit en déplacement et ne puisse pas rentrer le soir.

_Il me reste un commentaire à faire pour jeudi et un pour vendredi.. J'aurai peut-être le temps d'en faire un presque en entier… Allez, au boulot !_

Heero sortit ses affaires de français et prit les deux poèmes qu'il devait commenter : Le dormeur du Val de Rimbaud et L'irréparable de Baudelaire (1). Il les lut rapidement.

Il aurait pas pu faire plus joyeux le prof…Enfin bon…

Il se mit à écrire en se concentrant le plus possible sur le texte… C'était sans compter sur Duo qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher…

« - Ah tiens ! Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

« - Hn. T'es vraiment pas obligé. »

« - Merci, ton accueil me fait chaud au cœur ! Au fait, Heero, comme on est dans la même classe et à côté… Je me demandais si tu pouvais me passer tes cours… Il faut que je rattrape ce que je n'ai pas fait dans mon ancienne école… »

Heero soupira. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le souhait.

« - Demande à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« - Juste les maths, la bio, la physique, le français… »

« - Rien que ça… »

« - Mais… On est en S, et déjà… Je comprends rien en matières scientifiques, et on m'a dit que tu étais le premier de la classe… Il me faut des cours fiables… »

« - Fallait aller en L. »

« - Oui mais… S'il te plaît ! »

« - Si je te passe les cours, tu me laisses tranquille ? »

« - Yes ! »

Heero sortit ses cours de son classeur. Heureusement qu'il gardait tout sur lui pour bosser. Il les donna à Duo sans lui adresser la parole.

« - Merci ! »

Il se replongea dans son poème, ne faisant pas attention au natté qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

_**« L'Espérance qui brille aux carreaux de l'Auberge**_

_**Est soufflée, est morte à jamais! »(2)**_

_Plus joyeux que ça, tu meurs. Tiens, je fais de l'humour maintenant…_

_**« Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés? »(2)**_

_Baudelaire avait l'air vraiment très joyeux… Ca devait être très plaisant de vivre avec lui… Toujours des pensées pleines d'espoir et d'amour…_

La sonnerie retentit et Heero arrêta son texte. Duo était en train de recopier des cours qui lui manquaient.

« - Euh… Je peux garder les cours sur les suites et les limites ? Dans le programme de mon ancienne école, on devait terminer par ça alors… »

« - Hn »

« - Merci ! Et celui sur…»

« - Hn, garde ce que tu veux, mais pas trop longtemps. Les deniers cours sont dans mon trieur. »

« - Trop gentiiiiiil »

Heero se leva précipitamment et, après avoir rangé ses affaires, se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

« - Alors Yuy, on traîne tout seul dans les couloirs ? »

_Oh non, oh non, pas lui… Non…_

Heero resta figé, ne faisant aucun geste. Tout doucement, celui qui avait parlé s'avança vers Heero.

« - Fais attention à toi… Si tu ne veux pas que tout recommence… »

« - Akira ! », appela une voix derrière : celle de Yuji.

Heero en profita pour s' éclipser même s'il savait que peu dans quelques minutes, il reverrait Yuji, puisqu'il était dans sa classe.

Akira était le grand chef de la bande, celle qui s'acharnait sur lui et Yuji son meilleur ami. Tous les deux avaient réussi à former une bande qui était presque devenue un clan. Ils avaient de l'influence sur tout le lycée et personne n'osait les défier. C'est pourquoi Heero était seul face à eux.

Il s'assit à sa place et regarda par la fenêtre en attendant que le professeur n'arrive en cours. Duo avait posé ses affaires et parlait avec enthousiasme à ceux de la classe qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions. « Quoi, t'es américain ? Mais pourquoi t'es dans un lycée français ? Waw ! Tu parles deux langues couramment et très bien japonais… Trop bien ! »

Avec une pointe de regret, il s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Yuji.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec moi pour son propre bien… Mais rester avec lui… Pff…_

Mademoiselle Une, le professeur de mathématiques entra dans la classe. Tout le monde retourna à sa place ne voulant pas que sa colère s'abatte sur lui. C'était un très bon professeur, mais au niveau des relations sociales… Y'avait du progrès à faire…

_Encore 4 heures de cours…_

A la récréation de 16 heures, Heero resta seul dans la salle de classe, s'avançant sur son commentaire de français. Toute sa classe était sortie mais il avait l'habitude.

_Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné… ! Enfin dans mon cas, je suis souvent seul ET mal accompagné…_

A 18 heures, après deux heures de mathématiques, une heure de physique et une de biologie, toute la classe sortit.

Heero se rendit à son casier pour y récupérer ses dernières affaires.

_J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là…_

Il avala ses médicaments pour pouvoir tenir le long du trajet qu'il devait faire à pied, comme tous les soirs. A peine sortit du lycée, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et le porter jusqu'au stade en lui bandant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui c'était mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait lui faire plaisir. Il essayait de se débattre mais il ne faisait pas le poids… Et dans tous les sens du terme. Il était sous alimenté depuis plusieurs années et était très maigre. Il n'avait aucune force.

Arrivé là bas, il fut jeté à terre par celui qui le portait et il entendit des rires autour de lui… Des rires qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien… C'était la bande à Akira… Le chef lui enleva le bandeau des yeux pour le mettre au niveau de sa bouche cette fois.

« - Comme ça, tu ne beugleras pas. »

_J'ai peur…_

Le chef de la bande le frappa. Un coup de pied dans les côtes. Même les médicaments qui pourtant étaient à une dose très forte ne faisaient pas effet. Il se contrôla. Il ne cria pas. Toute façon, le bandeau l'en empêchait. Et comme à chaque fois, tout le monde devait passer. Tout le monde le frappait, chacun son tour. Et lui, il entrait dans un état de transe.

_Maman, aide-moi…_

Encore des coups.

_Maman, sauve-moi_

Encore.

_Maman, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Les coups s'arrêtèrent et ce qu'il vit le tua intérieurement. Encore plus. Si c'était possible.

« - A toi ! » Ordonna Akira.

« - Juste un, et tu feras partie de notre bande. » Chuchota Yuji.

Et il s'avança. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Juste un. Mais ça avait suffit pour le détruire. Heero le regarda dans les yeux sans cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_Je t'avais bien dit que dans deux jours tu ne voudrais plus me parler… Je ne voulais pas d'amis pour ne pas t'attirer de problèmes, mais je n'ai pas demandé un ennemi en plus, Duo…_

_°°°A suivre…°°°_

**(1) : Si vous ne les connaissez pas, tapez les titres sur google et vous trouverez… Ils sont pas très joyeux… Mais j'ai mis ces deux là car ils sont dans l'esprit de la fic justement (enfin…) ; et puis… Baudelaire est mon poète préféré. Rimbaud un autre que j'aime beaucoup…**

**(2) : Euh… Des extraits de l'irréparable de Baudelaire (****les fleurs du mal****) ! **

**Sisi, j'vous assure, Heero ne sera pas toujours dans cet état ! Mais je vais pas faire un changement total d'un chapitre à l'autre quand même…**

**Hésitez pas à reviewer !  
**

**Bizoux à tous.**

**  
Mélaïna**


	3. Souffrance

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Sauf le cœur d'Heero (quoiiiii ?)

**Note :** Ce chapitre est encore plus violent, attention, viol… Mais vous inquiétez pas… Ne partez pas… Arg !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Kyu, lilu malfoy-potter, Natsumi Kido, Siashini, Neko **(j'ai réussi ! XD), **iria-chan, Sailor Sayuri, Yuky, Hlo, kiko, Fox-of-Marble, lazulis **et** Yami Sheina **

**Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)**

°°°Chapitre 3 : Souffrance°°°

**¤POV DUO¤**

Déjà 16 heure, ma première journée de cours est presque finie… C'est la récré et Yuji veut me présenter quelqu'un…

« - Duo, je te présente Akira, mon meilleur Pote… Akira, voici Duo, le nouveau de notre classe ! »

« - Alors, ça te dirait de rester avec nous ? »

_Il est direct lui au moins… Mais il aurait pu dire : « Viens dans notre bande », ça serait revenu au même…_

« - Oui, bien sûr ! »

« - Alors ce soir, rejoins nous au stade après les cours ! »

« - D'accord ! »

Alors qu'Akira s'éloignait pour rejoindre des personnes de la bande, Yuji se tourna vers Duo et lui expliqua.

« - Tu devras simplement passer une épreuve ! »

« - J'ai l'habitude ! »

« - Tant mieux alors. »

Duo était aussi un chef de bande dans son ancien lycée, et il savait ce que c'était faire passer des épreuves aux nouveaux. Toujours quelque chose d'humiliant ou d'éprouvant comme sauter d'un immeuble de 4 étages avec quelque chose pour se réceptionner, mais rien de dramatique ni dangereux en soi-même ! Et lorsqu'il le faisait, il était sûr d'être accepté…

Il regarda son emploi du temps : encore une heure et bio et de physique… Génial…

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire le soir même et pendant deux heures, s'imagina à la place de tous les nouveaux qui avaient voulu rentrer dans son ancienne bande. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'adressa pas la parole à Heero qui de toute façon s'en contentait bien. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que lui. Lui qui parlait tout le temps et recherchait la compagnie n'arrivait pas à comprendre les gens solitaires et qui ne parlaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Pour Duo, Heero était un énigme. Il voulait savoir à tout prix ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était arrivé depuis le matin même dans ce lycée et sa nature curieuse n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, mais habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un ne lui prêtait pas attention, il oubliait après quelques tentatives. Cette fois, il s'était fixé comme objectif de découvrir les raisons d'Heero ainsi que ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment.

_Bon, il me reste 6 mois d'école pour m'occuper de ça ! _

A 18 heures, Duo s'avança vers Yuji.

« - Euh, je dois aller chez le directeur pour chercher des papiers… Je vous rejoins là bas ! »

« - D'accord, traîne pas trop, on t'attend là bas… »

Duo se dépêcha, le directeur lui donna des fiches à remplir et à rendre le lendemain. Il lui montra son casier et Duo se dirigea vers le stade rapidement. Il fut étonné de voir plus de vingt personnes en cercle autour de quelque chose.Mais qu'est ce que c'est… ? Je me demande ce que je vais devoir faire vraiment…

Il s'approcha un peu plus et repéra Yuji, il s'avança vers lui tout en restant en retrait et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Un à un, il frappait quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un au milieu, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Heero.

_Oh non…_

Après que tous soient passés, ils s'arrêtèrent et Duo prit peur.

_Par pitié, qu'ils ne me demandent pas… ça…_

Akira se tourna vers lui.

« - A toi ! » Ordonna t-il.

Toute la bande lui laissèrent un passage et il s'avança, tremblant.

« - Juste un, et tu feras partie de notre bande. » Chuchota Yuji lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Duo restait le regard fixé vers Heero.

_Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça…_

Dans les yeux du garçon à terre, blessé, meurtri et en sang, Duo ne put y voir que de la douleur. De la douleur, pas de la peur. Duo le frappa, pas aussi fort que les autres l'avaient fait, mais il le frappa.

_Je… Je suis un lâche… Je l'ai fait juste parce que je savais que sinon, ça serait moi à sa place… Je me hais… Oh mon dieu… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait…_

Il se recula, les yeux dans le vague, hanté par le regard d'Heero qui n'inspirait que de la douleur.

« - Bienvenue parmi nous », s'exclama Akira, souriant.

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était perdu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté un jour. Il se mit à se haïr.

_Je suis vraiment… Comme eux ?_

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à partir mais une main le retint.

« - Reste, ça n'est pas fini… »

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je ne reste pas… Ils vont me retenir de force… Oh non… Ils vont pas… Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Ils lui arrachent ses vêtements… Son pantalon… Oh putain…_

« - Je… Je dois y aller, je vais me faire tuer sinon… »

« - Akira ne veut pas que quelqu'un parte, car si jamais quelqu'un avertissait un adulte… »

« - Mais ils vont le violer ! »

« - Et ? »

Duo se sentit haineux. Il serra ses poings et respira doucement pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça… Il ne pouvait pas… Et il n'était pas en capacité de faire quelque chose. Yuji le força à regarder la scène. Akira était en train de le pénétrer avec force et Heero le regardait lui, Duo. Il ne se sentit pas la force de soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux, comme pour oublier. Pour oublier ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Pour oublier qu'il avait été témoin d'un viol, et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Pour oublier qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Pour oublier la haine et la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_Comment je peux ressentir de la douleur après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Je n'ai pas le droit, ce n'est pas moi qui souffre… Et Heero, il n'a rien fait, il n'a pas bougé, il s'est débattu qu'au début, puis il a abandonné. Pourquoi il me regardait ? Et pourquoi ils sont tous en train de rire, ils n'ont pas honte ? Pourquoi ça leur fait plaisir ?_

Yuji s'avança à son tour et prit la place d'Akira. Lui aussi prenait du plaisir à le faire souffrir. Duo ne put regarder plus longtemps la scène.

_Lui aussi ? Lui aussi il fait ça ? Dites-moi que je rêve, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…_

Tout s'arrêta. Akira laissa Heero a terre, et, avec Yuji ils le regardèrent de haut.

« - Alors, ça t'a plu ? Parce que je t'avoue que je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à baiser. », s'exclama le chef de la bande en éclatant de rire.

D'un rire qui fit froid dans le dos à Duo.

Un rire à vous geler les entrailles.

« - C'est vraiment dommage, hier soir on avait pas pu continuer, on s'est fait interrompre ! Mais au moins, Duo aura tout vu ce soir ! Je ne penserai pas que ce serait aussi jouissif de te prendre, Yuy ! », affirma Yuji.

« - Allez, les gars ! On se casse ! Vous aurez votre tour plus tard ! », ordonna Akira, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Yuji s'avança vers Duo.

« - T'as vu ce moins que rien n'a rien pu faire ! Je suis sûr qu'il a aimé ! C'était la première fois pour lui!»

_Et la dernière, je te le promet, Heero._

Duo partit avec le reste de la bande et rentra chez lui. Il habitait à trente minutes du lycée dans une grande maison.

« - Duo ! Tu rentres tard ! »

Le natté ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son grand frère et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans un mot. Il avait le regard vide et celui d'Heero le hantait.

Un regard.

De la douleur.

De l'abandon.

De la souffrance.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai laissé faire ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? De la douleur, de la douleur, encore de la douleur…_

Duo éclata en sanglot.  
_  
Oh mon dieu… Je suis la pire ordure qui existe… Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…_

Il sentit son frère le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la chambre.

« - Boys don't cry… »

« - Solo… »

« - Je suis une ordure… »

« - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Duo lui raconta toute sa journée. Lorsqu'il arriva au passage du stade, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus fort.

« - Je… Je l'ai frappé, je l'ai vu se faire violer et je n'ai rien fait. SOLO, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! »

« - Shhh »

« - Je suis comme eux… »

« - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Duo ! Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Tu n'as pas su quoi faire, mais maintenant, c'est à toi de réparer tes erreurs. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fait est bien, mais c'est à toi de régler ça… Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose pour arranger, lui parler et… Ne reste plus avec cette bande… »

« - Merci… »

« - Ne culpabilise pas, essaie juste de trouver une solution pour réparer tes erreurs. Il faut que tu sois en forme, Quatre arrive demain… »

« - Quatre ! Comment je vais faire pour lui parler avec ce que j'ai fait… Je n'oserai même plus le regarder en face… »

Solo le serra dans ses bras et ajouta.

« - Tu n'as que quelques jours à tenir… Je viendrai au lycée lundi… D'ici là, ne t'attire pas trop les foudres de cette bande et avant de la quitter, attends que j'arrive… Et n'oublie pas que Quatre sera là aussi… »

« - Oui… »

Quatre était le meilleur ami de Duo, il était très riche et habitait en Amérique, comme Duo. Les deux frères avaient voulu déménager, mais, faute de moyen, ils ne pouvaient pas se payer de quoi se loger. Quatre avait donc prêté l'une de ses nombreuses maisons et avait rajouté pour qu'ils acceptent :

« - Trop tard, et puis je vous rejoindrai quelques jours après ! »

Il était ensuite parti sans laisser le loisir aux deux frères de répondre. Duo s'endormit dans les bras de Solo, sur les pensées de son meilleur ami.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans son lit, couvert. Il était en sueur.

_Ce regard… Ce regard… Que de la souffrance…_

Il décida de se servir un verre d'eau et de retourner dormir. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il s'endormit vaincu par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et si son frère n'avait pas été là, il ne serait pas allé en cours.

« - Duo ! Tu ne vas pas commencé à manquer les cours dès le deuxième jour… »

« - Mais… Je ne pourrai pas le regarder en face… »

« - Duo… »

« - J'y vais… »

_Je ne veux plus revoir ce regard… Je ne veux plus voir autant de souffrance dans son regard… Est ce qu'il va être là ?_

Duo entra dans son bus. Il fit un grand sourire au conducteur et montra sa carte de bus.

_Oh non… Il est là… Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il prenait le même bus que moi…_

Heero était assis vers l'avant du bus. Duo décida d'ignorer. Il passa devant lui sans un regard. Plus aucun courage ne l'habitait, il était perdu.

**°°°Fin POV DUO°°°**

Heero entra dans son bus. Son père n'était pas rentré, sûrement retenu par son boulot, ou avec une femme, et c'était tant mieux. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait laissé que le strict minimum au niveau de la nourriture et Heero devait se restreindre encore plus. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas faim. Ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait achevé. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de continuer, de continuer à vivre, ni même exister.

La veille, quand il s'était fait frapper au stade, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait l'habitude et la douleur physique n'était rien. Lorsque Duo s'avança vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de souffrir, moralement. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le haïrait aussi vite. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça, et s'il l'avait évité, c'était pour son bien. C'est pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux. Son masque d'impassibilité l'avait quitté et il dévoilait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Ensuite, Akira s'était avancé vers lui et il lui prit la seule chose qui lui restait. Sa virginité, sa dignité. Lui. Yuji avait fait de même. Heero avait toujours le regard fixé vers Duo qui l'évitait.

_Il me hait…_

Le bus s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et Duo entra. Heero fixa un point devant lui, trop honteux. Il se sentait sale, souillé.

_Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être…_

De toute manière, Duo semblait ne pas s'en faire pour lui, il continua à avancer dans le car, sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui.

_Je n'arrive même plus à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage… C'est trop dur, trop douloureux. Heureusement qu'on est mercredi et qu'on a cours que le matin…_

Heero sortit du bus dans les premiers, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, attendant le professeur.

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ils m'ont tout pris, je ne suis plus rien. Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît…_

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi ? Je m'en fous de recevoir des coups si je le mérite ! Je comprends que papa me frappe, il a raison, c'est de ma faute si maman est morte ! Mais eux ! Pourquoi ils me frappent, pourquoi ils me souillent, pourquoi ?_

_  
Je… Est ce que c'est normal, dis maman, est ce que je devrais souffrir toute ma vie ? J'ai le droit au bonheur ?_

_Mais… Comment je pourrai goûter au bonheur avec tout ça ? Comment je pourrai y goûter après ce qu'ils ont fait ? Je n'ai même plus l'espoir de vivre, je n'ai plus l'envie de me battre pour exister. _

_J'aimerai vivre, mais est ce que je peux vivre alors que je n'ai jamais vraiment existé ? Dormir, manger, boire. Tout ça, je ne le fais même pas comme les autres. Je suis différent. Je suis sale, je ne suis pas désiré. _

_Un jour, j'ai entendu : « Exister c'est être voulu. » (1)_

_Mais je ne rempli pas la condition et puis… Même moi, je ne me veux plus. Plus après ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Plus après qu'ils m'aient tué.  
_

Heero passa les quatre heures de cours sans prendre une seule note. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait bien regardé si Duo avait changé d'attitude, mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Lui aussi avait compris qu'il était un moins que rien.

_Oui c'est ça, un moins que rien, voilà ce que je suis. Dire que je suis rien serait accorder trop d'importance à ce mot. Alors je suis encore moins. Je suis quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas désiré, quelque chose dont on ne veut pas, quelque chose que l'on hait._

Lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit, Heero se leva, sans se soucier des autres et sortit de la salle. Il n'avait même pas attendu que le professeur ne les autorise à sortir, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux appels de leur professeur de physique quand il était parti. Non, rien de tout ça ne comptait. Rien de tout ça n'avait de l'importance.  
Il se dirigea, lentement, vers le stade. Celui où tout s'était fini. Celui qui l'avait achevé. Le regard fixe, il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se mit derrière les vestiaires, toujours en regardant le lieu.

Il sortit son ciseau de sa trousse.

_J'ai tant hésité, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus à le faire ! Je sais que je dois le faire ! Je le sais ! Parce que je suis déjà mort…_

Il se coupa les veines. Fort. Pour ne pas échouer encore une fois. Pour ne pas échouer même dans sa mort.

J'ai raté ma vie, je veux réussir ma mort.

« - Maman, attends moi… »

Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, il vit quelqu'un arriver en courant. Il sentit deux bras l'attraper.

_Qui… ?_

Mais il laissa cette idée de côté, ça devait être une hallucination. Maintenant, il avait fini.

_Est ce que j'ai le droit… De vivre ?_

_  
Non…_

Et ce fut le noir complet.

_°°°A Suivre°°°_

**(1) Citation d'Octave Hamelin**

**Alors, est ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, ou c'était une hallucination ? Si oui, qui est venu et a vu Heero ? Allez… Tentez votre chance ! (non non, c'est pas si simple que ça quand même… Ahlala…)**

**Et comme toujours, ****reviewez**** ! Ca fait très plaisir de recevoir des commentaires, et pour les remarques, ça aide à s'améliorer !**

**La suite arrivera bientôt, comme d'hab ! Enfin… Je ne pense pas être trop longue quand même ! J'essaie de faire le plus vite possible… Mais je suis en période d'exam (enfin, j'ai le BAC, il me reste 23 textes à apprendre XD)**

**Donc j'essaie de faire mon maximum !**

**Bizoux à tous !**

**  
Mélaïna**


	4. De nouvelles connaissances

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais comme je compte me marier avec Heero, il m'appartiendra, non ?

**Note :** Plus calme comme chapitre… Mais je l'aime beaucoup moins… J'espère que vous ne serez quand même pas déçu…

Merci à tous pour les review : **Sailor Sayuri, Siashini, Hlo, Neko, Natsumi Kido, Sam Redwolf, Yami Sheina, Moonfree, lilu malfoy-potter, kasufu **et** kiko**

°°°Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles connaissances°°°

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

Duo sortit du cours pensif. Il n'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Heero car il culpabilisait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce cas… Il ne voulait pas le regarder en face de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard qui le hantait depuis la veille.

_Je suis si égoïste, je fais ça pour ne pas souffrir moi, mais lui… Que ressent-il ? Et puis, pourquoi a t-il quitté le cours comme ça ? Il avait peut-être peur que la bande à Akira et Yuji ne l'attrape à nouveau…_

Il rentra directement chez lui, et Solo se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

« - Alors, ça a été ? »

« - Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai même pas pu lui adresser la parole ! »

« - Je te comprends, mais il faudra bien que tu fasses quelque chose un jour, en attendant, je te rappelle que nous devons filer à l'aéroport parce que Quatre arrive dans 35 minutes ! »

« - Huh ! J'allais presque oublier ça… »

Solo le poussa hors de la maison.

« - Mais, on a pas mangééééé ! », râla Duo.

« - Lui non plus ! »

« - J'me suis pas coiffé ! »

« - T'es jamais coiffé ! »

« - Frère indigne. »

Solo prit un air angélique ferma la porte de la maison.

« - Bon maintenant, il faut trouver un bus… »

Ils marchèrent dix minutes et arrivèrent juste à temps pour attraper le car.

« - Tu vois qu'il fallait pas que tu te coiffes ! Le temps qu'on arrive, on sera là juste à temps pour l'accueillir ! »

« - Oui mais… »

« - Chut. »

Solo taquinait son frère car lui aussi avait de longs cheveux nattés, et il savait très bien que Duo, tout comme lui, prenait énormément soin de ses cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent à la dernière seconde. L'avion avait atterrit quinze minutes plus tôt et les passagers s'enregistraient à la douane.

« - Il est là, il est là, il est là ! », s'écria Duo en apercevant son ami dans la file d'attente.

Il attendit que celui-ci ne récupère ses valises.

« - QUATROOUNETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT »

« -Duoooooooo ! »

Quatre était un blond d'origine arabe, assez grand, il avait toujours l'air angélique et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il était lorsqu'il ne s'énervait pas ou que l'on ne faisait pas de mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Il serra Duo puis Solo dans ses bras.

« - Je suis trop content de vous revoir ! »

Solo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En effet, ils s'étaient quitté il y a à peine plus d'une semaine, mais connaissant Quatre et son frère qui étaient inséparables, il comprenait parfaitement la situation.

« - Alors, comme vous allez ? ! »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner à cette question.

« - Tu as passé un bon voyage ? », demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

« - Oui, très bon ! », affirma le blondinet tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait changé de sujet.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus car il savait que Duo lui expliquerait à un moment ou un autre.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit après que Quatre se soit installé… Chez lui. Ils allèrent tous les deux parler dans la chambre de Duo et le natté lui expliqua tout.

« - Quoi ? » S'emporta Quatre habituellement très calme. « Mais… Pourquoi n'as–tu rien fait ? Tu sais très bien que ça me déçoit ! Je sais que tu n'étais pas en position de force, mais il aurait au moins fallu faire quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça ! »

« - Je… »

« - Vraiment Duo, avant tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette manière ! »

« - Mais… »

Quatre ne semblait pas entendre ce que son ami lui disait, il s'emportait car il savait qu'à la place de Duo il n'aurait rien pu faire et les injustices comme ça le révoltait. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il vit l'air triste de Duo.

« - Je… Excuse-moi Duo… A ta place, je n'aurai rien pu faire non plus… Mais… Il faut vraiment changer ça. Je te promet que je t'aiderai ! Je devais rentrer dans ton lycée que lundi, et bien j'irai demain avec toi ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

« - Je dirai que je suis arrivé plus tôt… »

L'après-midi, ils passèrent leur temps dans la maison avec Solo. Ce dernier et Quatre essayaient de changer les idées de Duo.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit en tentant de s'endormir que le natté se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille.

_Je n'arrive même pas à être vraiment heureux alors que Quatre est là… D'habitude, rien que le voir m'apaise, mais là… Je m'en veux trop… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il devient… Et… Pourquoi ses parents ne font rien ? Ils ont bien du remarquer les marques qu'il avait non ?_

_Peut-être qu'il n'a pas de parents, comme Solo et moi… Mais… Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas venu en cours après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Donc ça ne doit pas venir de ça…_

_J'ai découvert d'où venaient ses marques, mais maintenant, je veux le connaître pour savoir pourquoi il est comme ça… Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose…_

_Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, moi qui d'habitude vais toujours de l'avant et n'ai aucun mal à me faire des amis… Je n'ose même pas lui parler … Pas après la lâcheté dont j'ai fait preuve…_

_Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour, Heero ?_

Duo s'endormit sur cette pensée, et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, la seule image qu'il voyait était le regard d'Heero.

Le lendemain il se leva de mauvaise humeur car il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, hanté par le regard d'Heero et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il se prépara et rejoignit Quatre et Solo pour le déjeuner.

« - Alors, Solo, tu ne vas toujours pas en cours, toi ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Non, j'attends lundi, tu crois pas que je vais aller en cours alors que je n'y suis pas obligé non plus ? ! »

« - Duo l'a bien fait ! Il aurait pu entrer au même moment que toi. »

« - Oui mais… Je cite : « Je veux me faire des amis et ne pas m'ennuyer à la maison ! » »

« - Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout ! », râla le natté.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrêt de bus alors que Solo retournait dormir. Il avait décidé de commencer l'école plus tard, alors autant en profiter !

« - Alors Duo, tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demanda Quatre au sujet de Heero.

Le natté se renfrogna.

« - Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien… »

Le bus s'arrêta et ils entrèrent tous les deux en souriant au chauffeur. Duo chercha Heero du regard. Il n'était pas là.

_Il a dû prendre le bus d'avant…_

Quatre le questionna alors sur Heero.

« - Au fait, il est comment ? Que je puisse le reconnaître si je le vois… »

« - Hum… Il doit mesurer à peu près 1m70, peut-être plus, je sais pas trop… Il semble asiatique, mais pas entièrement, il a des airs occidentaux aussi. Il est brun, les cheveux ni longs ni cours, en bataille, il a des yeux bleus cobalt… »

_Qui hurlent de douleur…_

Duo chassa cette pensée et continua.

« - Il a l'air froid… »

« - D'accord ! Au fait, tu connais des 1ère L ? »

« - Non, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire connaissance avec ceux de ma classe… »

« - J'espère que je vais avoir une bonne classe… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde t'aime ! »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. Le voyage se passa plutôt silencieusement ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout aux deux garçons qui habituellement ne cessaient de parler, même lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Duo réfléchissait à Heero et Quatre tentait de chercher une solution…

Ils descendirent tous les deux et Quatre se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

« - On se voit à la récré ! » lança Duo.

« - Oui ! »

_Hum… Il faut vraiment que je change d'attitude, celle que j'ai eu hier était encore pire… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne solution que de l'ignorer… C'est décidé, dès que je le vois, je vais lui parler._

Mais Duo n'eut pas le loisir d'appliquer sa résolution. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva en cours, Heero n'y était pas.

_Il est peut-être malade… Ou alors ses parents ont découvert ce qu'il s'était passé et lui ont interdit de venir… Ou alors il a refusé de venir…_

Malgré toutes ses pensées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment…

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé encore… Il faut que je me rattrape, je dois le protéger ! Je m'en veux tellement…_

Duo suivit les cours comme il pouvait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

_Ouf… Après la récré, j'ai permanence !_

A 10 heures, il rejoignit Quatre.

« - Alors, ça s'est bien passé, comment est ta classe ? Vous avez eu quoi comme cours ? Tu as rencontré des personnes ? ? »

« - Oulà… Doucement ! Et bien tout va bien… Ma classe a l'air super ! Sincèrement, tout le monde s'entend très bien et ils sont venus me voir pendant l'intercours pour me parler… Si je ne leur avais pas dit que je devais venir te voir, ils m'auraient séquestré pendant toute la récré je crois ! »

« - T'as pas intérêt à me laisser seul hein ! »

« - Mais nooon, t'inquiète pas ! Sinon pour répondre à tes autres questions, on a eu deux heures de français ce matin… Avec un professeur super sympa ! Milliardo Peacecraft je crois… Et puis, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec deux personnes de ma classe… Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton… »

« - Ils sont comment ? ! »

« - Wufei est chinois, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais râle très souvent… »

« - Sympathique… » , ne put s'empêcher de dire Duo ironiquement.

« - Non mais il est très sympa ! Et Trowa… Euh… Il est français et il ne parle pratiquement jamais… »

« - Ben dis donc, tout le contraire de nous ! »

« - C'est vrai… Mais je te les présenterai plus tard ! J'ai pas cours après la récréation en plus… »

« - Moi non plus ! »

« - Tu viendras avec nous alors, ils veulent aller à la bibliothèque… »

Et c'est ainsi que Duo fit leur connaissance. Avec Quatre, ils arrivaient à faire la conversation sans que les deux autres n'aient besoin de rajouter quelque chose. Duo appréciaient déjà beaucoup les deux personnes bien qu'elles soient très différentes de tout ceux qu'il avait connu.

Ben oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un mec avec une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux et qui n'ouvre pratiquement jamais la bouche, ni un autre qui ne parle que pour râler ou se plaindre que « ce n'est pas juste ». Mais bon, ils sont vraiment très sympas ! J'avais beaucoup d'appréhension à me faire des amis avec ce que Yuji a fait… Pourtant j'ai pas de problèmes à ce niveau d'habitude…

L'heure passa très vite avec les bavardages incessants des deux nouveaux. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la cantine pour déjeuner

Duo finit quelques minutes après Quatre et arriva en courant.

« - Dé… Désolée Quatre ! », s'excusa le natté tout essoufflé.

« - C'est rien, ils sont allé garder des places ! »

« - Au fait, Quatre… Heero n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui… »

« - Ah… Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? », demanda Quatre en devinant les pensées de son ami.

« - Je sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

« - Bon, on essaiera de voir ce qu'on peut faire après… »

Quatre se servit en premier, mais Duo attendait le plat chaud suivant. Il ne voulait pas des épinards, il voulait des haricots verts ! Si bien que plusieurs personnes passèrent devant lui pendant qu'il attendait.

« - Vas-y Quatrou, je vous rejoins ! »

**¤¤¤Fin POV Duo¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Quatre¤¤¤**

Toujours aussi exigent, il n'a pas changé ! Il me fera toujours rire avec ça…

Il s'avança vers la table et entendit le début d'une conversation. Il se mit derrière le poteau qui se trouvait à côté de la table pour ne pas interrompre les personnes. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il écouta.

« - Tu te rappelles hier midi, on avait sport… »

« - Oui… »

« - Tu vois qui c'est Heero Yuy, en 1ère S ? »

« - Oui, toujours tout seul ! »

« - Et bien… Je suis retourné aux vestiaires car j'avais oublié un truc… Il était là, il fixait le stade. J'étais assez loin et je ne voyais pas trop bien ce qu'il faisait… Et quand je suis arrivé, c'était trop tard… »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Il s'était coupé les veines… J'ai couru vers lui et je l'ai amené à l'hôpital… Heureusement qu'il se trouve juste à côté du lycée… Mais pour le moment, il est dans le coma… Mais les médecins ont dit que normalement, il devrait s'en sortir… »

Quatre regarda, il avait compris pourquoi Heero n'était pas venu en cours. Duo avait raison de s'inquiéter apparemment. Heureusement pour Heero, il avait été sauvé… Il avait été sauvé par Trowa…

_°°°A suivre…°°°_

**Arg, j'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre, je le trouve nul par rapport aux autres… M'enfin, il est important pour l'histoire quand même car il fallait bien que j'introduise les nouveaux personnages… Et puis, maintenant vous savez qui a sauvé Duo… J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre dans ce chapitre…  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même :S**

**Pour des nouvelles de Heero, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre…**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! **

**Bizoux à tous !**

**Mélaïna**


	5. Remords

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais un jour, Heero sera mien ! Je rêveuh…

**Note : **Désolée, les chapitres ne seront plus postés aussi vite je pense car j'ai mon oral jeudi… Et j'ai rien révisé TT… J'ai à peine commencé 2 textes sur 23… Alors… Je vais m'y mettre à fond. Mais j'essaierai d'en poster au moins un voire deux dans la semaine !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Siashini, Yami Sheina, lilu malfoy-potter, Sam Redwolf, Sailor Sayuri, Natsumi Kido, lazulis, Kasufu, Moonfree, kiko, Natanaelle **et** hororen987 **(ne t'inquiète pas, ta review ne m'a pas endormie, et je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Heero est mon personnage préféré aussi XD et je le martyrise quand même… XD)

**Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)**

°°°Chapitre 5 : Remords°°°

**¤¤¤POV Quatre¤¤¤**

_Est ce que je dois leur dire que j'ai entendu ? Et Duo… Je le connais, si je lui dis, il va être encore plus mal… Mais s'il l'apprend d'une autre façon, ce sera encore pire…_

_Bon, toute façon, il faut bien que j'aille manger… Et je ne vois pas d'intérêt à leur cacher ça… Je ne suis pas censé connaître cette personne ni rien… Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien et essayer d'en apprendre plus ! Ah… Quatre, t'es vraiment trop intelligent… !_

Quatre s'avança avec son plateau à la table et fit un sourire gêné aux deux garçons.

« - Hum… Je vous ai entendu »

_Dans le genre direct, j'aurai pas pu faire mieux…_

Trowa regarda Quatre sans savoir comment réagir. Wufei marmonna un : « Tu vas pas rester toute la journée debout, tu devrais t'asseoir ». Tout en se mettant à sa place, il reprit la parole.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais… »

« - Il faudrait que tu n'en parles à personne… », avertit Trowa

« - Et Duo ? »

« - Oui, s'il ne dit rien… Bon, Heero Yuy est en 1ère S… Dans la classe de Duo d'ailleurs. Ca fait un peu plus d'un an qu'il est ici et il a toujours essayé de se mettre à part en se faisant ignorer. D'après la rumeur, il déménageait souvent donc… Mais la bande à Akira a préféré s'acharner sur lui plutôt que de l'ignorer, et ils l'attrapaient souvent après la sortie pour le frapper… Après, on en sait pas plus… Juste que hier, je l'ai retrouvé pas loin des vestiaires, et il s'est coupé les veines… Depuis, il est dans le coma… »

Trowa avait expliqué l'histoire sur un ton impassible mais Quatre voyait bien que malgré tout, il semblait triste. Wufei prit la parole avec un ton dégoûté.

« - Pff… Je trouve ça vraiment pitoyable de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme ça… Si je pouvais, je crois que je ferai quelque chose pour qu'ils cessent… D'ailleurs, quand il ira mieux… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à quelque chose, mais je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange… Je déteste les injustices comme ça… »

Quatre approuva mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose car Duo arrivait déjà derrière lui en criant :

« - J'ai eu mes haricots ! ! »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Duo détendait toujours l'ambiance. Wufei et Trowa ignorèrent Duo mais un lueur d'amusement se remarquait malgré tout dans leurs yeux. Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Duo commençait déjà à embêter Wufei en lui donnant des surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

« - Wuffinou, tu me passes le sel ? »

« - WUFEI ! »

« - Euh… Pardon, Fei-feinounet, tu pourrais me passer la carafe d'eau, s'il te plaît ? »

« - WUFEI ! »

Quatre éclatait de rire à chaque fois et Trowa se retenait de sourire. Duo avait bien tenté d'embêter le français, mais il n'avait aucune réaction face à ses remarques alors il était passé au chinois qui réagissait plutôt… Excessivement.

« - Wufei… Nounet ? »

¤ SPLATCH ¤

« - Mais euh ! » Râla un natté trempé.

Alors que Quatre se mettait presque à pleurer de rire, Trowa ne put retenir un petit rire. Wufei, quant à lui, affichait un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. Sourire qui s'évapora bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo ne semblait pas le moins du monde être en colère. Il semblait même apprécier le verre d'eau qu'il venait de se prendre en plein visage… Ah moins qu'il se mettait à rire sans raison… Ce qui pourrait faire peur, mais devant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles du natté, Wufei en déduit que le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait balancé dessus ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Au contraire, Duo semblait apprécier.

« - Merci, Wuffy, j'avais un p'tit peu chaud… »

« - WUFFEI ! »

Malgré ce genre d'incidents, Wufei et Trowa semblaient beaucoup apprécier les deux nouveaux, ce qui était réciproque. A la fin de la journée, Quatre et Duo rentrèrent ensembles.

_Comment je vais faire pour commencer la discussion sur Heero ? La journée s'est très bien passée, il semblait presque avoir oublié même si je sais que ce n'était pas le cas… Je ne sais pas si en reparler est vraiment la meilleure solution… Mais il faut absolument que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé…_

Alors que Quatre se torturait l'esprit à trouver une solution, Duo régla tout le problème.

« - Heero n'est pas venu de la journée. »

« - Justement, à ce propos… Je sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé… »

« - C'est normal, je te l'ai raconté hier… »

« - Non non, je te parle de pourquoi il est pas venu en cours… »

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« - A midi, alors que j'arrivais à la table, j'ai entendu Trowa en parler… Hier, de 10 à 12h, ils avaient sport et Trowa était revenu aux vestiaires je crois… Il a vu Heero qui fixait le stade… Et qui allait se couper les veines. Je crois qu'il a couru vers lui, mais c'était trop tard, il est tombé inconscient. Trowa l'a amené à l'hôpital… Il y en a un juste à côté du lycée, et pour le moment, Heero est dans le coma… »

Duo s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide.

« - Oh my god… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… Je… Oh non… »

Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« - Mais Trowa a dit que les médecins pensaient qu'il allait s'en sortir… »

Le natté sembla quelque peu rassuré, mais il culpabilisait encore plus qu'avant. Quatre lui raconta ce que Trowa lui avait dit sur Heero.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il a fait une tentative de suicide… Après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est compréhensible… »

« - Mais moi… Je l'ai encore plus… J'ai fait quelque chose alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait… C'est vraiment horrible… Je m'en veux… Je… Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant… »

« - Je comprends, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de réparer tes erreurs… »

« - Je… Oui… »

Arrivé chez eux, Duo salua rapidement son frère et monta directement dans sa chambre.

« - J'ai besoin d'être seul… »

**¤¤¤ Fin POV Quatre¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Il a fait une tentative de suicide… Il a fait une tentative de suicide… Et j'en suis en partie responsable… My God… Papa et maman ne m'auraient jamais pardonné ça… Et moi, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, c'est trop dur… Je suis horrible… J'ai l'impression d'être comme eux… Je me sens mal, mal…_

Les paroles de son frère lui revenaient sans cesse : « boys don't cry », mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur, et plus il pleurait, plus il était triste, plus il se sentait coupable. Moins il se sentait lui même… Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement changé…

_Trowa a dit à Quatre qu'il déménageait souvent… Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a jamais eu d'amis, puisqu'il ignore tout le monde… Moi j'ai eu une belle vie comparé à lui. J'ai beaucoup souffert avant, mais depuis quelques années, je n'ai plus à me plaindre, alors que lui… Je suis resté une journée avec lui, je ne l'ai pas vu se plaindre, même lorsqu'ils l'ont tapé, rien… Il était fort…_

Le soir, il ne vint pas manger, Quatre et Solo le trouvèrent endormi en boule sur son lit.

**¤¤¤ Fin POV Duo ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Trowa¤¤¤**

_C'est la fin des cours… Avec Wufei, on a prévu d'aller voir dans quel état est Heero… Je l'aurai bien proposé à Quatre, mais il ne semble pas avoir mis Duo au courant alors… On attendra…_

Après un rapide « au revoir et à demain » à Quatre et Duo, Wufei et Trowa se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'il était tout proche du lycée…

« - Bonjour, nous venons voir Heero Yuy »

« - Vous êtes de la famille ? », questionna l'infirmière.

« - Non… »

Trowa réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il continua.

« - Des amis. »

« - Ce patient n'est pas autorisé à recevoir des visites autre que la famille car il n'est pas réveillé… Il faudrait que vous soyez accompagné d'un membre de sa famille. »

« - Ecoutez, madame, c'est moi qui l'est amené ici hier, alors je pense qu'il est normal que je puisse prendre des nouvelles de lui ! »

L'infirmière réfléchit un instant et continua.

« - Chambre 212, deuxième étage. »

Les deux garçons la remercièrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais elle les rappela.

« - Après ce qui lui est arrivé, il faut faire attention, on ne sait pas quelles sont les raisons de sa tentative, alors il ne faudrait pas que n'importe qui vienne ici… »

« - Compris. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Heero et y entrèrent. Il n'y avait personne.

_Mais… Il n'a aucune famille ?_

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de l'étage vint vers eux en souriant.

« - Ah ! Enfin des visites, j'allais penser que personne ne le connaissait et ne se souciait de lui… On a appelé toute la soirée chez lui, aucune réponse… Il va falloir qu'on règle ce problème avec son lycée… »

Elle se tourna vers Heero et le regarda. Ses poignets étaient bandés et des perfusions étaient accrochées sur son bras.

« - D'après le médecin, il devrait s'en remettre. Il a été amené juste à temps ici, mais la coupure étaient tellement précise que c'était une question de temps… »

« - Je sais, c'est moi qui l'est amené hier… On me l'a déjà dit… »

« - Et bien… Bravo… »

Elle laissa sa phrase non finie pour qu'il indique son nom.

« - Trowa Barton»

Elle se tourna vers Wufei et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Wufei Chang»

« Moi c'est Sally Po. Je pense que l'on va se revoir assez souvent si vous venez car il devra rester ici même après s'être réveillé pendant un moment… »

Elle finit sa remarque par un grand sourire.

« - Bon j'y vais, j'ai d'autres personnes à m'occuper ! A bientôt ! »

« - Au revoir », répondit Trowa poliment. « Euh… Wufei… ? »

Wufei ne répondit que lorsque Sally sortit de son champ de vision.

« - Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu dans cet état là… », se moqua Trowa.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? Dans quel état ? Ne commence pas à insinuer des trucs ! »

« - Moi ? Jamais… »

Wufei lança un regard énervé à Trowa.

_Et bien, on va venir plus souvent si ça commence comme ça entre eux deux. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot alors que d'habitude, c'est moi, et elle n'a pas arrêté de le regarder. Il faudra revenir avec Quatre et Duo, je pense qu'ils seront plus doués que moi pour leur arranger quelque chose…_

« - J'aime pas le sourire sadique que tu as sur tes lèvres, Trowa », s'inquiéta Wufei.

Trowa agrandit encore plus son sourire ce qui fit presque peur à Wufei et ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils reviendraient demain pour prendre des nouvelles d'Heero mais ça ne servait à rien de le regarder s'il ne se réveillait pas…

**¤¤¤Fin POV Trowa¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_J'ai mal à la tête… Et j'ai faim… Et pourquoi je dors habillé ? Oh non… Maintenant je me rappelle… Heero… Sa tentative… C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute …_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait continué à répéter cette phrase, mais à haute voix, de plus en plus fort. Il s'était assis et avait ramené ses genoux sur son torse.

« - C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute… »

Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Solo… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« - Shh… Rendors-toi, il est 4 heures du matin, il te reste du temps à dormir avant d'aller en cours… Et tu n'as rien fait ! Arrête de te culpabiliser, ce n'est pas de ta faute !»

« - Mais… »

« - Allez dors ! »

Il le serra dans ses bras et sentit que quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait à nouveau. Solo retourna dans sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo se réveilla un peu plus rassuré, mais toujours en culpabilisant. Il rassura Quatre et Solo.

A midi, ils mangèrent avec Wufei et Trowa comme la veille, mais Duo n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il affichait un air triste et désolé. Même Wufei qui s'était beaucoup énervé la veille fut dérangé par ce changement d'attitude.

**¤¤¤Fin POV Duo¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Quatre¤¤¤**

Après manger, ils avaient une heure de permanence et Trowa et Wufei se décidèrent à poser des questions à Quatre.

« - Tu lui as dit ? »

« - Oui… »

« - C'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça ce midi ? »

« - Oui… »

« - Mais… Il ne le connaissait pas, non ? »

« - Il était à côté de lui en cours et… »

_Est ce que je peux leur dire ? Je sais que Duo s'en veut beaucoup, mais il assume… Même s'il culpabilise… Et puis… J'ai confiance en eux quand même… Duo ne m'en voudra pas…_

Le blond leur expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait. En précisant bien sûr l'état de Duo.

« - Je ne dirai pas que c'est bien ce qu'il a fait… Mais vu dans l'était où il est, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir », expliqua Wufei.

Trowa approuva d'un signe de tête et se lança.

« - Après les cours, on va le voir à l'hôpital, vous pouvez venir tous les deux… »

« - Je viendrai ! J'en parlerai à Duo… »

« - C'est la chambre 212, mais tu viendras sûrement avec nous alors… »

C'est ce qu'il fit à la récréation. Mais Duo refusa.

« - Je… Je peux pas Quatre, je dois rentrer directement après les cours… »

« - Mais… On rentrera ensemble ! »

« - Je bosserai… »

« - Bon… Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ça soit la vraie raison… Donc si jamais tu veux venir, il est à l'hôpital juste à côté, à la chambre 212…»

« - D'accord Quatre, mais… »

« - Souviens toi que ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu arrêteras de t'en vouloir… »

« - Je sais… »

Quatre fit un sourire réconfortant à Duo.

« - Bon, au plus tard, on se voit ce soir… A 18 heures, on doit faire les courses… Si tu rentres, dis à Solo que je le rejoindrais directement au magasin… »

« - D'accord, à plus tard. »

Duo fit un sourire pour rassurer Quatre et retourna dans sa salle de cours.

**¤¤¤Fin POV Quatre¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

Je suis même obligé de raconter des trucs à mon meilleur ami… Ca devient grave… Mais bon, il sait que je ne mens pas, tout comme il sait que je ne lui dis pas toute la vérité…Chambre 212 qu'il a dit… J'aime bien ce nombre… J'espère qu'il lui portera chance…

A la fin des cours à 16h30, Duo retourna chez lui.

« - Quatre n'est pas avec toi ? »

« - Non, il est allé voir Heero à l'hôpital… »

« - Tu n'y es pas allé ? »

« - Non… »

« - Mais… »

« - Je sais… Bon je vais dans ma chambre bosser… Au fait, Quatre nous rejoins au magasin pour 18 heures.»

Il monta dans sa chambre et sortit ses devoirs. Puisqu'il n'y était pas allé, il fallait au moins qu'il fasse quelque chose d'utile.

_Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire devant eux… Surtout que Quatre l'a dit à Trowa et Wufei… Je ne lui en veux pas, mais j'ai encore plus honte…_

Un peu plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu viens, on part faire les courses… ? »

« - Je… Je ne me sens pas d'y aller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire… »

_C'est décidé, je vais le voir seul, maintenant._

« - Tu es sûr… Duo… Si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis là … »

« - Je sais, merci Solo ! C'est gentil, mais je préfère pas, la prochaine fois, je les ferai pour compenser… Excuse-moi auprès de Quatre. »

« - C'est compris… On en a pour deux heures à peu près, on a tout à acheter… »

_Ca me laisse le temps pour y aller…_

Dès que Solo fut sortit, Duo prit ses clefs et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'édifice.

_Chambre 212… Il faut que j'y aille, je dois le faire… Je dois le faire…_

Il entra et se dirigea directement au deuxième étage. Arrivé devant la porte 212, il hésita et souffla comme pour se donner du courage. Il appuya sur la poignée et entra.

Son regard resta fixé sur le garçon endormi devant lui.

_A cause de moi, c'est ma faute…_

Duo sentait ses larmes couler petit à petit qu'il se remémorait les derniers jours.

_Je m'en veux…_

Il prit la main de l'asiatique et se mit à lui parler, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

« - Excuse-moi Heero, réveille toi, excuse-moi pour tout… Excuse moi… Je te promet que je ne les laisserai plus… Je m'en veux terriblement… Reviens…»

_°°° A suivre °°°_

**Voilà pour ce chapitre… Ca traîne un p'tit peu pour le moment, mais j'ai envie de bien montrer les sentiments des persos… Donc c'est important !**

**Bon sinon… Une amie a fait un site de fanfictions, mais pas simplement pour les exposer… Mais pour en créer. Des fanfictions sont commencées, et chacun poursuit à sa façon en écrivant un petit morceau... et ainsi de suite… Donc une fanfiction à plusieurs ! Si des gens qui écrivent sur Gundam Wing s'inscrivent sur le site, j'en commencerai une, mais comme je connais personne dessus…  
Pour le moment, il y a pas grand monde puisque le site vient à peine d'être créé ! Mais s'il vous plaît, venez et dites moi par MP (mon pseudo est Mélaïna, je suis administratrice sur le site) que vous voulez écrire sur Gundam Wing !**

**Le lien est dans mon profil (je l'ai mis en page web et un peu plus bas dans le profil !)**

**Allez voilà ! Et hésitez pas à reviewer, comme d'hab ! XD**

**  
Bizoux !**

**Mélaïna**


	6. Des nouvelles

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais un jour, Heero sera mien ! Je rêveuh…

**Note : **Je pars dans 10 min, je laisse le soin à Sailor Sayuri de tout corriger !

Merci à tous pour les review.

Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)

°°°°°°Chapitre 6 : Des nouvelles°°°°°°

_J'ouvre les yeux, lentement… Sans succès, la lumière est trop forte… Mais… Je suis où ?  
J'y suis arrivé ?_

A cette pensée, il laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« - Maman, tu es là ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et se remémora les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours.

_Papa… Duo… Akira… Yuji… Ciseau…_

_Mais, maman ne me réponds pas…_

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'habitua à la lumière. Il tourna la tête lentement et examina la pièce où il se trouvait.

_Une chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital… Oh non… Ca voudrait dire que… Même mourir, je ne sais pas faire…_

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Des larmes d'amertume, de tristesse, de honte.

Il les essuya rapidement et entendit des bruits derrière lui.

« - Heero, c'est ça ? »

Heero tourna sa tête de l'autre côté du lit pour apercevoir une infirmière en face de lui.

« - Tu t'appelles bien Heero Yuy, c'est ça ? », interrogea t-elle.

« - Hn »

« - Je suis Sally Po. Je viendrai t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin mais… »

« - Je suis où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu es à l'hôpital Pasteur… On est vendredi 11 février… Il est 14h30… Quelqu'un t'as amené mercredi ici… »

« - Qui ? »

« - Un lycéen de ton âge. Trowa Barton si j'ai bien compris. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Et bien… Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ça, mais je peux te dire que s'il t'avait laissé là bas, tu ne me parlerais pas à l'heure qu'il est… »

« - Je voulais pas… »

« - Faire ça ? »

« - Non, qu'il m'amène ici. »

« - Ecoute, je sais que ça peut être dur, mais… Il faudra que tu en parles à quelqu'un… »

Sally n'obtint aucune réponse et continua.

« - Nous avons essayé de téléphoner chez toi, mais personne ne répond. Tu ne saurais pas où joindre ta famille ? »

« - Non. »

« - Mais… »

« - Je ne veux pas… »

Devant l'air suppliant d'Heero, Sally préféra arrêter de poser des questions.

« - Tu devrais te reposer. »

« - Hn »

Alors que l'infirmière sortait de la chambre, Heero regarda ses poignets avec tristesse.

« - Pff… »

Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Plus que quelques heures de cours avant la fin de la semaine… C'est vite passé… Mais j'aurai préféré que ça passe d'une autre façon… Bon… Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne… Après les cours, on va voir Heero de toute façon… Et cette fois, j'y vais avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ! De toute manière, maintenant que Quatre est au courant que j'y suis allé hier…_

Le natté s'installa à sa place, en jetant un regard rapide sur le siège vide à côté de lui. Il soupira et tenta de prêter attention au cours.

**¤¤¤ FIN POV Duo¤¤¤**

Heero se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un grand mal de tête. Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour l'apaiser, mais cela ne changea rien. Heureusement pour lui, Sally arriva.

« - De nouveau réveillé ? »

« - Hn »

« - Tiens, prends ça ! »

« - Merci »

« - Ils arrivent. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Tes amis, ils sont venus te voir hier et avant-hier après les cours et… »

« - Qui ? »

« - Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et un autre, je ne connais pas son prénom… Il a une longue tresse… »

_Duo… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien…_

**¤¤¤POV Sally¤¤¤**

_J'espère qu'il peut compter sur ses amis, car après ce qu'il a vécu… Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit tout ce qu'il avait… Comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un… ? Le violer, le battre… Les blessures qu'ils avaient étaient très ancienne, il avait même des cicatrices… Il faudra que je demande à l'un de ses amis s'ils sont au courant car… Je n'ai pas osé leur en parler quand ils étaient venu… Mais… Sinon il en parlera jamais…_

**¤¤¤Fin POV Sally¤¤¤**

Et s'ils étaient venus pour se moquer de moi ? Duo est là… Il est au courant de tout et comme il est dans la bande d'Akira, ce n'est pas bon pour moi…

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Enfin un bruit. Un cri qui ressemblait précisément à : « WUFEI, JE M'APPELLE WUFEI ! »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre d'hôpital. Apparemment, Sally les avait mis au courant quant à son état puisqu'ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de le voir réveillé.

Trowa entra suivit de Quatre et de Wufei. Duo mit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il appréhendait beaucoup le moment où il devrait s'expliquer avec Heero.

Un gros blanc suivit l'entrée des quatre garçons. Heero les regardait étonné et gêné. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne connaissait pas leurs intentions et ça le déstabilisait beaucoup.

Quatre prit la parole quand il vit que personne ne réagissait.

« - Hum… Bonjour… Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis nouveau… Je suis le meilleur ami de Duo, on se connaît depuis tout petit. Mais bon… Je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie. Je… On voulait savoir si tu allais mieux… »

Quatre se sentit un peu idiot face à sa dernière réplique mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« - C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé mercredi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais… », commence Trowa pour essayer de combler le vide.

« - On voulait te dire qu'on était contre Akira et sa bande. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, nous les laisserons plus ! », s'emporta Wufei.

Heero s'étonna. Son habitude lui disait de se méfier mais son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il se tourna vers Duo qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début.

Duo s'avança, très gêné et en culpabilisant toujours autant.

« - Je… Je suis désolé pour tout… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils… Je te promet que je ne les laisserai plus… Je ne voulais pas… Je… Excuse-moi Heero… Je… », commença Duo, mais il ne put continuer car il sentait que des larmes allaient bientôt couler. Il recula, attendant que Heero ne prononce un mot.

_Mais… Est ce que c'est sincère… Il… Il pleure ? Pourquoi… ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a juste fait comme tout le monde même si… J'aurai préféré qu'il agisse autrement… Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Leur faire confiance… ? Non, je n'ai plus confiance en personne… Je… Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un après ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais justement, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre… ?_

« - Hn… Je… Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous apporter de problèmes… »

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui nous en apporte ! Je veux me rattraper ! Ce que j'ai fait était horrible, je ne peux pas continuer sans faire quelque chose pour toi, Heero ! », s'emporta Duo.

Heero se mit à rougir, sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère que quelqu'un se souciait de lui.

Sally entra dans la chambre pour lui amener son repas.

« - Tiens, au fait, personne ne répond chez toi… Tes parents ont un numéro de portable ? »

« - Euh… Personne n'est au courant ? »

« - Non, je suis désolée Heero mais nous n'avons pas pu contacter tes parents… »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de souffler, comme débarrassé d'un poids. Son père n'était pas au courant, et c'était tant mieux !

« - Alors, tu… »

« - Euh, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. »

_Après tout, elle peut comprendre vu mon état. Même si c'est parce que je ne veux pas que mon état empire._

« - Mais il faut, les frais seront bien débités quelque part, les médicaments… »

« - Je paierai. », coupa Quatre.

« - Mais… »

« - Je pense avoir assez d'argent pour ça, laissez-moi le faire. S'il ne veut pas, ne le forcez pas. »

_Il a compris… ? Non, j'espère pas… J'espère qu'il a juste pensé que je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant de ma tentative… Je voudrai refuser, mais si je refuse… Mon père… Je ne préfère pas y penser. Là il n'est pas là… Il doit être avec la femme de l'autre jour. Il trahit maman…_

« - Très bien mais... »

Ils restèrent le temps qu'Heero finisse son repas qu'il dévora comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité.

« - Je pourrai sortir quand ? », s'inquiéta Heero.

« - Et bien, je pense que dans deux ou trois jours ça ira, mais il faudra que tu reviennes faire des tests plusieurs fois. De plus, tu n'auras pas le droit de faire de sports pendant un moment : tu as des côtes cassées et… »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant à en parler devant les autres. Bien qu'elle compte les mettre au courant, elle préférait que ce ne soit pas devant Heero. Elle fit à comprendre à ce dernier qu'elle lui expliquerait en détail après. Dire qu'il avait des entailles, des cicatrices, des coups de ceintures, des cloques, des bleus et surtout qu'il avait été violé devant les autres n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution.

« - Heero, nous reviendrons demain ! », affirma Trowa.

« - Hn »

_Je ne sais même plus comment réagir. Je ne peux pas les renvoyer méchamment après tant de gentillesse… J'espère que ça va durer. Je veux qu'ils m'aident… Je veux être égoïste… Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en eux…_

Après s'être dit au revoir, ils sortirent de la chambre et rencontrèrent Sally.

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

Wufei était encore en état d'admiration devant l'infirmière et n'arrivait même pas à dire un seul mot.

« - Euh, je peux vous parler… ? », demanda t-elle, hésitante.

« - Oui bien sûr. », affirma Quatre.

Ils la suivirent au bout du couloir, où personne ne pouvait entendre.

« - Ecoutez, généralement, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais il faut que je le fasse… Pour son bien… Et puis, vous devez savoir une partie de l'histoire donc… Il a été violé, battu, vous êtes au courant ? »

Les quatre garçon hochèrent de la tête et l'infirmière continua.

« - On a remarqué qu'il avait de grosses marques de fouet, de ceintures encrées dans son dos, dans son torse, des côtes cassées, mais également de nombreux bleus et entailles faites avec un couteau… »

_Mais ils ne l'ont pas battu de cette façon la fois où je l'ai vu…_

« - Il a des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront probablement pas avant des mois, des années sur le dos, le torse. Ces cicatrices resteront aussi longtemps car elles ont été faites depuis des années. »

Pour continuer son explication, elle continua, la gorge serrée et la tête baissée.

« - Il semblerait qu'il soit battu depuis de nombreuses années… Six ans ? Peut-être plus… »

_Mais… Il n'est dans ce lycée que depuis un peu plus d'un an…_

« - Je voudrai que vous fassiez attention… Et… La réaction qu'il a eut lorsque l'on a parlé de ses parents étaient très étrange. Je pense que l'on va devoir enquêter à ce niveau. Le problème, c'est que je connais les services sociaux. Ils sont tout, sauf discret. Heero aura le temps de mourir dix fois avant qu'ils n'interviennent réellement. Je préfèrerai que vous essayez de lui parler et de comprendre… Vous n'êtes au courant de rien d'autre ? »

« - Il est battu depuis plus d'un an par une bande du lycée qui n'arrête pas de s'acharner sur lui… Nous n'en savons pas plus. Avant, il n'habitait pas là. », expliqua Trowa

« - Il a déménagé ? », s'informa l'infirmière

« - Il paraît qu'il ne restait jamais plus d'un an ou deux dans la même ville donc… », continua le jeune homme à la mèche.

_Ce qui voudrait dire qu'à chaque fois, il est battu par une bande, à chaque fois il est détesté… Ou alors que… Oh non… Ca ne peut pas être… Ses parents…_

Duo prit un air horrifié lorsqu'il se rendit compte des hypothèses que l'état d'Heero suggérait.

« - On ferra ce qu'on peut », affirma Quatre.

Les trois autres garçons hochèrent de la tête pour affirmer les paroles de Quatre.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.

_Il était triste, il ne peut pas nous faire confiance. Je le comprends, mais je veux me rattraper. Je ne pourrai pas continuer à le voir si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour lui…_

**¤¤¤Fin POV Duo¤¤¤**

« - Tu sembles te rétablir assez vite, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. », expliqua Sally après avoir examiné Heero.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

« - Quand ? »

« - Et bien, demain soir si quelqu'un est là pour venir te chercher ou t'aider chez toi… »

« - Mon père est pas à la maison donc il n'y aura personne. »

« - Quatre s'est occupé de tout payer, il faudra voir avec lui… Ils reviendront sûrement demain un peu plus longtemps. C'est dimanche. »

_Je vais devoir tout rembourser à Quatre, comment je vais faire ? Mon père ne voudra pas me donner d'argent, il va penser que c'est pour m'acheter à manger … Pff_

« - Je… Je verrai », répondit-il avec amertume. Rien ne serait plus simple maintenant qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide.

_Mais… Je les ai eux… Peut-être_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux quatre garçons qui étaient venus le voir ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain, ils revinrent et essayèrent d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Heero. Duo se sentait plus à l'aise, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à être aussi franc et joyeux que quelques jours avant.

Quatre sourit, et avant de partir, s'exclama, joyeux.

« - Au fait, Heero… Tu vas venir chez nous pendant quelques jours, le temps que tu te rétablisse ! », affirma le blondinet en regardant Sally en coin.

_¤¤¤A suivre¤¤¤_

**Voilà pour ce chapitre… Ca traîne un p'tit peu pour le moment, mais j'ai envie de bien montrer les sentiments des persos… Donc c'est important !**

**Bon sinon… Une amie a fait un site de fanfictions, mais pas simplement pour les exposer… Mais pour en créer. Des fanfictions sont commencées, et chacun poursuit à sa façon en écrivant un petit morceau... et ainsi de suite… Donc une fanfiction à plusieurs ! Si des gens qui écrivent sur Gundam Wing s'inscrivent sur le site, j'en commencerai une, mais comme je connais personne dessus…  
Pour le moment, il y a pas grand monde puisque le site vient à peine d'être créé ! Mais s'il vous plaît, venez et dites moi par MP (mon pseudo est Mélaïna, je suis administratrice sur le site) que vous voulez écrire sur Gundam Wing !**

**Le lien est dans mon profil (je l'ai mis en page web et un peu plus bas dans le profil !)**

**Allez voilà ! Et hésitez pas à reviewer, comme d'hab ! XD**

**  
Bizoux !**

**Mélaïna**


	7. Installation

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais… Oui vous avez compris… JE VEUX HEERO !

**Note : **Je remercie encore Sailor Sayuri d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre 6 !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Siashini, Natanaelle, Péchapo, lazulis, Yami Sheina, Babou** (c'est pas encore pour toute suite pour le couple, mais ça viendra ! ), **Azalea-Maxwell** et **Kasufu** (même si ça marche pas TT)

**Désolée pour le retard, je poste un peu moins parce que j'étais partie en vacances et donc j'avais pas trop le temps, en revenant, plein de trucs à faire, mais là je recommence à écrire vraiment !**

**Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)**

¤¤¤Chapitre 7 : Installation¤¤¤

_Aller chez Quatre ? ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et expliqua :

« - Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi seul, il faut attendre que tes parents reviennent. »

« - De plus », expliqua le médecin, « tu ne vas pas aller mieux si tu restes seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles chez des amis. »

Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_Aller chez Quatre, mais… Et si c'était pour se servir et se moquer de moi ? Pourtant… Ils n'ont pas l'air comme ça même si Duo… Lui je le croyais honnête aussi avant et… Je ne sais même plus quoi penser et croire…_

« - Qui ne dit mot, consent », sourit l'infirmière.

« - Hn ? Mais je n'ai pas…»

« - Ah, par contre, je te demanderai juste un truc, réponds par des mots entiers et compréhensibles par tous », demanda Duo en lui coupant la parole.

« - Hn, et tes parents ? », demanda Heero à Quatre en essayant de gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

« - Mon père habite en Afrique, ma mère est morte et mes 29 sœurs habitent un peu partout… »

« - 29 ?? », s'exclama Wufei.

Tous, sauf Duo qui était déjà au courant, s'étonnèrent du nombre plutôt… Important de sœurs de Quatre, mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre en souriant.

« - Et oui… Je suis le plus petit en plus, alors imaginez-vous l'horreur des fois ! »

« - Surtout quand elles te prennent pour leur poupée Barbie ! », répondit Duo en se remémorant des moments passés avec ses sœurs.

« - DUO ! », rougit Quatre.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Quatre détourna la conversation.

« - Enfin bon, Heero, comme tu le vois, j'ai l'habitude de vivre avec du monde et Solo et Duo sont d'accord… »

« - Hn ? »

« - Euh Solo est le grand frère de Duo, ils vivent tous les deux chez moi… Y'a de la place, t'inquiète pas ! »

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations de Heero qui le regardait, Duo expliqua.

« - Nous sommes orphelins et pour ne pas être séparés, nous avons décidé de continuer à vivre seul. Quatre nous a aidé à avoir notre logement lorsque nous étions aux Etats-Unis et là, il nous prête sa maison ! »

« - Je suis désolé pour vous… »

_Comment ai-je pu croire que seul moi vivait une situation difficile ?_

« - Mais bon, on se débrouille et tout se passe bien ! », s'exclama Duo en souriant.

« - Hn… »

« - Nous passerons chez toi avant d'aller chez nous pour te récupérer des affaires… », expliqua Quatre.

_Ils m'ont même pas laissé le choix… Et puis… L'infirmière veut pas me garder… Elle doit penser que c'est pour mon bien… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je peux tenter ?_

Après avoir dit au revoir à Wufei et Trowa, les trois garçons partirent chez Heero, qui pouvait se lever, mais sans trop forcer et en étant surveillé. L'infirmière lui avait donné des médicaments avant de partir, donc ça suffirait pour le voyage.

« Oh, c'est pas très loin de chez nous ! », s'exclama Quatre lorsque Heero lui indiqua l'adresse.

_C'est étrange, après ce qu'on m'a fait subir, je ne suis jamais allé aussi mal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en leur présence, mon cœur s'apaise…_

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Heero.

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Il est riche… Pourtant on dirait pas, ses habits ont l'air vieux… Mais sa maison est presque aussi grande que celle de Quatre !_

« - Tu nous fais visiter ? », demanda Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait plutôt tendue.

« - Hn… Voici la cuisine, la salle à manger, la chambre de mon père… »

« - Il ne dort pas avec ta mère ? », coupa Duo.

« - Elle est morte. »

« - Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi… »

_Quel con, il déprime, il fait une tentative de suicide et par dessus tout, je lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…Pff…_

« - Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents… Je vis seul avec mon frère depuis 7 ans… »

« - Je suis désolé. »

**¤¤¤FIN POV Duo¤¤¤**

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Heero, Duo lui fit un sourire.

« - Là bas, c'est ma chambre… »

« - Et c'est quoi cette pièce ? »

Duo montra la pièce appelée : « Salle de correction » bien qu'il n'en sache pas le nom ni l'utilisation. Heero se figea et se mit à trembler.

« - Euh, j'ai dit quelque chose ? », tenta le natté.

« - Hn », répondit Heero en revenant à la réalité.

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Elle était petite et assez vide. Seule une armoire, un lit et une petite table pour travailler étaient disposés dans la pièce. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec le reste de la maison. Aucun objet « personnel » si ce n'est les affaires de cours de Heero ainsi que ses habits n'occupait l'espace de sa chambre. Il y avait seulement un ordinateur portable, pour travailler.

« - Je fais option informatique, alors il m'en fallait un… », expliqua le japonais.

Il prit les affaires dont il avait besoin : ses cours, quelques habits et son ordinateur et ils sortirent pour aller chez Quatre.

_Je… Je ne veux plus voir cette maison… Mais comment je vais faire si mon père l'apprend ? De toute façon, il ne m'a même pas laissé de quoi manger…_

« - Je te préviens, Heero. La maison est assez grande. Il y a juste un petit problème au niveau de la chambre de Duo. », expliqua Quatre.

« - Hn ? »

« - C'est le bordel complet. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui était aussi désordonné… J'essaie de pas le laisser envahir le reste de la maison, mais des fois, c'est dur. »

Quatre ne put continuer son explication car Duo le tapait sur la tête en boudant.

« - Mais.. Duo, fais pas la tête, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison… »

« - Ouais, rajoutes-en ! »

« - Ose dire le contraire ! »

Duo eut une réaction très mature face à la réplique de Quatre, il lui tira la langue. Chose qui fit rire tout le monde. Même Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu face à cette scène.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et entendirent quelqu'un venir à leur rencontre.

_Moi qui croyait que mon père était très riche. Quatre a l'air de l'être encore plus… Sauf que Quatre s'en sert pour aider les autres…_

« - Salut, et bien, vous avez été longs pour rentrer ! Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la réponse qu'il vit Heero. De nature toujours joyeuse, comme son frère et très spontané, il continua.

« - Bonjour, on ne se connaît pas… Enfin je crois… Je suis Solo, le grand frère de Duo ! »

« - Heero Yuy. »

« - Enchanté ! »

_Comme ils se ressemblent…_

En effet, Heero n'avait pas tort, Solo était le sosie de Duo à un an et demi près. Il était un peu plus grand et les seules différences entre les deux frères étaient premièrement, la couleur de leurs cheveux. Ceux de Duo étaient châtains clairs et ceux de Solo étaient blonds très clair et aussi longs que ceux de Duo. La deuxième différence était leurs yeux. Ceux de Duo étaient améthystes alors que ceux de Solo bleus gris argentés.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas le droit de les déranger… Mais l'infirmière ne voulait pas que je reste à l'hôpital et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a tout arrangé avec Quatre… Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, je n'ai plus rien à manger et mon père n'est pas rentré… Mais j'ai l'impression d'aller dans un endroit où je n'ai pas le droit d'aller car… Ils ne sont pas de mon monde. Ils sont trop heureux, je ne veux pas leur gâcher ce bonheur…_

Heero fut coupé dans ses pensées par Duo qui le poussait à l'intérieur et Quatre qui lui expliqua en souriant.

« - On va te montrer où tu dormiras ! »

« - Hn »

« - Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à apprendre le langage des « hn », tu m'apprendras ? », rigola Duo.

« - Hn »

_Je ne sais même plus comment réagir… Il est si différent de la dernière fois... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser rester avec moi, tout comme Quatre et Solo, c'est trop dangereux… La bande à Akira et Yuji est trop importante…_

« - Tiens voilà, c'est ici ! », annonça Quatre.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et regarda la chambre que Quatre lui montrait.

Elle était de taille moyenne, décorée avec goût. Un style un peu ancien en bois d'acajou. Tout ce que pouvait penser Heero en ce moment c'était que cette pièce était magnifique. Magnifique ? Parce qu'en plus d'être très jolie, elle lui était destinée. Il avait le droit d'y vivre. Même si ça ne durerait que deux jours, Heero sentit son moral remonter. Toutes les chambres où il avait vécu étaient petites, vides, austères, sans décorations. De plus, personne ne lui avait désigné où il pouvait dormir avec joie. Non, son père lui avait toujours attribué une pièce aménagée en chambre car il y était obligé. Heero se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte ce qui étonna les trois garçons qui ne dirent rien mais étaient satisfaits du résultat. Ils déposèrent les affaires du japonais dans la chambre et ce fut Duo qui sortit le japonais de ses pensées.

« - Ca te plaît ? »

« - Hn ! »

« - Hn ? »

« - … »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude vexée qu'avait pris Heero.

_Est ce que je peux lui pardonner ? Est ce qu'il se sert de moi ? Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé de me poser ce genre de question… Car personne n'avait été gentil avec moi… D'habitude, je refuse tout… Je subis. Mais pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être égoïste, de penser à moi. Est ce que j'ai choisi la bonne solution ? Pff… Mais… Est ce qu'après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, j'ai le droit de vivre ? J'ai voulu mourir, je le veux toujours… Mais je ne peux plus… Je… Je verrai quand je devrais retourner chez moi… Ce qu'il se passera…_

« - Merci à tous, c'est très joli. », remercia le japonais en s'adressant aux trois garçons.

« - C'est normal ! », assura Quatre. « Au fait, on mange à 8 heures, tu veux manger quoi, tu aimes quoi ? »

Ils me demandent ce que je veux manger, ce que j'aime ? J'ai le droit de choisir ? Je devrais pas, mais je crois que je suis heureux… C'est les meilleurs moments de ma vie depuis que maman est partie…

« - Je ne sais pas… J'aime tout, je crois… »

« - DES PIZZAS DES PIZZAS ! », se mit à crier Duo.

« - Duo… », avertit Quatre.

« - Ouiiiii »

« - Laisse Heero choisir ! »

« - Mais euh ! », râla le natté.

« - Je… Si vous voulez, on peut manger des pizzas… Je voudrais bien goûter. », hésita Heero.

_Des pizzas ? Il paraît que tout le monde aime ça… Je n'y ai jamais goûté… Ou alors je n'en ai plus le souvenir…_

« - D'accord ! Tu veux quoi comme pizzas ? », demanda Quatre.

« - Hn… Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais goûté… »

Duo regarda Heero avec de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama.

« - QUOIIIIII ? »

Cet air étonné, comme si Heero était venu tout le droit de Mars fit rougir ce dernier qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Duo, tout le monde n'aime pas les pizzas, surtout au Japon… », réprimanda Quatre.

« - Oui mais… Ah… Bon ben, on va te faire goûter pleins de trucs ! », sourit le natté.

_Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi et qu'il continuerait… Mais non… Au contraire…_

« - Tu aimes le jambon ? »

« - Hn »

« - Le fromage ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Euh, je prends tes « hn » comme des oui… Je te préviens ! »

« - Hn. »

Duo lui fit une liste d'ingrédients à mettre dans les pizzas, aidé par Quatre sans qui ce serait devenu n'importe quoi. Celui-ci lui criait régulièrement dessus d'un air réprobateur : « Non Duo ! On ne mange pas de sushi avec la pizza ! », mais au final ils réussirent à prévoir le repas du soir.

« - Bon et bien, je les commande tout à l'heure ! »

« - Merci Quatrounet ! »

« - Arigatô »

_Ils sont si gentils avec moi… Personne ne l'a été avec moi, à part maman… Ca fait du bien…_

Duo resta seul avec Heero, puisque Quatre et Solo étaient retournés dans leur chambre, et s'avança dans la chambre.

« - Si… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas… »

« - Merci ! »

Il partit après avoir fermé la porte et laissa Heero seul avec ses pensées.

_Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, on m'a surpris et agit de façon totalement opposée à celle que j'imaginais : Ils sont venus à l'hôpital, Quatre a payé les frais –que je lui rembourserai dès que je pourrai- et là… Ils m'accueillent chez eux !_

Heero sortit son ordinateur portable et le déposa sur le bureau. Sur une étagère, à côté se trouvait également une chaîne HIFI, des livres et des dictionnaires. Alors qu'il regardait la pièce avec plus de précision, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Je… Je peux entrer ? »

« - Oui »

Duo entra, gêné.  
_  
Il a quelque chose à me dire…_

« - Je… Je voudrais te parler… »

« - Hn ? »

Duo s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Heero et commença à parler, sans le regarder.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait… L'autre jour, quand je suis arrivé, je voulais faire ta connaissance et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas… Yuji m'a proposé d'entrer dans sa bande… Et habituellement, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'être entouré… Je suis rarement seul. Même si je savais que Quatre allait arriver, j'ai accepté de venir avec lui… Je pensais que c'était une bande de bons amis… Ils ne m'avaient pas dit quelle serait l'épreuve que je devais passer pour entrer dans leur bande… Quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai vu et je me suis senti mal. Je voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir… Si je t'ai frappé, c'est parce que j'ai agi comme un lâche… Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, je serai à ta place. J'ai essayé de partir, mais on m'en a empêché. Je t'ai vu te faire… Violer… Je… Je n'ai rien fait… Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, mais je ferai tout pour me rattraper… »

Duo n'avait relevé la tête qu'à la fin pour s'excuser et Heero put voir qu'il se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Lui, avait des larmes qui coulaient depuis que le natté avait parlé du viol.

_Je ne peux pas me retenir, c'est trop dur… Je suis devenu un moins que rien quand ils m'ont fait ça… Je n'ai même plus de dignité…_

« - Je… Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. De toute manière, il ne faut pas m'approcher. Je n'attire que des malheurs… Alors, tu devrais faire attention… »

« - Je m'en fou, je t'ai promis de me rattraper, je le ferai. Je m'en veux tellement… Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, je m'en suis énormément voulu… Et c'est toujours le cas… C'est ma faute… Je… »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots et ne continue pas sa phrase.

_Il est vraiment sincère… Je le sais maintenant… Je sais que je peux compter sur lui, même si je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un…_

Pour seule réponse, Heero lui fit un sourire. Un petit sourire, mais un vrai. Le seul qu'il ait dédié à quelqu'un depuis plusieurs années.

Duo sentit son cœur se réchauffer, à l'idée que Heero ne lui en voulait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas pardonné entièrement pour le moment. S'apercevant de quelque chose et voulant améliorer l'ambiance, il partit en courant de la chambre.

« - Je reviens ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint.

« - Tu n'as pas de cd… Et il faut bien que la chaîne serve à quelque chose ! Je vais t'en faire écouter… Enfin… Si ça se trouve, tu connais, mais bon, ce sont des groupes pas connus mondialement… »

Il déposa plusieurs cd sur le lit de Heero.

« - Je voulais t'en trouver d'autres, mais c'est tellement le bordel que… Enfin j'ai pas trouvé, je chercherai plus tard ! »

Je n'ai jamais écouté de musique…

« - Tu aimes quoi comme style ? J'ai un peu de tout… »

« - Je ne sais pas… Mais j'aime les trucs calmes… »

« - Et bien, on va faire la soirée apprentissage ce soir ! Comme trucs calmes… Mhh… Ah ! Voilà ! »

Il se dirigea vers la chaîne et mit un cd.

« - C'est le cd de Final Fantasy… Enfin un mix des chansons que j'aime bien… C'est le seul truc connu que j'ai là… »

« - C'est beau. J'aime aussi. », affirma Heero en écoutant le morceau de piano.

Il lui fit écouter plusieurs cd différents, s'amusant de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui mit des chansons qui bougeaient un peu plus. Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça… Exaspérant… Et assez casse oreille.

« - ON MANGEEEEEEEEE ! », cria Solo

« - Allez, viens Heero ! Je vais te faire découvrir les délices de la pizza ! »

« - Haï ! »

_Et voilà que je me remet à parler japonais… C'est pas la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé… Mais mon père ne veut pas… Depuis que maman est morte, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a mit dans un lycée international… Il faut que je fasse attention…_

Heero le suivit jusque dans le salon où ils mangeaient.

« - TADAM ! », s'exclama Duo en lui tendant une part de pizza. « Monsieur est servi ! Pizza jambon - fromage »

Heero attendit que les autres soient servis et goûta.

_Hum… C'est bon… Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, je crois…_

Avec un grand sourire, il finit sa part de pizza ce qui fit rire les trois autres et par conséquence, rougir Heero. Le repas se finit assez calmement. Enfin aussi calme que pouvait l'être Duo, c'est à dire : en parlant sans cesse. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Heero, il s'était libéré d'un poids, et, bien qu'il s'en veuille toujours, il était d'humeur plus joyeuse.

« - Heero, prends tes médicaments, sinon tu ne vas plus pouvoir bouger… », rappela Quatre.

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu as des côtes cassées, je te rappelle, fais attention… »

_Ah oui ,c'est vrai que quelque chose clochait au tableau… Ils sont là pour s'occuper de moi car je suis malade… Enfin malade… Ils ne sont pas là car ils sont mes amis… Je n'ai pas d'amis… Mais je les remercie quand même… Sauf que dans quelques jours, je retourne chez moi avec mon père et tout va recommencer…_

Heero tenta d'éloigner ses pensées, mais en vain. Il partit se coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu pourras aller en cours demain… Il faudra que tu attendes que tu n'aies plus besoin de prendre de médicaments d'après l'infirmière… », expliqua Duo.  
« - D'accord. »

« - T'inquiète, je te passerai les cours ! Enfin… Si je comprends… »

« - Merci »

« - Bonne nuit ! »

« - Merci, toi aussi. »

_C'est étrange de ne pas dormir chez soi… Enfin il y a eut l'hôpital mais là… Je suis dans une maison… Je crois qu'ils changent ma vie… Même si elle ne pourra jamais l'être entièrement. Mon père continuera toujours ce qu'il fait et ma mère ne reviendra jamais…_

Il s'endormit, quelque peu soulagé, mais anxieux. Qu'est ce qu'il devrait faire lorsqu'il serait au lycée ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Et les autres ? De plus, Trowa et Wufei, comment seraient-ils avec lui ? Il les connaissait de vue, mais c'était tout. C'était quand même Trowa qui l'avait sauvé, après tout…

¤¤¤A Suivre….¤¤¤

**Ca traîne encore pour ce chapitre, mais ça avance, petit à petit. Faut pas tout brusquer quand même ! J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !**

**Hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage ! **

Je rappelle : 

**Une amie a fait un site de fanfictions, mais pas simplement pour les exposer… Mais pour en créer. Des fanfictions sont commencées, et chacun poursuit à sa façon en écrivant un petit morceau... et ainsi de suite… Donc une fanfiction à plusieurs ! Si des gens qui écrivent sur Gundam Wing s'inscrivent sur le site, j'en commencerai une, mais comme je connais personne dessus…  
Pour le moment, il y a pas grand monde puisque le site vient à peine d'être créé ! Mais s'il vous plaît, venez et dites moi par MP (mon pseudo est Mélaïna, je suis administratrice sur le site) que vous voulez écrire sur Gundam Wing !**

**Le lien est dans mon profil (je l'ai mis en page web et un peu plus bas dans le profil !)**

**Bizoux à tous!**

**Mélaïna**


	8. Des amis

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Hum hum. ¤Annonce avec une voix solennelle¤, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Sally ne m'appartiennent pas. ¤Commence à se faire rattraper¤ Bon d'accord… Trowa et Heero non plus ¤Voie désespérée¤ Et tous les autres persos de GW non plus. Mais… JE VEUX HEERO !

**Note : **A partir de maintenant, Sailor Sayuri devient ma bêta-lectrice ! Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin, mais bon… Au moins ça enlève les dernières fautes et elle peut me conseiller ! ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! ¤Bizoux¤

Merci à tous pour les review : **Péchapo, Siashini, Azalea-Maxwell, Thealie, Kasufu **(enfin, ça marche !)**, EyPi, Jerome, Otite la Frite, MARNIE, Sailor Sayuri, Yami Sheina **et** aoi-yume987 !**

**Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde personnellement ! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant ! !**

**Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)**

¤¤¤Chapitre 8 : Des amis¤¤¤

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Je me sens mieux, mais en même temps je ne sais pas s'il m'a réellement pardonné… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas que… On ne peut pas pardonner quelqu'un entièrement en quelques minutes, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé… Il reste toujours une trace…_

Duo fut sorti de ses pensées par Solo qui entrait dans sa chambre.

« - Hey, p'tit frère, ça va ? »

« - Oui »

« - Hum… »

« - Je m'en veux toujours. Je veux qu'un jour, il me pardonne réellement et entièrement. J'aimerais qu'il me considère comme un ami… Mais je sais que ça ne peut pas se faire en quelques secondes… »

« - Allez, t'inquiète pas ! Il a l'air très sympa et je suis sûr qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera ! »

« - Merci… »

« - Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui, déjà… »

« - Eh bien… Je m'en veux tellement… J'ai envie de me rattraper… Il est trop gentil, trop innocent… et je ne veux pas que tout recommence pour lui… »

« - Je comprends… Allez, vas dormir, ça ira mieux ! »

Il serra Duo dans ses bras et sortit de sa chambre.

_Comme je le connais, Quatre va sûrement venir maintenant que Solo est parti pour voir si je vais bien…_

Et Duo avait raison, Quatre frappa à la porte et se mit à parler avec le natté. Il ne partit qu'après être entièrement rassuré.

**¤¤¤FIN POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Hum… Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé ? Hôpital… Trowa…Quatre… Duo… Wufei… Et… Solo… Ah ! Je suis chez eux !_

Il tenta de se lever mais ses côtes lui faisaient mal et il se sentait toujours faible. Il s'assit donc dans « son » lit avec difficulté…

_Quoi ? Déjà 12h20 ? ! Mais… Les cours…_

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, il vit une enveloppe… Enorme… Sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit, avec écrit en gros en rouge : « POUR HEERO ». Il attrapa l'enveloppe et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait de marqué : « Tu DOIS ouvrir cette enveloppe ! »

_Ils pensent sûrement que je ne vais pas oser l'ouvrir…_

Et en effet, sur le dos de l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit également : « POUR HEERO », au cas où celui-ci ait des problèmes de vue et n'ait pas vu l'autre côté de l'enveloppe, ce qui était difficile à rater !

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et la lut. Il était écrit, avec une écriture soignée :

_**Coucou Heerounounet ! ! !**_

_**Euh… En fait, ça rend pas très bien… Je recommence !**_

_**Coucou Hee-chan !**_

_**Wow ! J'adore ton surnom, je suis fier de moi ! Enfin bon, je t'écris parce que… Même si ça fait pas très longtemps qu'on s'est vu… Depuis hier soir… Ben… En fait… C'est pas trop pour te donner de mes nouvelles, même si je sais que ça te ferait très plaisir… (hum hum).**_

_**Là, il est 7 heure du mat' et tu dors beaucoup beaucoup… Alors comme il faut que tu te rétablisses, on a décidé de te laisser dormir ; donc tu iras demain en cours si ça va mieux. Ce soir, on doit retourner à l'hôpital, donc on verra avec l'infirmière ! Tes médicaments sont sur la table de chevet avec de l'eau. Comme ça, si t'as mal, pas besoin de te lever !**_

_**Je me dépêche car je vais rater le bus sinon… On rentre vers 12h30 ! Solo a pas cours cette aprem… Il avait eu son emploi du temps lors de son inscription, Quatre et moi n'avons pas cours entre midi et deux !**_

_**A toute,**_

_**Duo.**_

_Il est trop gentil… 12h30 ? Dans 5 minutes, ils arrivent, et je suis encore couché !_

Il prit ses médicaments puis s'habilla juste à temps. Ils entraient dans la maison.

« - On est làààààà ! », cria Duo.

Heero descendit et vit qu'en plus, Trowa et Wufei étaient venus.

« - On vient prendre des nouvelles du malade ! », justifia Wufei en souriant.

« - Comme ça, il pourra prendre des nouvelles de l'infirmière ! », chuchota Trowa.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? ! »

« - Rien rien… »

Alors que tout le monde se mettait à rire, Wufei prit un air vexé pour cacher ses joues rouges.

_Ils sont tous là… Pour moi…_

« - Bonjour tout le monde. », dit Heero.

« - Alors, ça va mieux, tu t'es bien reposé ? », demanda Quatre.

« - Oui »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ça. Il n'était pas chez lui et il venait à peine de se lever. Même si tous les évènements l'avaient épuisé, il n'avait pas à profiter à ce point…

« - Tu t'es levé quand ? Tu as déjeuné ? », demanda Quatre.

« - Euh… Je viens de me lever », répondit-il en rougissant encore plus.

« - Ahah ! ! Un adepte de la grasse matinée, comme moi ! », s'exclama Duo. « Tu as raison, profite ! », continua t-il en lui tapotant gentiment dans le dos. « Au fait, tu as lu la lettre ? »

« - Oui, merci pour tout ! »

« - J'ai mis longtemps à trouver Hee-Chan… C'était le plus long dans la lettre, tu aimes ? »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

« - Duo, tais toi. », s'exclama Wufei qui n'en pouvait déjà plus des paroles incessantes du natté.

« - Mais Wuffinou, c'est pas gentil ça… »

« - WUFEI ! »

« - Duo, vas les installer dans la salle à manger, je vais préparer le repas. », coupa Quatre.

« - D'accord ! »

Ils prirent place dans la salle à manger et Solo et Duo mirent la table.

« - Au fait, Solo, ta matinée ? »

« - Ca va… Mais ma classe a l'air vraiment très ennuyante. »

« - Tu es en quelle classe ? », demanda Wufei.

« - Terminale ES 2… »

« - J'aime pas cette classe non plus… », affirma Wufei.

C'est là qu'il y a la plupart des membres de la bande à Yuji…

« - Bah… Tant pis, je resterai avec vous ! »

« - YES Grand frère ! Moi je veux que tu restes avec nous ! », s'exclama Duo en mode –enfant qui veut son bonbon-

Heero, Trowa et Wufei purent voir avec étonnement que les deux frères semblaient s'entendre à merveille. D'habitude, entre frères et sœurs, il y avait toujours des querelles, mais pas eux. Ils étaient très soudés.

_À cause de ce qu'ils ont vécu, je suppose…_

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire, au passage, Solo chuchota.

« - Je crois qu'il y a le mec dont tu m'as parlé… Akira… Ca doit être le même… Mais on en parlera plus tard. »

« - Oui… »

« - Y'a de l'eau, du coca, du sirop », expliqua Duo en revenant les bras chargés.

« - Du whisky… », ajouta Solo

« - YES ! »

« - Non Duo, je rigolais. »

« - Pff… », répondit Duo en rigolant.

Ils servirent leurs invités et Wufei demanda en s'adressant à Heero.

« - Ca va mieux tes blessures ? »

« - Oui. », répondit l'intéressé.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de cacher ta souffrance, Heero… », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Duo sur un ton doux.

« - Avec les médicaments, ça va. »

« - Alors, tu ne peux pas encore aller en cours. », expliqua Quatre en revenant de la cuisine.

« - Hn… »

« - Des pâtes, ça vous va ? »

« - Des spaghettis avec tout plein de sauce à la bolognaise ? », demanda Duo les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« - Oui, Duo. »

« - OUAISSSSS ! »

« - Un vrai gamin », ne put s'empêcher de dire Solo.

Quatre retourna cuisiner et Trowa demanda.

« - C'est toujours lui qui cuisine ? »

« - Hum… Solo cuisine aussi, mais moi… », expliqua Duo.

« - Toi, on ne te laisse plus toucher à une casserole de toute ta vie ! », coupa Solo.

« - Mais euh ! », râla le natté.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde et bouder Duo.

« - Quand il cuisine, s'il ne manque pas de faire brûler la cuisine, il rate le repas. Immangeable. Pourtant on lui a laissé plusieurs occasions de cuisiner, mais… Je ne veux plus retenter… », continua Solo avec un air écœuré sur le visage.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tous étaient conscients que Heero vivait des moments difficiles, même s'il avait l'air de se plaire dans cette maison. Ils voulaient lui redonner goût à la vie et l'aider. A 13h20, ils partirent en cours sauf Solo et Heero.

« - Tu veux faire quelque chose ? », demanda Solo.

« - Euh… Je sais pas… »

« - On peut aller regarder à la télé ce qu'il y a mais bon à cette heure-ci, il n'y a jamais grand chose… »

« - D'accord. »

« - Après, tu pourras aller jouer sur le PC de Duo si tu veux… Il a quelques jeux, mais je ne sais pas si tu aimeras… Ou peut-être que tu connais déjà… Il ne s'en sert jamais. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Ses compétences en informatique sont tellement vastes qu'elles se résument à appuyer sur le bouton pour allumer l'ordinateur… »

« - Hn… Je vois. »

« - Tu as un ordinateur toi, tu sais t'en servir au moins ? »

« - Je fais option Info… »

« - Ah ! Tu vas pouvoir apprendre à Duo comment s'en servir alors ! »

« - Hn… »

« - C'est un cas désespéré ; et Quatre et moi savons s'en servir que pour le strict minimum alors nous ne lui sommes pas d'une grande aide ! »

Installés sur le canapé, ils changeaient de chaîne régulièrement, n'aimant pas vraiment les émissions qui passaient. Solo faisait la conversation et Heero répondait par de vagues : « hn ».

_C'est étonnant, ils parlent tout le temps et n'ont pas beaucoup de mal à parler de leurs parents… Même s'ils ne disent pas tout de leur passé… Ils en parlent… J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent une partie encore plus sombre…_

Solo remarqua un certain malaise chez Heero lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de ses parents décédés.

« - Nous préférons penser aux bons moments passés avec eux et ne rien regretter… », expliqua t-il.

« - Hn »

_Je les comprends… Mais comment font-ils pour être si optimistes après ce qui leur est arrivé ?_

Solo parlait de tout, mais surtout de rien. Il avait bien compris que Heero ne dirait rien sur lui, mais il était comme son frère, il détestait le silence. Habituellement, Duo s'occupait de combler les vides, mais là, il n'était pas là alors il fallait prendre la relève.

_Moi qui aime le silence, le calme… Je me rends compte que ça fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un comme ça. On se sent moins seul, plus vivant…_

_Pour moi, le bruit a toujours été synonyme de violence, de cri, d'horreur, mais je me suis trompé._

_Je ne veux pas parler, je ne suis pas prêt. Même si l'on ne parle pas de soi, on se dévoile petit à petit avec la parole, et ça, je ne veux pas. On m'a prit mon corps, mon esprit en a souffert, mais il est toujours là. Et je ne suis pas prêt à partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas prêt car je ne sais même pas si je resterai encore très longtemps. Tout se passe trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. Soit c'est un rêve, soit c'est une réalité si éphémère qu'il ne faut pas que je m'y attache…_

Quatre les appela pour leur demander de les rejoindre à l'hôpital directement après les cours.

« - Grand Frère, Hee-chan, on est lààààààà ! », cria Duo.

_Hee-chan… Il m'appelle comme ça alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours… Je ne sais pas comment le prendre… C'est si… Gamin… Mais en même temps, ça me fait plaisir…_

« - Bonjour, on voudrait voir Sally Poe ».

« - Pour quelles raisons ? », interrogea la secrétaire.

« - Nous devions la voir régulièrement pour Heero Yuy », expliqua le blond.

« - Je vais la prévenir, vous savez où c'est ? »

« - Oui, merci »

Ils arrivèrent vers Sally qui sourit en les voyant.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! A ce que je vois, tout le monde s'est déplacé ! »

« - Et oui, on voulait tous te voir, Sally ! », ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Duo. « Surtout Wufei. », rajouta t-il.

« - DUO ! », s'exclama le concerné qui avait pris un teint rouge tomate.

« - C'est gentil », sourit Sally en regardant Duo, puis Wufei, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. « Bon, on va examiner notre grand malade ! »

« - Hn… »

« - Ton entrain me fait froid dans le dos, Heero. », répondit Sally en riant.

« - Hn… »

« - Vous, restez dans la salle, je dois lui faire passer quelques examens, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Sally fit de nouvelles radios à Heero pour ses côtes, surveilla les bleus, coupures, cicatrices à peine refermées.

« - Tes côtes sont toujours dans un assez mauvais état. Il faudra vraiment que tu fasses attention… En attendant, plus de sport ! Tu es toujours chez tes amis, donc je sais qu'ils s'occuperont de toi pour les médicaments. Mais quand tu rentreras chez toi, n'oublie pas de prévenir ton père si tu ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave… »

_C'est justement si je le préviens que ça s'aggravera…_

« - Il faudra lui téléphoner vraiment… Tu ne sais vraiment pas où je peux avoir son numéro ? »

« - Non… »

« - Mais alors comment tu vas savoir quand il rentrera ? »

« - Je téléphonerai sur le fixe. »

« - J'irai me renseigner à ton lycée demain. »

« - Non… S'il vous plaît. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il ne préférait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait si son père apprenait ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Je ne lui dirai rien pour ce que tu as fait si j'ai ton père au téléphone… »

« - L'hôpital. »

« - Je dirai que tu t'es fait agresser… »

« - Non, s'il vous plaît… »

« - Heero, tu es mineur, je ne peux pas rester sans le prévenir… »

« - Je… S'il vous plaît… »

_Il faut que je trouve quelque chose…_

« - Il est très occupé avec son travail et ça ne ferait que lui causer des soucis supplémentaires… Je ferai attention, mais s'il vous plaît, ne le prévenez pas… »

« - Il travaille où ? »

« - Il est ambassadeur. »

« - Pour quel pays ? »

« - La Russie. »

« - D'accord. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour lui. En attendant, fais attention à toi. »

« - Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît… »

« - On en reparlera, d'accord ? »

« - Hn… »

Sally fit un sourire compréhensif à Heero mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de la situation à laquelle il faisait face.

Ils retrouvèrent les garçons qui attendaient.

« - Voilà ! Ca s'arrange petit à petit. Il faudra venir me voir tous les jours au début, puis après on espacera. Heero, je téléphone demain à ton lycée et puis j'enverrai de quoi te dispenser de cours et une justification pour ce que tu manqueras. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu y ailles les quelques prochains jours, d'accord ? »

« - Hn »

_Non satisfaite de la réponse de ce dernier, elle se tourna vers les autres et demanda._

« - Vous le gardez bien, et s'il ne peut pas bouger sans médicaments ni rien, s'il a mal, interdiction de le faire sortir ! »

« - D'accord, on fera attention. », approuva Quatre

Il parlèrent 20 minutes ensemble car Sally décida de prendre sa pause à ce moment. Duo en profita pour faire rager certaines personnes. Enfin pour faire enrager Wufei.

« - Wuffinou, ne regarde pas Sally comme ça ! »

« - JE M'APPELLE WUFEI ET JE NE FAIS RIEN ! »

_Et ça donnait un Wufei rouge tomate à chaque fois, et un Duo content._

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Duo semblait vouloir détendre l'atmosphère en parlant sans s'arrêter, ce dont Quatre et Solo avaient l'habitude.

_Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette atmosphère… Je ne suis pas à ma place ! Je ne suis pas comme eux…_

Deux jours plus tard, Heero n'était toujours pas retourné en cours, malgré tous les arguments qu'il avait énoncés à Quatre et Duo. Ces derniers suivaient les conseils de Sally avec précaution, et même encore plus qu'il ne le fallait.

_Je n'aime pas rester toute la journée enfermé…_

Son père n'était toujours pas rentré et il se doutait que ça arriverait bientôt puisqu'il ne partait jamais aussi longtemps pour son travail.

_Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas retourner dans cet enfer… Mais je sais que c'est inévitable, et que je ne peux pas rester ici… Je sais que les quelques espoirs que j'ai pu voir ces derniers jours ne sont pas pour moi… Je n'y ai pas le droit…_

Toute la journée, Heero travaillait ou pensait. Il avait rattrapé tous les cours grâce à Duo, et n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'aide pour comprendre, c'était plutôt lui qui devait expliquer à Duo.

Le vendredi, il essaya encore de téléphoner chez lui. Il soupira d'abord de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse puis se mit à trembler lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave répondre. Il raccrocha immédiatement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_Le rêve est fini… Tout va recommencer dès ce soir…_

Il se mit à trembler de peur et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il regarda l'heure : 5h30. Il se dépêcha de remettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac et attendit le retour des garçons pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Je déteste les cours… JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Oh my god, pourquoi j'ai fait S, alors que je ne suis pas bon dans les matières scientifiques ? J'suis vraiment bête moi. Surtout que je déteste travailler, et que là je passe toutes mes soirées à bosser ! Au secours, à l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vole à mon secours… Je ne tiendrai pas toute l'année, c'est pas possible !_

« - Duo, tu es bien silencieux… », s'inquiéta Quatre.

« - Ah ! Bah tu vois que t'aimes quand je parle ! », s'exclama le natté en souriant.

« - C'est juste que quand tu ne parles pas, c'est pas normal ! », affirma Solo.

« - Je pensais juste à quel point je détestais les cours… »

Il entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent Heero assis sur le canapé avec ses sacs posés à côté de lui.

_Oh non… Il part…_

« - Tu fais quoi, Heero ? »

« - Je dois y aller, mon père est rentré… »

« - Mais… Tu ne peux pas rester pour le week-end ? »

« - Non… Désolé… »

Il tremble, ça se voit, il ne veut pas y aller, mais pourquoi ?

« - Si tu veux revenir un jour, tu es le bienvenu ! », dit Quatre en souriant.

« - Merci… »

« - On se voit lundi, mais que si tu vas mieux, d'accord ? »

« - Hn… »

« - Tu as prit tes médicaments ? »

« - Euh… »

Quatre se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec un sachet plein de médicaments.

« - Tu ne veux même pas rester ce soir ? », tenta Duo.

« - Je ne peux pas… »

_Mais pourquoi… ? Il est triste, je le sens… Cette semaine, j'avais senti qu'il allait mieux, qu'il profitait…_

« - Tu y vas vraiment toute suite ? », questionna Quatre.

« - Hn »

« - Tu peux rester quelques minutes, non ? »

« - Je… Mon père m'attend… »

« - Tiens, tes devoirs, j'ai tout photocopié tout à l'heure ! », s'exclama Duo.

« - Merci.»

Duo, Quatre et Solo semblèrent attristés du départ de Heero ; mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Heero qui semblait complètement déprimé, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

**¤¤¤Fin POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Si je reste, je vais être très en retard par rapport à l'heure à laquelle je dois prendre le bus pour revenir, alors il va être très énervé. Il faut que j'y aille, même si je ne le veux pas…_

« - On t'accompagne ? », proposa Duo.

« - Non, merci ça ira. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de faire un petit sourire pour rassurer les trois garçons.

« - A lundi ! »

_Et voilà, retour en enfer… Mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux, même si ça ne va pas me servir à grand chose… Ils étaient tristes de me voir partir… Ils tiennent à moi ! C'est la première fois…_

Arrivé devant chez lui, Heero prit une grande inspiration et entra en tremblant. Il monta les escaliers et remarqua avec soulagement que son père était sous la douche.

Il rangea toutes ses affaires et déposa ses devoirs sur son bureau. Il avait tout le week-end pour rattraper ce que Duo lui avait donné.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur un devoir de mathématiques particulièrement compliqué, Heero entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

_Oh non…_

« - Tiens ! Tu es là toi ? Ca faisait des vacances cette semaine… ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… Mais en même temps, tu me manquais… »

_Je ne préfère même pas savoir pourquoi je lui manquais…_

« - Tu sais, autant de temps sans raconter tous mes ennuis, c'est long… »

_Ca va recommencer…_

« - Je vais manger, à tout à l'heure ! », dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

_Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas…_

Il essaya d'oublier en travaillant.

_En plus… Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir bosser ce week-end finalement…_

Une demi-heure après, il se faisait traîner de force dans la pièce.

_Pas cette pièce, pas cette pièce._

« - Hum… Tu sais, j'ai eu pleins de choses qui m'ont vraiment énervé cette semaine !

Et tout recommença.

_En pire…_

_A suivre…_

**Ne me tapez pas ! Sinon je ne pourrai pas arranger les choses (car oui, ça s'arrangera !) , donc pas de menaces de mort, ni de tortures en tout genre… Ni de séquestration devant l'écran de mon ordi (bah oui, je pourrai toujours écrire n'importe quoi !)**

**Bon par contre, vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews, ça j'aime XD (comme tous les auteurs !)**

Je rappelle : 

**Une amie a fait un site de fanfictions, mais pas simplement pour les exposer… Mais pour en créer. Des fanfictions sont commencées, et chacun poursuit à sa façon en écrivant un petit morceau... et ainsi de suite… Donc une fanfiction à plusieurs ! Si des gens qui écrivent sur Gundam Wing s'inscrivent sur le site, j'en commencerai une, mais comme je connais personne dessus…  
Pour le moment, il y a pas grand monde puisque le site vient à peine d'être créé ! Mais s'il vous plaît, venez et dites moi par MP (mon pseudo est Mélaïna, je suis administratrice sur le site) que vous voulez écrire sur Gundam Wing !**

**Le lien est dans mon profil (je l'ai mis en page web et un peu plus bas dans le profil !)**

**Bizoux à tous!**

**Mélaïna**


	9. Un ange

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé ! Notons juste un léger HeeroxMelaina… Euh… ¤regarde ses lecteurs d'agiter et sortir des armes¤ Bon d'accord… y'a pas ça ; mais on peut toujours rêver !

**Disclaimers:** ¤Voix désespérée¤ Est ce qu'un jour Heero et Trowa seront à moi ? Bon ben pour le moment, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (et les autres non plus…. ¤snif snif¤ )

**Note : **Je veux des nouvelles de Sailor Sayuri ! Bouh ! !

**Note2 :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Le chapitre 10 arrivera beaucoup plus vite… J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter au rythme de la terminale, et mes activités en dehors du bahut n'arrangent pas les choses… ! Et quand j'écrivais, j'étais crevée, alors je n'avais aucune inspiration ! Encore désolée ! Le chapitre 9 est un petit peu plus long que les autres !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Yami Sheina, Siashini, Yuki, Natanaelle, Azalea-Maxwell, Marnie, Thealie, Kasufu, aoi-yume987, Péchapo **et** Noan**

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°Chapitre 9 : Un ange°°°°°°

_On est que samedi matin, et c'est déjà l'horreur. Je n'arrive même pas à me relever… Et si mes côtes allaient mieux, c'est raté pour que ça continue. Ca a empiré. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont toujours fracturées… Comment je vais expliquer ça à Sally ? Il vaudrait mieux que je n'y aille pas… _

_Heureusement que j'ai les médicaments qu'elle m'a donné, ils me calment encore mieux… Mais je n'en n'aurai pas indéfiniment… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
C'est trop dur, j'ai l'impression que les jours passés auprès de Duo, Quatre, Solo, Trowa et Wufei n'étaient qu'un rêve. La chute est encore pire. Je souffre encore plus qu'avant… Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai… J'espère que je n'aurai pas de problèmes avec Akira et sa bande lundi… J'espère que je pourrai rester avec eux, mais qu'ils ne leurs poseront pas de problèmes…_

Heero tenta de se relever, mais il ne put que retomber. Il souffrait trop. De plus, il n'y avait pas que son corps qui avait souffert, mais surtout son cœur. Lorsqu'il l'avait battu, son père avait parlé de son amante, et même s'il s'en doutait, Heero en souffrait…

_Maintenant, il trahit ma mère…_

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que son père ferait ça un jour. Il avait pensé naïvement que son père aimerait et n'aimerait que sa mère, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

_Elle est morte, c'est normal qu'il passe au dessus à un moment ou un autre …_

Il soupira, ne sachant plus comment agir. Ses pensées lui avaient permis d'oublier sa douleur momentanément, mais il revint très vite à la réalité quand il bougea son bras.

_Comment je vais faire pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre chercher les médicaments ?_

La meilleure solution, c'était peut-être d'attendre que la douleur ne passe… Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait réussi à se lever avec beaucoup de peine et ouvrait la pièce que son père n'avait pas fermée pour une fois. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il prit ses médicaments. Tout en savourant la disparition de la douleur, il réfléchit à sa situation… Ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis, et son retour chez lui… Il pensa à sa tentative de suicide, il n'avait pas essayé de s'en souvenir avant… Il était trop… Heureux…

Certains diront qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver le bonheur avec ce qu'il vivait à côté de la maison de Duo, Quatre et Solo… Mais Heero vivait avec ce qu'il avait, et pour lui, les moments qu'il avait passés ces derniers jours étaient très importants, il s'était senti vivre… Il s'était senti aimé… Même si sa première réaction avait été d'être encore plus perdu, il se rendait compte qu'il avait savouré chacun des moments passés à leurs côtés…

Mais à ce moment, seul dans sa chambre, il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments… Celui de résister, de se battre pour vivre, de se battre pour un jour être heureux, et celui de tout laisser tomber, et de recommencer ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi…

_Mourir…_

Oui, il était lâche de vouloir s'en sortir de cette manière, mais était-ce vraiment de la lâcheté que de vouloir quitter par n'importe quel moyen l'enfer où il vivait ?

Il s'était toujours persuadé que son père avait des raisons pour le frapper, que c'était _normal_ et qu'un jour, ça s'arrêterait… Mais il avait dû se faire à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était rendu compte que les parents ne faisaient pas ça habituellement… Et même s'il le savait déjà, c'était dur de l'accepter… Dur de se rendre compte que son père ne l'aimait pas.

La journée fut vraiment difficile pour Heero qui encaissa tous les jours passés loin de son père. Le verbe « défouler » n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier les coups qu'il lui avait donné.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses amis et il lui était encore plus difficile de tenir debout et de rester éveillé. Il manquait énormément de sommeil et de forces.  
Avec un grand soulagement, son père partit se coucher à 23h le dimanche, ce qui laissa 8h de repos à Heero.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il reprit des médicaments et passa à la salle de bain se soigner.

Il se rendit compte que malgré ses médicaments, il avait beaucoup de difficultés pour marcher et ça allait être dur de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Dans le bus, il retrouva Quatre, Duo et Solo. Ceux-ci vinrent lui parler, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez eux.

_Je suis content… Ils ne m'ont pas ignoré…_

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait oublier le week-end qu'il venait de passer et lorsque les trois garçons lui parlèrent de ça, il ne put prononcer un mot.

« - Heero ? », appela Duo, inquiet.

« - Oui, euh pardon. Je suis fatigué. »

« - Ca se voit, tu as l'air épuisé ! Tu as fait quoi ce week-end pour te retrouver dans cet état ? »

« - Rien… Rien de spécial, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… »

Duo, Quatre et Solo haussèrent un sourcil, face à la réponse de Heero. Son regard c'était assombri et était devenu triste et douloureux…

La matinée fut très éprouvante pour Heero qui devait prendre des médicaments régulièrement. Il était dans un état encore plus mauvais qu'avant et il retenait sans cesse des gémissements de douleur.

A midi, un autre problème se présenta : comment cacher aux autres qu'il ne mangerait pas ?

_Je ne veux pas mentir… Je ne suis pas comme ça… Pourtant ma vie est un mensonge, un mensonge tellement vrai qu'on aimerait tout, sauf le vivre… Je sais qu'en agissant ainsi, je leur cache beaucoup, et pourtant, je ne peux pas dire la vérité…_

Heero se décida à la sonnerie.

« - Duo, je ne mange pas avec vous à midi, on se retrouve après ? »

« - Ah, pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne peux pas. »

_Encore un truc qui va faire qu'ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose…_

« - Hum… Bon, alors on se retrouve à la bibliothèque dès que tu as fini de manger ! », répondit Duo malgré sa curiosité d'en savoir plus sur les motifs d'Heero.

« - D'accord »

Heero se dirigea vers son casier pour y prendre ses affaires de cours et pouvoir travailler. Il n'avait pas du tout eu le temps de le faire malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser durant les premières minutes de son week-end. Il se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque.  
Duo arrive une demi heure plus tard.

« - Me revoilààà ! ! »

Heero fit de la place en rassemblant ses affaires dans un coin de la table pour que Duo se mette à côté de lui.

« - Tu as fait tous tes devoirs ce week-end ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Hn, pas eu le temps… »

« - Ah… Te sens pas trop seul dans ce cas, j'ai rien fait non plus… Mais c'était plus de la flemmardise qu'autre chose ! Et comme je ne comprends pas grand chose… »

« - J'ai bientôt fini les maths, si tu veux je peux t'expliquer, mais après, il faut que je fasse l'histoire… »

« - Ah ben, on pourra le faire ensemble, ça ira plus vite ! »

« - Hn »

« - Hn oui, Hn non ? »

« - Hn hn », répondit Heero en acceptant la demande du natté.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et sortit ses affaires.

« - Quand tu auras fini, j'aurai quelque chose à te demander ! »

« - Hn »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero était en pleines explications mathématiques avec Duo qui ne comprenait strictement rien.  
Bien que le Japonais soit toujours patient, il sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher d'ici peu. Non pas qu'il en voulait au Natté de ne rien comprendre… Juste que lui même, ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

« - A ce stade, tu vas devoir revoir tout depuis le collège. »

« - Ah, je me disais aussi… C'était pas normal que je ne comprenne rien. Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout une fois, ça sera mieux je crois… On a qu'à faire l'histoire, et si on a le temps, on reprend…»

« - Hn. Il faut qu'on aille chercher des livres alors. »

Duo le suivit dans les rayons.

« - Pfiou, et c'est où qu'on cherche et surtout qu'on trouve là ? Y'a vraiment trop de choix ! »

Heero ne répondit pas, mais Duo ne s'en soucia pas et continua son monologue.

« - La révolution française… Le temps des samouraï… Les… »

« - C'est là. », coupa Heero qui essayait déjà d'attraper un livre en hauteur.

« - A croire qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les lise ces livres… Ils sont hauts ! Attends Heero, ne te fatigue pas, je vais le faire, je suis plus grand que toi… »

Duo s'arrêta de parler et fixa Heero, un air d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« - Ca y est, je l'ai. », dit Heero en se tournant vers le natté.

Le Japonais regarda son ami sans comprendre.

« - Duo ? », appela t-il.

« - Heero, c'est quoi ça ? »

Heero regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. Il répondit alors…

« - Ben un livre d'Histoire… Je ne savais pas que ça te faisait aussi peur que les maths… »

« - Je parle de tes blessures, sur ton ventre ! »

_Oh non, quand j'ai pris le livre, en tendant mes bras, mon tee-shirt a dû se soulever…_

« - Je euh… »

« - Tu ne les avais pas vendredi, ça allait beaucoup mieux ! Et là c'est tout réouvert ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! C'est la bande à Akira ? Pourtant on ne s'est pas quittés sauf pour que j'aille manger, et ils étaient au self en même tant que nous ! »

Duo ne cachait pas son inquiétude sur son visage et Heero ne savait pas comment réagir. Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas mentir. Cacher la vérité, c'était une chose, mais mentir… A ses nouveaux amis…

_Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité… Comment je vais faire ? Si je lui mens, je risque de tout gâcher, et il ne va pas vouloir que je ne lui dise rien… Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose, j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois qu'il s'inquiétait, ou qu'il ne me croyait pas entièrement…  
Je ne veux pas perdre mes seuls amis… Je ne veux pas…_

Sans s'en rendre compte, une unique larme avait coulé sur son visage.  
Duo s'approcha de lui et l'essuya délicatement avec son doigt.

« - Viens, on va dehors. »

Heero le suivit mécaniquement. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Ils s'isolèrent dans un couloir pas très loin de la bibliothèque.

« - Heero ? ? »

« - Hn… »

« - Explique-moi s'il te plaît ! »

« - Hn ? »

« - Pourquoi as-tu des blessures sur ton ventre ? Pourquoi ça a l'air comme avant que tu te soignes, voire pire ? Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? »

« - Je… Je ne peux pas… Le dire. »

« - Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, non ? »

« - Oui… »

« - Alors raconte-moi tout. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Duo tenait vraiment à Heero, et le fait qu'il souffre comme ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile de s'ouvrir aux autres, mais c'était un moyen efficace pour se reprendre en main et régler ses problèmes.

« - Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« - Mon… mon… »

Duo encouragea Heero du regard.

« - Père… »

_Ca y est, je l'ai dit, et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ça va donner ? Comment je vais m'en sortir ? S'il l'apprend, je suis mort…_

« - N'en parle pas, s'il te plaît ! ! », le supplia t-il.

Duo n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'annonce du Japonais. Son père lui faisait ça ? Mais comment quelqu'un pouvait faire ça à son propre enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Il essaya de se calmer, car son corps s'était mis à trembler à l'annonce d'Heero.

« - Il faut que tu ailles porter plainte ! »

« - Non ! »

« - Heero, tu ne tiendras pas sinon, il faut que tu le fasses. Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux ! Mais ne le laisse pas te détruire ! Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ? »

« - Je ne sais plus… Six ans… Ou je ne sais plus… »

Les mains de Duo se mirent à trembler à nouveau, encore plus violemment que précédemment, alors qu'il se retenait d'évacuer la rage qu'il ressentait envers l'homme qui battait son propre fils.

« - Heero, fais voir ce qu'il t'a fait ce week-end, il faut qu'on te soigne ! »

« - Non, non… »

« - Heero ! »

Le Japonais souleva son tee-shirt pour lui montrer de nombreux hématomes, de grandes plaies et coupures. Il grimaça de douleur en levant les bras, ce qui fit trembler encore plus le natté qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ne semblant pas y croire.

« - Il faut qu'on aille voir Sally ! »

« - Non, non ! ! Surtout pas ! Si je le fais, elle va prévenir mon père, je ne peux pas ! »

« - Heero, il faut que tu y ailles ! »

« - Non, non, non… Duo… Non… Non… Non … »

Tout en répétant inlassablement des « non », il s'était mis à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Duo le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, tout en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur ses nombreuses blessures.

« - Je suis là, tout s'arrangera. Solo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont là aussi. »

« - Ne leurs dis pas ! »

« - Non, mais il faudra qu'on règle ce problème ! Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état… ! »

_Je ne lui ai pas dit grand chose, mais il sait le principal… C'est la première fois que je me confie à quelqu'un, et ça fait du bien d'un côté… Je me sens moins seul… Mais j'ai tellement peur que mon père l'apprenne… Si tel était le cas… Je ne donnerai pas cher à ma peau…_

Duo était allé chercher tous les médicaments dont il avait besoin ainsi que les pommades et avait soigné Heero qui se sentait un peu mieux maintenant. Le Japonais en avait profité pour déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, expliquant à Duo ce qu'il vivait, pourquoi son père faisait ça…

_Je sais que je peux compter sur lui… Il faut juste qu'il ne le dise pas et n'agisse pas sans que je sois au courant… Je ne veux pas perdre les seules personnes qui tiennent à moi… Et si mon père l'apprend, il fera tout pour que je ne les vois pas…_

« - Comment tu vas faire pour Sally ? Tu devais aller la voir ce soir… », questionna Duo.

« - Je n'irai pas… Je ne peux pas… »

« - Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution… Ca ne peut pas durer… »

« - Ca a presque toujours été comme ça, je peux le supporter. »

« - Non ! », cria Duo. « Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état, je refuse qu'il recommence et que tu reviennes complètement anéanti ! Ca ne fait peut-être pas très longtemps que l'on se connaît, mais je déteste les injustices, et quand j'apprécie quelqu'un, je ne le lâche pas, alors je ferai tout pour t'aider, je te le promet ! »

« - Ne fais rien ! Si mon père l'apprend… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai une solution. »

« - Merci… »

Le natté lui fit un grand sourire éblouissant. Pas besoin de promesse orale, la détermination que l'on pouvait voir dans son regard et sur ses lèvres suffisait.

Durant les cours, Duo fit encore plus attention à son voisin. Dès que celui-ci semblait avoir mal à cause de ses blessures, il s'en occupait.  
Heero se sentait très gêné. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être évité de tout le monde, d'être détesté…

« - J'veux des vacances… », marmonna Duo, complètement endormi.

« - Après, tu t'étonnes de ne rien comprendre… »

« - Mais j'ai du mal à lutter contre les somnifères vivants, et en plus, même si j'écoutais, je n'arriverai pas à comprendre… »

« - Mr maxwell, puisque vous avez envie de parler… Et de dormir, vu votre position… Vous allez vous réveiller et répondre à ma question ! »

« - Quelle question ? », marmonna t-il.

« - Que dites-vous ? », interrogea le professeur.

« - Euh c'est à dire que… »

« - La deuxième de la feuille », chuchota Heero.

Duo regarda rapidement la question et eut l'air encore plus perdu qu'avant…

« - Par récurrence », chuchota encore Heero.

Ce que s'empressa de répondre le natté à haute voix.

« - Merci… Mr Yuy »

Ledit concerné rougit et Duo recommença à dormir.

« - Au fait, Heero… Tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu savais exactement la réponse, où on en était et ce que le prof disait… »

« - Ben je t'écoute, toi et le prof… »

« - Mouais… »

La sonnerie retentit et Duo se retint de crier un « YEEEEEES ! » de pur bonheur.

« - Enfin la récré ! »

« - Mr Maxwell, venez ici, j'ai à vous parler ! »

« - Oh non… »

« - Je dois passer aux casiers, je vais prendre des affaires, je te rejoint devant la salle directement après ! »

« - D'accord… Souhaite moi bonne chance… »

« - Bonne chance »

Duo eut un rire amer et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur tandis que Heero se dirigeait vers son casier.

**¤¤¤POV Duo¤¤¤**

_Je crois que la prochaine fois, j'écouterai… Non parce que rester à la récré alors que je pourrai être en train de parler, de courir, de chanter, de… Enfin de faire pleins de choses super intéressantes… Mais non… Je dois rester ici, à écouter le prof me faire la morale_…

« - Je trouve votre comportement inadmissible ! Que vous dormiez, c'est un fait, mais qu'en plus vous parliez… Si vous n'aimez pas cette matière, au moins ne dérangez pas les autres ! »

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« - Je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que je suis en colère contre vous, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez plus d'efforts pour cette matière ! C'est l'une des principales dans votre section, alors pensez-y ! »

« - Oui. »

« - Quelqu'un vous aide à comprendre ? »

« - Oui, Heero. »

« - Très bien alors, il a un très bon niveau. C'est donc une bonne chose. »

« - Oui »

« - Ca fait un moment que vous êtes arrivés et je ne voudrai pas que votre comportement se dégrade, voilà tout ! Je ne vous aurai pas gardé à la fin du cours sinon. Vous avez des questions ? »

« - Non… »

« - Bien, à demain alors. »

« - Au revoir monsieur ! »

_Tiens, ça fait plus de cinq minutes que le prof m'a retenu et Heero n'est toujours pas revenu… Pourtant y'a jamais personne aux casiers à cette récré puisque beaucoup finissent l'heure d'avant… Je vais attendre encore un peu, histoire qu'on ne se cherche pas en se croisant…_

« - Salut Frérot ! »

« - Solo ! Tu as encore cours ? »

« - Oui, donc je rentre avec vous ce soir ! »

« - Super ! »

« - Heero n'est pas avec toi ? »

« - Euh non, il est allé aux casiers… Mais là ça fait plus de dix minutes… On le rejoint ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Tes cours se passent bien ? »

« - Ben euh… Oui… Enfin si je pouvais en être dispensé ça serait génial aussi… »

« - Si tu arrêtes les cours, j'arrête aussi… Le prof m'a gardé à la fin de la récréation car je n'écoutais pas pendant son cours… Mais je ne comprends vraiment rien… C'est dur ! »

« - Tu vas t'en sortir… Essaie juste de bosser un peu plus que ce week-end par exemple… »

« - J'étais fatigué… »

« - Si on t'écoutais, tu serais toujours fatigué, tu aurais tout le temps faim et envie de parler. »

« - Mais euh ! »

Arrivés aux casiers, les deux frères s'aperçurent que le lieu était totalement désert…

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…_

« - On va voir dehors ? »

Inconsciemment, Duo se mit à accélérer le pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

« - Duo, pourquoi tu vas là bas ? Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci… On ne risque pas de trouver Hee… »

Solo s'arrêta de parler et se mit à courir à la suite de Duo qui criait.

« - Arrêtez tout de suite ! »

Yuji et quatre autres personnes de la bande à Akira se trouvaient autour de Heero. Yuji le tenait pas les bras, l'empêchant de faire un seul geste.

« - Yuji, tu le lâches maintenant ! », hurla Duo avec rage.

« - Oh tiens… Yuy se serait-il fait des amis ? ! »

Il eut un rictus mauvais et reprit sur un ton toujours aussi ironique.

« - Je t'avais prévenu, Maxwell… Rester avec lui ne pouvait pas être bon pour toi… »

Il repoussa Heero d'un geste brusque qui tomba par terre et se dirigea vers le natté. Un autre releva Heero sans aucune douceur tandis que Yuji provoquait les deux frères.

« - Il est encore temps de changer d'avis… »

« - Oui bien sûr… Mais je ne le ferai jamais ! », cracha Duo.

« - Et bien, tant pis pour toi… Tu le regretteras… Et ça commencera aujourd'hui… C'est valable pour ton frère aussi ! »

« - Comment comptes-tu me le faire regretter ? »

« - Et bien… Tu seras considéré comme Heero, comme un moins que rien. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux moins que rien ? »

Yuji s'avança pour le frapper, mais Duo évita le coup de poing avec adresse et eut un sourire supérieur.

« - Tu crois apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a vécu en Amérique, dans des quartiers où la violence régnait ? »

Duo évita les frappes, les coups de pieds avec habileté, et continua en regardant son adversaire dans les yeux.

« - Lâche Heero ! »

« - Non. »

La réponse ne lui plût pas. Il commença donc à répondre aux coups. Les autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient vinrent l'aider, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Solo qui protégeait son petit frère.

Celui qui tenait le Japonais, voyant ses amis à terre, partit en courant et laissa Heero où il était. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers lui.

« - Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? ? », s'empressa de demander le natté.

« - Non… Vous êtes arrivés à temps… Merci, merci, merci… »

Duo eut un soupir de soulagement et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« - Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux plus te laisser seul ? A partir de maintenant, je serai ton garde du corps attitré ! »

**¤¤¤Fin POV Duo¤¤¤**

Le soir, quand Heero rentra chez lui, son père était déjà présent. La séance habituelle dura moins longtemps. La douleur du garçon était surtout due aux anciennes blessures qui s'ouvraient à nouveau.

Et juste avant de s'endormir, il n'eut pas aucune mauvaise pensée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée… Une journée magnifique… Parce que maintenant, j'ai un ange qui va me sauver..._

¤¤¤A suivre¤¤¤

Voilà le chapitre 9 est –enfin- fini ! Je sais j'ai mis très très longtemps à l'écrire… C'est surtout que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 10 ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude… Et il commence à se passer des choses… Un léger rapprochement entre Heero et Duo… Enfin léger… Plutôt un grand pas quand même ! !

L'annonce pour le forum de fanfictions, à voir dans mon profil (avec le lien) ou sur mes anciens chapitres !

N'hésitez pas à** envoyer des reviews **! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives !

Bizoux à tous,

Mélaïna


	10. Un nouveau départ

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** Toujours les mêmes que le premier chapitre. On approche du Melaïna x Heero… Dans mes rêves ! :D (c'est déjà pas mal, je sais…)…

**Disclaimers:** Je les veux !! Ok ok, vous voulez pas… Je peux faire des concessions et tous vous les laisser, sauf Heero et Trowa… :D

**Note : **Et bien, j'ai mis du temps à faire ce chapitre. Je m'excuse !! J'ai eu quelques problèmes et je ne pouvais plus écrire… Et l'inspiration me manquait beaucoup à cause de mes problèmes… Pour le chapitre 11, je peux vous dire qu'il sera vite publié, et cette fois c'est vrai !! Je ne peux pas vous mentir car il est déjà écrit ! Il faut juste que j'aie accès à Internet, j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec mon ordi en ce moment !

**Note2 :** Je pense que la fic devrait faire entre 15 et 20 chapitres. Peut-être que j'aurai d'autres idées entre temps, mais pour le moment, ça sera dans cette ordre là !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Thealie, Siashini, Sailor Sayuri, Iroko, Noan, Lazulis, Kasufu, Kat-Chan, Yunalesca,09, Yami Sheina, Yuky, Marnie02, Ilham, Edelweiss **et **Cerise.**

Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau départ.

« - J'ai entendu une rumeur vous concernant… », commença Wufei en arrivant.

Duo prit un air angélique et répondit.

« - Une rumeur ? Mais tu sais que nous sommes des anges… Que pourraient dire les gens derrière notre dos ? »

« - Il paraîtrait que vous vous êtes imposés face à la bande d'Akira. »

« - On leur a juste démontré qu'il était mauvais pour eux de s'en prendre à Heero… Ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. S'ils recommencent, ils le verront encore ! », argumenta Solo d'un air désinvolte.

« - Pour résumer, s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, ils finiront très mal, car je ne les laisserai pas faire. », expliqua Duo énervé.

« - Et Duo ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure… », continua Quatre.

« - Mais vous savez, à cause de ça, nous n'aurons pas la vie facile… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. En tout cas, je pense, alors vous n'êtes obligés de faire comme nous mais… », continua Duo en fixant Wufei et Trowa.

« - Ne vas pas plus loin, on reste avec vous. », coupa Wufei.

« - Oui », approuva Trowa.

Duo les remercia d'un grand sourire et Heero fut soulagé. Il n'avait rien dit lors de la conversation mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait protégé. Il savait que ses nouveaux et premiers amis seraient là pour lui à partir de maintenant.

« - Merci, merci pour tout », chuchota t-il.

Duo se tourna vers lui et mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - C'est normal, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens nous en parler. »

Heero releva la tête vers Duo pour le remercier mais il fut troublé par le regard que Duo posait sur lui, un regard protecteur et déterminé. Il savait par là qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant et détourna la tête en rougissant.

« - Bon, maintenant… », reprit Duo plein d'entrain, « Il faut trouver un nom pour nous… Les chevaliers de la justice… Ou les héros du Japon ? »

« - NON ! », crièrent Quatre et Solo d'une même voix.

« - Je me sentirai humilié… », continua Wufei qui fut approuvé par Trowa avec un hochement de tête.

« - Hn », désapprouva également Heero.

« - Oh… Vous êtes même pas marrants ! Moi j'trouvais ça bien… »

« - T'as toujours voulu trouver des surnoms stupides ou des noms stupides à tout ce que tu avais sous la main », dit Quatre.

« - Et c'est pas prêt de changer apparemment… », s'inquiéta Solo.

« - Vous êtes vraiment des cas… », affirma Wufei en rigolant.

« - Nianiania !! J'suis sûr que tu es pire Wufeinounet ! »

« - WUFEI !! »

« - Oui oui, Feifei… »

« - J'ai dit WUFEI ! »

Duo ignora Wufei et continua la conversation avec les autres sans se soucier du regard tueur du chinois. Trowa, de son côté, souriait légèrement en regardant Wufei. C'était rare qu'il s'énerve aussi facilement et apparemment, Duo avait une influence sur beaucoup de monde. Par son caractère ouvert, il attirait naturellement les gens à lui. Wufei, bien qu'il râle tout le temps, n'échappait pas à cette règle, il adorait Duo, mais Trowa le savait, jamais celui-ci ne le dirait… Il préférait se cacher sous ce masque de grincheux.

Le chinois remarqua que son ami le fixait et lui lança un regard tueur. Il savait très bien que Trowa l'avait cerné et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en serve à un moment ou un autre. Son meilleur ami était très calme mais très malin… Il devrait faire attention.

Heero regardait ses nouveaux amis. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sociales évoluées mais il savait comprendre les gens… Il n'avait pas besoin de parler aux gens pour savoir comment ils étaient. En y pensant, ses nouveaux amis étaient les seuls qu'il n'avait pas réussis à cerner.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Il ne faisait que suivre son instinct depuis le début, mais c'est son cœur qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire et pour une fois, il voulait le suivre.

Oui, tout allait bien maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul. Le seul moment qu'il redoutait à présent était de rentrer chez lui tous les soirs. Même si Akira et sa bande ne pouvaient plus lui faire subir les mêmes choses qu'avant grâce à la présence de Duo, Solo et ses nouveaux amis, son père serait toujours le même : toujours aussi violent.  
Ce qu'il regrettait l'autre jour lui paraissait maintenant un moyen d'être enfin libre… Pourvu que sa nouvelle amante lui prenne du temps. De cette manière, il trahissait le deuil de sa mère, mais cela permettait à Heero d'avoir un semblant de repos entre temps.

_Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à penser de telles choses… Pardon maman…_

Duo était maintenant la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider vraiment puisqu'il était le seul à être au courant de la situation réelle que vivait Heero.  
C'est le cœur plus léger tout de même que le Japonais retourna en cours accompagné de ses amis. Il se mit à côté de Duo, à la place qui lui était assignée mais cette fois avec un sourire aux lèvres. Si petit que personne ne le remarqua, mais bien réel.

Duo, de son côté était toujours inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour aider Heero et ça le troublait. Comment pouvait-il séparer Heero de son père ? Il ne voulait pas le laisser retourner chez lui le soir même et pourtant il y était obligé… Il ne voulait vraiment pas.

« - Rentre avec nous ce soir ! », s'exclama t-il à voix basse en plein milieu du cours.

« - Tu n'as pas suivi le cours de maths. »

« - Ca m'est égal, Heero, je suis sérieux. »

« - Je ne peux pas et tu le sais… »

« - Rentre avec nous, s'il te plaît. »

« - M. Maxwell, puisque votre envie de parler dépasse mes explications, je vous demanderai de répondre à la question que je viens de poser… »

« - Je… »

« - Je lui expliquais justement ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, professeur. », l'interrompit Heero.

« - Hm… Puisque c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de lui faire rattraper son retard, je ne peux rien dire, mais si vous pouviez éviter de le faire pendant mes cours, je vous en remercierai. »

« - Oui professeur. »

Des murmures s'étaient élevées suite à l'interruption d'Heero. En effet, depuis le temps qu'il était là dans la classe, il n'avait jamais ouvert une seule fois la bouche et encore moins pour protéger quelqu'un. Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers Yuji pour voir sa réaction mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que leur lancer un regard méchant pour les empêcher de faire une quelconque remarque.

Heero, de son côté avait remis la tête dans ses bouquins pour clore la discussion, mais elle n'était que reportée pour Duo qui comptait bien faire quelque chose pour son ami.

Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais laisser des amis et de toujours les protéger et les aider, mais depuis un certain temps, c'était surtout lui qui avait été aidé et principalement par Quatre qui avait tout fait pour les sortir de leur misère. Il voulait maintenant, à son tour, aider une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à Heero. Dès le départ, le Japonais avait attiré Duo et l'Américain avait tout de suite voulu le connaître plus. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, maintenant qu'il savait l'enfer qu'il vivait, il était encore plus décidé à l'aider et à comprendre ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui.

La fin des cours arrivée, il se décida à reparler à Heero.

« - Non, Duo, je ne peux pas… Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi. Je te remercie et vraiment… Ca me touche beaucoup, mais… »

« - Mais quoi ? Tu préfères retourner avec lui plutôt que de rester avec nous qui sommes là pour toi ? Tu préfères souffrir encore et encore plutôt que d'essayer d'avoir un petit peu de bonheur ? C'est ce que tu préfères ? »

« - Je ne le préfère pas mais j'y suis obligé ! C'est mon père, et tout ce qu'il fait n'enlève pas sa garde ni les droits qu'il a sur moi ! »

« - Te battre n'est pas un droit qu'a un père… »

« - Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Qui va croire un enfant réservé timide comme moi contre la parole de l'ambassadeur qu'est mon père ? Personne. »

« - J'ai une solution moi, mais il faut que tu acceptes de me faire confiance encore plus, et pas qu'à moi… »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - De Quatre. »

« - Je ne veux pas de la pitié d'une autre personne… »

« - Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Heero, c'est de l'amitié… »

Heero ne trouva rien à répondre face à cette dernière réplique, il baissa la tête et Duo le prit dans ses bras, comprenant que ce que traversait son ami était vraiment dur à supporter.

« - Tu es d'accord ? », redemanda l'Américain en s'écartant un peu.

« - Je… »

« - Tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un chez toi en ce moment ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, il a une amante alors il ne prévient pas quand il sera là ou pas. »

« - Bien… Il faut que nous en parlions à Quatre, tu veux bien ? »

_Il faut que je leur fasse confiance… Je… C'est ma dernière chance de m'en sortir…_

Heero hocha affirmativement de la tête, un air déterminé dans ses yeux. Un air que Duo n'avait jamais vu venant de lui et il fut heureux. Il savait à présent que l'enfer du Japonais serait enfin fini.

« - Je lui en parlerai ce soir. En attendant tu viens chez nous. Même s'il s'aperçoit de ton absence il ne saura pas où chercher… Et… Il ne cherchera pas toute suite je pense… », ajouta t-il mi-triste, mi-colérique.

« - Je ne pense pas… Il va penser que je suis allé traîner ou coucher avec n'importe qui… Je crois que c'est ce qu'il pense de moi depuis pas mal de temps dès que j'arrive un petit peu en retard… »

« - C'est réglé ! Tu viens à la maison ce soir ! »

Il entraîna le Japonais à sa suite, ne lui permettant pas de refuser. Il arrivèrent près de Quatre et Solo qui attendaient Duo pour rentrer.

« - Heero, tu prends le bus avec nous ? », demanda Quatre.

Sans laisser le temps à celui-ci de répondre, le blond se reprit.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu prends le même bus que nous non ? »

« - Je… »

« - Il vient chez nous ce soir », interrompit Duo.

« - Oh… D'accord », sourit le Blond.

Malgré la confiance qu'avait placé le Japonais dans Duo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. Pas maintenant que ses espoirs de voir enfin toute cette souffrance cesser étaient si proches. Duo lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_Comment fait-il pour toujours faire ce dont j'ai besoin au moment où il faut ? J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi… C'est à la fois bien mais ça me fait peur aussi…_

Heero décida de ne plus penser aux conséquences de ses actes, du moins pour le moment. Il voulait profiter de la chance qui s'offrait à lui. C'est pourquoi il écouta les conversations de ses trois amis. Ils étaient tous les trois rieurs et parlaient beaucoup… Tout l'opposé d'Heero. Malgré tout, il voulait être avec eux.

_Ils vont me rendre heureux, je le sais._

C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'Heero arriva chez ses amis.

« - Bon, ben t'as toujours ta chambre ! Il faudra juste aller te chercher quelques habits dès qu'on pourra. En attendant je te prêterai quelques trucs. Ca t'ira peut-être un peu grand, mais je dois avoir quelques habits trop petits qui traînent dans les cartons que j'ai toujours pas défaits… »

« - Merci Duo »

« - C'est normal. Je vais aller parler à Quatre, toute suite, pour qu'on puisse réfléchir le plus vite possible à une solution. Repose toi en attendant et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander… »

« - Euh… Je veux bien tes livres de cours, j'en ai pas mal qui sont restés chez moi… »

« - On voit bien que c'est pas moi qui parle… Quelqu'un m'aurait dit 'repose toi', je serai couché dans mon lit, devant la télé ou un jeu… Enfin bon ! Viens dans ma chambre, je te passe mes livres. »

« - Ah oui, c'est toujours le bordel dans ma chambre, ça a pas changé ! », ajouta Duo en entrant dans sa chambre.

Puis Duo se dirigea vers la chambre de Quatre qu'il trouva en train de travailler.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Oui Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda le Blond inquiet.

« - Il faut que je te parle, tu as le temps maintenant ? »

« - Oui bien sûr. »

Il rangea ses livres dans un coin de son bureau et Duo s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

« - Je dois te parler de Heero. »

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« - Oui oui, mais ça ne me concerne pas, ça le concerne lui… »

Voyant l'air triste de Duo, Quatre le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

« - Tu sais, quand Heero était à l'hôpital, l'infirmière nous a dit que beaucoup de ses blessures ne dataient pas seulement des dernières années mais étaient beaucoup plus lointaines… Nous avons tous pensé que c'était d'autres personnes comme Akira et sa bande qui en étaient la cause, mais c'est faux… La personne qui lui fait ça… C'est… Son père… »

« - QUOI ? »

« - Il était presque guéri l'autre jour, et j'ai revu des blessures encore plus récentes… Elles ne pouvaient pas être faites par Akira ou d'autres car il n'avait vu personne entre le temps où on l'avait laissé et où il était revenu au lycée… Alors il a été forcé de parler. Il veut que personne ne soit au courant et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de t'en parler seulement car je pense que tu es la seule personne qui peut l'aider… »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu as assez d'influence et de contacts… Et… Son père est ambassadeur, alors personne ne croira Heero et son père serait encore pire s'il apprenait que son fils a porté plainte contre lui… Et puis, je sais ce que sont les services sociaux. Le temps qu'ils agissent, il est déjà trop tard, ou alors ils ne le font pas de la bonne manière… »

« - Je comprends Duo… Je vais contacter les gens que je connais au Japon, et si je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème seul, je demanderai à mon père. »

Voyant l'air inquiet et suppliant de son ami, l'Arabe rajouta.

« - Je te promet que bientôt tout sera fini pour son père et que Heero ne souffrira plus à cause de lui. Et en attendant que tout soit fini il peut rester ici. »

Duo sourit.

« - Merci Quatre… Tu es génial. »

Il le prit dans ses bras puis l'Américain sortit de la chambre.

« - Et vu la tournure des événements pour toi… Il va rester plus longtemps », murmura Quatre.

« - Tu disais ? », demanda Duo en passant la tête par la porte.

« - Rien rien »

L'Américain se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero pour lui relater sa conversation avec Quatre. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

« - Je peux entrer ? »

« - Hn hn »

Pensant que c'était une réponse positive, il entra dans la chambre. Heero était plongé dans ses devoirs comme il s'y attendait.

« - J'ai parlé à Quatre »

Heero leva les yeux sans laisser de sentiments transparaître.

« - Il a accepté… Il va contacter des gens qu'il connaît au Japon et qui sont susceptibles de t'aider sans que ton père ne puisse s'en sortir. Si jamais les gens qu'il connaît ne peuvent pas trop t'aider à ce niveau, il verra avec son père et là, je t'assure qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir ! Son père a des contacts partout dans le monde et un pouvoir impressionnant… »

Heero baissa la tête, ce qui surprit Duo.

« - Heero ? »

« - Me… Merci… »

Duo fut un peu déstabilisé de le voir montrer ses sentiments comme ça. Même si l'asiatique s'était confié plusieurs fois à lui, il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir sans émotions, sans sentiments qu'il en était surpris à chaque fois. Il ressentait aussi un certain plaisir à savoir qu'Heero se confiait à lui.

« - C'est rien Heero, je suis vraiment pressé que tout s'arrange et soit fini… Comme ça tu pourras enfin vivre normalement et tu pourras peut-être même rester ici, non ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Heero.

« - C'est vrai ? »

« - Oui, enfin il faudra demander à Quatre mais comme je connais déjà sa réponse positive… »

Le visage de Heero redevint neutre et il dit simplement :

« - On verra bien. J'espère que Quatre y arrivera… »

« - Bon, en attendant ça te dirait pas de te détendre, de faire autre chose ? »

« - Hn, après mes maths. »

« - On les fera après, non ? »

« - Non, je préfère tout faire maintenant, après j'aurai tout mon temps. »

Voyant l'air déçu de Duo, il rajouta.

« - Amène tes devoirs aussi, comme ça on les fait ensemble, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies compris les maths. »

« - Tu me connais trop bien ! », répondit Duo avec un grand sourire. « Je vais les chercher »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero était en pleine explication des devoirs de maths du lendemain.

« - Tu as toujours autant de mal à comprendre les maths toi… »

« - Mais non !! Je comprends beaucoup mieux grâce à toi… Tu ne te rappelles pas mon niveau au tout début ? Ca ne peut pas être pire !! Et je suis sûr d'avoir progressé quand même… »

« - hn hn »

« - Même mon professeur particulier n'a pas l'impression que je peux arriver à quelque chose et que j'ai progressé… Je vais finir par arrêter… »

« - Mais si tu as progressé ! »

« - Ah !! Je le savais ! », Dit le natté avec un air vainqueur.

Duo faisait tout pour détendre Heero et tentait par tout moyen de lui faire oublier un petit peu son père.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Duo fit découvrir les autres joies de la nourriture américaine…

« - Vous voulez manger quelque chose spécialement ? »

« - Hamburger !! »

Quatre prit un air désespéré mais se tourna vers Heero pour attendre sa réponse.

« - Hn… »

« - Tu ne connais pas non plus ça ? Après les pizza, les hamburger… Mais où va le monde ! »

« - Duo… A force de manger comme toi, on va tous devenir obèses…. »

« - Mais non Quatre, regarde ma ligne ! Je suis parfait ! »

« - C'est de famille ! »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime frérot ! »

Heero se fit discret au repas, comme à son habitude c'était les trois autres personnes qui parlaient, et principalement les deux frères qui faisaient du bruit.

Après le repas, Heero montra quelques trucs sur l'ordinateur à Duo qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment ça marchait.

« - Merci Heero ! T'es trop fort ! Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour comprendre tout ça… J'ai jamais eu l'habitude des ordi… »

« - Des chiffres non plus apparemment. »

« - Ca c'est autre chose !! », répondit le natté avec un grand sourire.

« - Si tu as autre chose à me demander sur l'info, je t'expliquerai. »

« - Merci beaucoup Hee-Chan ! »

« - De rien, bonne nuit. », répondit Heero en rougissant face au surnom.

« - Bonne nuit ! »

Heero passa à la salle de bain avant de se mettre dans son lit. Il était dans le noir et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tous les éléments marquants de sa vie. S'il devait faire un résumé rapide, il commencerait par la mort de sa mère, puis le changement de comportement de son père. A cela, il fallait ajouter le changement de ville régulièrement, puis Akira et sa bande étaient entrés dans sa vie, ils l'avaient ruinée encore un peu plus… La fin de son histoire aurait pu être son suicide, mais l'arrivée de ses nouveaux amis avait tout changé. Il leur devait beaucoup de choses. Il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup et pourtant il était sûr qu'ils étaient sincères et qu'ils seraient tous beaucoup liés par la suite, en tout cas, il l'espérait.  
Duo, Solo et Quatre étaient arrivés tard dans l'année et ils s'étaient pourtant très bien adaptés aux autres… Ils ne restaient pratiquement qu'avec lui, Trowa et Wufei mais ça ne leur empêchait pas de parler aux autres… C'était vraiment des gens différents de lui, mais ça lui était égal. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Wufei et Solo mais il les appréciait, quant à Trowa c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Quatre allait tout faire pour rendre sa vie meilleure et Duo… Il ne savait pas. Duo avait tout de suite attiré son regard, malgré son refus de lui parler au départ pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis de la part d'Akira et sa bande. Il aimait être avec Duo… Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il arrivait peu à peu à s'ouvrir et même si ce n'était qu'avec une personne, c'était déjà un pas énorme pour lui. Il avait une confiance aveugle en ce garçon natté et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Cette réflexion faite, il fut encore plus troublé et son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement avec pour seule pensée…

_Duo…_

--Fin du chapitre 10--

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Il est un petit peu plus court que le précédent chapitre, mais bon… Je voulais le finir là. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 11 et je suis bien décidée à écrire en ce moment, alors je vais pouvoir publier la suite très vite. Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme régulier maintenant.**

**Mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait très plaisir DD et ça encourage vraiment !**

**Gros bizoux à tous,**

**Mélaïna**


	11. Début d'un Bonheur

**Titre****: **Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Et pour l'instant, ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais un jour, Heero sera mien ! Je rêveuh…

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels et l'incapacité de poster ce chapitre qui, comme je l'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre, était déjà fini… Enfin presque XD

Là j'ai tout repris, et j'espère ne plus devoir être absente aussi longtemps !

**Note 2 : **J'ai plein d'autres fics en cours d'écriture mais j'ai décidé de les finir ou de bien les avancer avant de les poster pour ne pas vous faire attendre comme avec celle-ci !! Voilà. Donc bientôt, je devrais en poster !

Pour ce chapitre, pas mal d'évolution, à vous de lire !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Thealie, Iroko, Marnie02, Dessengel **et** Yami Sheina **! (Bouh les gens m'aiment plus, j'en ai plus de review !! )

Ah oui, un détail ! Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de POV particulier, c'est celui de Heero (mais vous l'aviez compris je suppose !)

°°°Chapitre 11 : Début d'un Bonheur°°°

Quelques jours passèrent, laissant à Heero des espoirs qu'il ne se serait jamais permis auparavant. Il en était sûr maintenant, cette maison était la seule où il pouvait être heureux et se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Une seule ombre à ce tableau : il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son père. Quatre avait déjà contacté des personnes qui pourraient l'aider et ils étaient en pleine réflexion sur le moyen d'en finir totalement. Le plus dur dans l'histoire était d'éviter que son père n'use de son statut pour « prouver » son innocence. Heero n'était jamais parti de la maison sans prévenir son père et il ne savait pas si son père essaierait de le retrouver ou l'ignorerait. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent c'était que si son père apprenait qu'il dormait chez quelqu'un d'autre, il en ressortirait très mal en point. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il sortait du lycée, il restait avec ses amis et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se cacher au cas où son père l'attendrait à la sortie.

Il restait dans la maison de Duo, Solo et Quatre et il n'avait pas de risque d'être vu par son père là bas.

« - Heero ! », appela Quatre.

« - Hn ? »

« - J'ai des nouvelles pour ton père. Je viens de recevoir un appel de la part d'une des personnes que j'ai contactée et il m'a dit que tout serait bientôt réglé… Il est avocat et a déjà fait tout le dossier. Il ne manque que quelques trucs à voir… Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« - Oui ? »

« - Est-ce qu'il y aurait des preuves concrètes chez toi ? »

« - Oui »

« - Il faut une expertise d'un médecin avant la plainte, donc Sally, c'est elle qui t'a examiné tout le temps. »

« - Oui. »

« - Et ton témoignage lors du procès… »

« - Hn… »

« - C'est vraiment important, c'est la seule manière pour qu'il soit mis en prison définitivement… »

« - C'est mon père ! »

« - Ce n'est pas ton père ! Un père ne ferait pas ça… »

« - Hn… »

« - Il faut que tu le fasses, vraiment sinon les preuves ne seront peut-être pas suffisantes face à son influence… »

« - Il est sûr de pouvoir gagner le procès si je témoigne ? »

« - Oui, surtout s'il y a des preuves dans votre maison… »

« - Je témoignerai… »

« - Je vais lui dire ce que tu m'as dit et après ce sera réglé, il pourra le faire arrêter. Ca ira vite, il a beaucoup d'influence et dans un cas comme celui-ci, ils agissent rapidement. »

« - Merci. »

« - C'est rien, si tu as besoin d'informations, demande moi. »

Heero fut soulagé mais le fait de témoigner devant son père allait être vraiment dur. Malgré ce que Quatre lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas considérer cet homme autrement que son père. Avant la mort de sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui et puis, c'était quand même son père biologique…

« - Heero ? Ca va ? », Demanda Duo en arrivant vers lui.

« - Hn hn… »

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« - Quatre vient de me parler. »

« - Ah ? Il a dit quoi ? »

« - Il faut que je témoigne… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… »

« - Il le faut Heero, même si c'est dur. Tu ne veux pas le faire devant lui ? »

« - Non… C'est mon père. »

« - Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça, pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait… Si tu veux, on pourra faire un témoignage sans qu'il soit là, mais je pense que tu devras être présent à un moment où un autre… »

« - Hn… »

« - Allez, viens on rentre, c'est le week-end et on va faire plein de trucs pour te changer les idées !! »

« - Merci. »

« - Bon… On va manger ? »

« - Tu as encore faim ! », s'exclama quelqu'un derrière.

« - Et oui Feifei... C'est pour entretenir mon corps d'athlète ! »

« - Pfff… »

« - Tiens salut Trowa ! Bon maintenant il manque Solo et Quatre et on y va… »

Au repas, la discussion était tenue par Duo qui était le seul à pouvoir manger et parler en même temps.

« - Arrête de faire ça !! », cria Wufei

« - Arrêter de parler ? », questionna le natté

« - Oui ! »

« - Feifei le râleur… »

« - WUFEI !! »

« - Ouais ouais… Dites, ça vous dirait d'aller au ciné ce soir ? »

« - Moi je veux bien, si on va pas voir un de tes films d'horreur comme d'habitude », répondit Quatre.

« - Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez tous dormir à la maison après, comme ça, demain on va au parc ! »

« - Au parc ? », s'exclama Wufei

« - Mais c'est pour les gamins ! »

« - Mais non, mais non ! Enfin, puisque vous êtes tous d'accord, on fait ça ! »

« - Je ne pourrai pas rester dormir moi. », expliqua Trowa

« - Tu nous rejoindras là bas alors ! »

Le soir, ils étaient tous devant le cinéma, Duo avait choisi un film d'arts martiaux comique. Il avait décidé d'organiser tout ça pour détendre Heero. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien et que ce qu'il devait faire contre son père était quelque chose de très difficile mais il savait aussi que c'était très important et que plus tôt son père serait en prison, plus tôt Heero serait enfin libre.

Duo sentait que Heero prenait de plus en plus d'importance à ses yeux et il voulait tout faire pour le rendre heureux et régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Duo et Solo prirent des pop-corn et plein de gâteaux, sous l'œil désespéré de Quatre qui ne comprenait pas le goût prononcé des deux Américains pour toute cette nourriture. Wufei et Trowa étaient étonnés et ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait manger autant et Heero lui, ne connaissait pas ce qu'ils achetaient, alors il était plutôt curieux.

« - Ecoutez Duo pour les places au cinéma, enfin pour sa place, sinon il va râler toute la séance… », Chuchota Quatre.

Solo se mit au fond, puis Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et enfin Wufei.

« - Voilà !! Comme ça, je pourrai tout te faire goûter !! »

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu vas voir, c'est super bon !! Prends ça. »

Heero prit un pop corn et goûta. Un sourire d'enfant illumina son visage, ce qui fit plaisir à Duo.

« - Tiens, tu peux en prendre. »

« - Bon, chut Duo, le film commence ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le film avait déjà commencé, Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler ce qui faisait râler les autres personnes à côté. Wufei, qui était à l'autre bout cria, à bout de nerf :

« - MAXWELL, TU TE TAIS ! »

Suite à ça, ils entendirent les protestations des autres spectateurs. Duo arrêta de parler pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

« - Lui, c'est mon acteur préféré, il a trop la classe !! », chuchota t-il dans l'oreille de Heero.

Sentant qu'il allait à nouveau entendre des cris si Duo continuait à parler, Heero prit des pop-corn et lui fourra dans la bouche, sans lui laisser le choix. Duo s'arrêta toute suite de parler en rougissant. La nourriture ne l'avait jamais gêné pour continuer à faire du bruit, mais le geste de Heero l'avait troublé.

A la fin du film, ils sortirent tous et Duo se mit à parler directement, il avait eu l'esprit occupé pendant une bonne partie du film et là il pouvait enfin penser à autre chose. Trowa repartit chez lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester mais Wufei rentra avec eux. Il ne fut pas aussi étonné que la première fois qu'il avait vu la maison, mais il n'avait tout de même pas l'habitude de rester dans un lieu aussi grand. Le fait que les trois adolescents étaient seuls à la base rendait cette maison encore plus incroyable. Quatre lui prépara une chambre.

« - Bon, demain on se lève tôt pour aller au parc ! », expliqua Quatre.

« - Quoi ?? On se lève tôt ? Non mais ça va pas !! On se lève à 10h minimum ! Sinon moi je ne tiens pas de la journée… », Râla Duo.

« - Je croyais que tu voulais que Wufei et Trowa dorment ici pour qu'on y soit tôt… »

« - Euh… »

« - Ah c'était une excuse, comme d'habitude… Bon, demain je viendrai vous lever ! »

« - Oh non... On va se lever super tôt, j'en suis sûr ! », Râla Duo.

Malgré les protestations de Duo, ils se levèrent à 8h30.

« - 8h30 un samedi matin… Quelle honte ! »

« - Duo, c'est pour s'amuser, tu devrais aimer ! »

« - Oui, mais entre dormir et s'amuser… »

« - Tiens, tes tartines au Nutella déjà prêtes ! »

« - MERCIIIIIII QUAT-CHAN ! »

« - Ca le réveille ça au moins… », Marmonna Solo de mauvaise humeur.

« - En même temps, t'es pareil le matin, frérot. »

« - C'est Heero qui te les a préparées. »

« - Oh meeeeerciiiiiiiiii Hee-Chan !! », hurla à nouveau Duo en se jetant sur lui.

Heero rougit et marmonna un petit « de rien » avant de continuer à manger ses tartines de Nutella. En remarquant ça, Duo sourit :

« - Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ici, tu es sûr de ne pas maigrir !! », Rigola Duo.

« - Ca c'est vrai… », Assura Quatre.

« - Je crois que je l'ai remarqué… Mais c'est bon ! », Sourit Heero.

Ils partirent pour le parc d'attraction de Disney. Duo n'était jamais allé à celui du Japon et il découvrait les différences avec les parcs américains. Dans le fond, ils restaient les mêmes. Le natté se précipita vers les premiers stands pour gagner des… Peluches…

« - Non Duo, on ira après, sinon, te connaissant, je sais que tu te retrouveras avec plein de choses dans les bras et tu vas soit râler, soit nous faire tout porter… », Interdit Quatre.

« - Hn… Mais je veux la peluche là-bas !! »

« - On reviendra après ! »

« - D'accord, d'accord… »

« - On va là !! »

« - Le train de l'horreur… », lut Wufei « J'ai même pas envie d'y aller, tellement ça a l'air nul… »

« - En tout cas, moi j'y vais !! J'aime bien, c'est marrant ces trucs ! »

« - Ca m'intéresse pas, moi, on vous attend dehors avec Wufei. », expliqua Solo.

« - D'accord !! Allez on y va ! »

Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente pour l'attraction. Heureusement, elle ne faisait pas partie des plus demandées à cette heure-ci, donc ils n'eurent pas trop longtemps à attendre. Duo se mit dans un wagon et Heero s'assit à côté de lui. Quatre et Trowa durent attendre celui d'après. En effet, le train n'était composé que de deux sièges à chaque fois.

« - J'adore les trucs comme ça ! », s'exclama Duo. « Mais c'est nul, on voit pas Quatre et Trowa derrière !! »

« - Hn… Tu regarderas plus ce qu'il y a autour alo… Ahhhhhhh »

« - Heero ? Tu as peur ? »

Heero ne répondit pas à sa question. La réponse était évidente, il était terrorisé… Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des trucs comme ça…

« - Hey, calme-toi… C'est une attraction hein… »

« - Hn… C'est… »

Duo regarda ce que Heero fixait avec un air terrorisé et compris. Il y avait des pantins avec un fouet. Duo comprit qu'il pensait à son père. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer et lui sourit.

Le brun se sentait bien, il oublia même ce qu'il venait voir et ne pensait plus qu'aux bras du natté. Alors que des monstres surgissaient en criant, aucun des deux ne bougeait.

« - Ca va Hee-chan ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Même pas peur du vampire ! »

Heero sourit doucement en regardant son protecteur qui avait encore ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Ahhhhhh. »

« - Duo ?? », s'inquiéta Heero.

Cette fois, c'était au tour du natté d'être terrorisé…

« - Une … Une… Une ar… arai… araignée ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil en regardant l'araignée noire sur l'épaule de l'Américain.

« - Oui Duo, mais elle est en plastique… »

« - Hein ? »

« - On est dans le train de l'horreur, c'est des araignées en plastique qui sont jetées… »

Pour confirmer ses paroles, il prit l'araignée en plastique dans la main et la jeta hors du train.

« - T'as vu. »

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie là… J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« - Hum… Quelque chose t'as fait peur, contrairement à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Je croyais que ça devait être marrant ! »

« - Mais je pensais pas qu'ils nous jetteraient des araignées dessus ! Et s'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres, sinon mon frère et Wufei vont se foutre de moi pendant des années !! »

« - Je dirai rien, promis. »

« - Merci !! », répondit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Heero fut content d'être dans le noir pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le natté était dans le même état. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et encore moins ses gestes. Il sentait une vague d'affection envers le Japonais qui n'était pas normale. Il cernait mal ses sentiments, mais il savait que ce n'était pas comme avec Quatre et encore moins comme avec Solo.

Une lumière commençait à apparaître au bout du tunnel, ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Duo enleva son bras et se décolla un peu de Heero. Le Japonais sentit un vide face à cette action mais il ne dit rien. Duo lui sourit et réchauffa son cœur par la même occasion.

Ils sortirent du wagon et attendirent Quatre et Trowa qui arrivaient quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Alors, c'était bien ? », questionna Duo.

« - Oui. », répondit Quatre qui avait les joues rouges.

Duo ne posa pas d'autres questions mais Quatre allait avoir droit au questionnaire dès ce soir !

« - On va rejoindre les autres !! J'veux mes peluches ! »

Wufei et Solo étaient pas loin de la sortie et mangeaient des crêpes au Nutella. Duo fit les gros yeux en les voyant et cria.

« - J'en veux !! »

« - T'avais pas qu'à aller à ton truc », réplique son frère.

« - Méchant frérot ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas résister ! »

« - En fait, on s'est dit que comme tu avais forcé Quatre, Trowa et Heero à venir dans ton train super nul, il fallait que tu sois puni ! », expliqua Wufei

« - Donc… On t'a pas acheté de crêpe ! Mais… », continua son frère. « tenez ! »

Il tendit une crêpe aux trois autres en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

« - Solo… T'es mort. »

« - Je t'aime p'tit frère ! Allez on y va, on va faire des montagnes russes ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'attraction, sauf Duo qui resta planté sur place. Il s'assit par terre en tailleur et ne bougea pas. Heero qui regardait pourquoi il n'était pas suivi le vit. Il prévint Solo qui éclata de rire face à l'attitude puérile de son frère. Tous se moquèrent de lui gentiment, mais le natté ne cessait de bouder. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa crêpe.

Le groupe fit demi-tour et Solo leva son frère de force.

« - Allez ! »

« - Non. »

« - Rho !! Tu viens ! »

« - Non, je veux une crêpe ! »

Il vit que son frère lui en tendait une.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'on t'en avait pas acheté ? »

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait les yeux brillants, tel un enfant.

« - Oui je croyais… T'ES MECHANT ! »

« - Je sais, je sais ! »

Duo attrapa la crêpe et commença à la manger.

« -Hum… », dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Bon ben maintenant on va dans les montagnes russes ! »

« - Maxwell, parle pas la bouche pleine ! »

« - Oui oui, Feifei ! »

« - WUFEI ! »

Mais le natté était déjà loin en direction des montagnes russes.

Wufei et Solo s'installèrent en premier, Quatre et Trowa en second et enfin Heero et Duo juste après.

« - Wufei, t'évanouie pas !! », cria Duo trois wagons plus loin.

« - MAXWELL ! Commence pas ! »

Les quatre autres rigolèrent, amusés de l'attitude des deux amis.

Ils montèrent progressivement au sommet. Duo était tout sourire. Il adorait les sensations fortes et les montagnes russes lui plaisaient particulièrement. Il regarda à côté et vit Heero qui semblait lui, plutôt stressé.

« - Ca va Heero ? », chuchota-t-il.

« - Oui… C'est que j'ai jamais essayé… »

« - T'inquiète pas, t'es attaché, profite juste de la vitesse et la hauteur ! »

« - Vitesse, hauteur… »

« - C'est ça qui est marrant ! »

« - Hn. »

Arrivés en haut, alors que les premiers wagons commençaient la longue descente, Heero attrapa la main du natté et la serra fort lorsqu'il vit la pente. En retour, Duo lui sourit pour le rassurer.

A la fin, lorsque les wagons s'arrêtèrent il serrait toujours sa main et n'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent debout sur le quai, avec les autres.

« - Ca t'a plu ? », demande Duo en sortant dehors.

« - Oui ! », sourit le Japonais « C'est assez étrange au début, et effrayant mais j'aime bien ! »

« - Tant mieux ! »

« - Dites !! », cria le natté à tout le monde. « Je veux un nounours !! »

« - Mais on t'a déjà dit qu'on irait après !! », répondit son frère.

« - J'prendrai un petit, promis !! »

« - Bon d'accord, on y va… », concéda Quatre.

Duo se mit à courir devant un stand de fléchettes.

« - On fait ça !! »

« - Duo… T'as toujours été incapable de viser correctement… », dit son frère.

« - M'en fou, veux le nounours là !! Le petit tigre ! »

« - Mais y'a les mêmes à côté ! »

« - M'en fou, j'veux celui là ! »

« - D'accord, d'accord… »

Il paya pour 5 fléchettes qu'il mit toutes… A côté.

« - J'te l'avais dit ! », dit son frère.

Au lieu de l'écouter, il redemanda la même chose, avec le même résultat.

« - J'peux essayer ? », demanda Heero, timide.

« - Oui ! »

Heero n'avait jamais tiré aux fléchettes, si bien qu'il mit les deux premières assez loin du centre. La troisième fut moins ratée quant aux dernières, il réussit à les mettre dans le milieu.

« - Bravo Hee-chan !! »

« - Hn », dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Monsieur, vous devez choisir votre peluche ! »

« - Celle là ! Le tigre. »

« - D'accord, tenez. »

« - Merci. »

Il tendit la peluche à Duo.

« - Tiens et merci, pour tout. »

« - Merci Hee-chan !! C'est celle que je voulais ! »

Il sauta dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci.

« - Maintenant on peut continuer les autres attractions !! », dit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde.

« - C'est pas trop tôt… », marmonna Wufei.

« - Qu'est ce que tu dis Feifei ? »

« - WUFEI !! »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à midi. Le parc était maintenant rempli et ils devaient attendre plus longtemps aux attractions.

Vers midi, ils décidèrent de manger dans un fast-food du parc.

« - Encore ? », dit Wufei. « Vous mangez tout le temps ça ! »

« - Bah… On est Américains… ! Et puis, c'est bon. », justifia Duo.

Son frère l'approuva et Quatre ne dit rien, il aimait bien, mais ne raffolait pas de cette nourriture. Enfin, avec les deux frères, il était habitué !

Duo et Solo commandèrent et apportèrent tout à la table qu'ils avaient réservée.

« - Deux menus et 2 hamburgers ?? », s'exclama Wufei.

« - Bah j'ai faim ! », se justifia Duo qui attaquait déjà son hamburger. « Et Solo a pris pareil que moi ! »

« - Vous êtes fou… », murmura le Chinois.

« - Mais non ! J'suis sûr que tu vas en redemander. »

« - Ca je pense pas ! »

Tous les six passèrent une très bonne journée. Avant de rentrer, Duo voulait à nouveau gagner des peluches ce qui exaspéra ses amis. Un vrai bébé !

Il prit un autre stand que les fléchettes, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ! Devant une pyramide de boites de conserve, il prit les trois balles que lui tendait le marchand et tira. Dès le premier coup, il en enleva une bonne partie. Au deuxième essai, il n'en restait que deux, qu'il fit tomber à sa dernière tentative.

« - Ouais !! J'ai gagné ! »

« - Bravo monsieur, vous avez le choix entre ces peluches là bas ! »

Il lui montra d'énormes peluches et il choisi un bébé ours géant.

« - Ouaais !! », cria t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

« - Tu te débrouilles pour le porter jusqu'à la maison maintenant !! », dit son frère.

« - J'veux faire celui là ! », répondit le natté en l'ignorant.

« - Mais t'as pas assez de peluches ?? »

« - Sisi ! Vous avez qu'à avancer si vous voulez pas m'attendre, je me dépêche ! »

« - Non c'est bon, on reste ! », dit Quatre.

Cette fois, il était dans un stand où il fallait lancer des balles dans des verres.

« - Duo… Tu sais très bien que pour réussir il faut avoir une chance incroyable… », dit son frère.

« - M'en fou, j'y arriverai ! »

« - Comme ce midi… »

« - Non j'y arriverai ! »

Il prit cinq balles et les rata toutes. Pas encore découragé, il en prit cinq autres. Il en mit une dans un verre, ce qui lui donna droit à un petit nounours, comme celui qu'Heero lui avait offert.

Il prit un petit dauphin et sourit.

« - Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller !! »

Ils repartirent à la maison de Quatre pour manger tous ensemble.

« - Merci les gars, j'ai passé une superbe journée ! », dit Duo lorsqu'ils furent autour de la table.

Tous étaient d'accord et affichaient un sourire aux lèvres, même s'il était petit et quasiment invisible pour certains !

Trowa et Wufei repartirent chez eux. Avant de se coucher, Duo entra dans la chambre de Quatre.

« - Dis Quatre ? », demanda le natté avec un air malicieux.

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu me racontes ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais que je te connais mieux que personne ! »

« - Je comprends pas, Duo. »

« - J'te parle du train de l'horreur ! »

« - Euh… Ouais… C'est l'attraction la plus nulle qu'on a faite. »

« - Mais la plus importante pour toi, non ? »

Le blond rougit mais fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« - Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« - Ben tu devrais le savoir, t'y étais !! »

« - Je parle de Trowa et toi. »

Il se mit à rougir encore plus et Duo sourit.

« - Ne me dis pas rien. Tu étais aussi rouge que tu l'es maintenant !! »

« - Duo… », se plaint Quatre.

« - Dis moi !! Tu dois tout me dire et je veux tout savoir !! »

« - Mais… Il s'est pas passé grand-chose ! »

« - Il s'est passé quoi alors ? Il te plaît ? »

« - Oui. », dit-il timidement.

« - Depuis quand t'es timide avec moi ? »

« - Mais euh… C'est ta faute ! »

« - S'il te plaît !! Raconte ! »

« - D'accord, à condition que tu répondes à mes questions après. »

« - Euh… D'accord… »

« - Si tu te rappelles, au début, lorsque l'on entre dans le tunnel et que l'on tourne, un vampire surgit en te touchant l'épaule. »

« - Oui… T'as eu peur ? »

« - Oui, et sans faire exprès, je me suis jeté sur Trowa pour éviter la main du vampire… »

« - Je vois la suite venir ! », sourit Duo.

« - En fait, il s'est moqué de moi. »

« - Je m'attendais pas à ça. »

« - Alors je l'ai regardé avec un de mes airs auquel personne ne peut résister… »

« - Ah… ! »

« - Et il m'a embrassé sur le front avec un petit sourire. Là j'étais super gêné… »

« - Et, après ?? »

« - Laisse moi finir, sinon j'arrête !! »

« - D'accord, je me tais, pour le moment ! »

« - Donc j'ai pas trop su quoi faire. Il a un sourire super craquant. »

« - Mais on le voit jamais ! »

« - T'as dit que tu te taisais !! Donc voilà en fait, en tombant j'étais contre son torse. J'étais gêné par son geste alors je n'avais pas bougé. Au lieu de me remettre en place, il a passé son bras autour de moi et il m'a serré. »

« - Trop mignonnnn !! »

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

« - Mais je me moque pas de toi, tu sais très bien que je le pense ! »

« - Oui, enfin bon. Après on s'est regardé dans les yeux il m'a dit : Désolé t'es trop mignon. Pas pu m'en empêcher. Puis après il m'a à nouveau embrassé sur le front. »

« - Il cache bien son jeu Trowa !! »

« - Hum… Et puis il s'est rien passé d'autre, mais bon… »

« - C'est déjà pas mal ! Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? »

« - Ben euh… Non, enfin on verra bien ce qu'il se passe. »

« - Oui. Enfin Trowa craque pour toi. C'est déjà pas mal, profites-en. »

« - Et toi, de ton côté ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - T'as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions ! »

« - Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! »

« - Parce que tu me résisteras jamais, je suis le meilleur ! »

« - T'es un démon sous tes airs d'ange. »

« - Héhé. »

« - Alors, avec Heero ? »

« - Y'a rien ! »

« - Oui, je veux bien te croire, mais que penses-tu de lui ? »

« - Ben il est super gentil. J'ai très envie de l'aider… Et je tiens beaucoup à lui ! »

« - T'as vu. »

« - Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, ça veut rien dire. »

« - Oui, mais je sens qu'avec lui c'est différent. »

« - Je vois pas pourquoi… »

« - Je t'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un aussi vite, et puis tu l'aides sans te poser de questions… »

« - Il en a besoin, tu aurais fait pareil ! »

« - Oui, Duo mais… »

« - Je sais pas trop, si tu penses qu'il me plaît comme Trowa te plaît… »

« - Oui, je pense ! »

« - Non Quatre, c'est différent ! Je veux le protéger. Je l'apprécie et je tiens à lui, mais j'ai aussi envie de me racheter après ce que je lui ai fait ! »

« - Te racheter est une chose, mais je sais que tu ne fais pas ça seulement pour ça ! »

« - Je veux bien te croire, Quatre, mais en tout cas, je ne m'en rends pas compte… »

« - Je sais, mais réfléchis-y. »

« - Et toi, vas voir Tro ! »

« - On verra. Bonne nuit Duo ! »

« - Bonne nuit. »

« - Oublie pas de mettre ton réveil. »

« - Tss ! »

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Heero. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé durant le train de l'horreur mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Quatre voulait en venir, surtout qu'il ne ressentait pas ce que le blond sous-entendait. Il frappa à la porte d'Heero.

« - Oui ? »

« - J'peux rentrer ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Ca t'a plu cette journée ? »

« - Oui, c'était super ! », dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« - Merci pour le tigre ! Je l'ai appelé Tigrou… ! »

« - Original… »

« - M'en fou, je l'aime déjà ! »

« - C'est rien. »

« - Tiens. »

Duo lui tendit le dauphin qu'il avait difficilement gagné à la fin.

« - Je l'ai pris pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimes bien ! »

Heero rougit et sourit, il n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux depuis que sa mère était morte.

« - Merci beaucoup Duo ! »

« - C'est rien, c'est un cadeau. Tu m'en as offert un, je t'en ai offert ! »

« - Ca me fait très plaisir.

« - Alors j'en suis très content. C'était le but recherché !! Il est mignon hein ? »

« - Oui, très. Merci encore. »

« - De rien. »

Duo attendit un petit moment, Heero semblait heureux et épanoui. Il n'avait jamais vu un air comme ça sur le visage du Japonais.

« - Heero ? », dit-il avec un air un peu plus grave.

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu voudrais qu'on aille voir Sally demain ? »

« - Je… Oui, plus vite c'est fini, mieux c'est. »

« - On ira alors, après tout ira mieux ! »

Le natté déposa un baiser sur le front du Japonais et dit.

« - Bonne nuit ! »

« - Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Heero se coucha après avoir fait son sac. Il ne pensait pas au procès, ni à son père. Seule la journée d'aujourd'hui était présente à son esprit. Il se souvenait de chaque moment passé aux côtés de ses amis. Il s'endormit en serrant fort la peluche que lui avait offerte Duo et qui était maintenant un objet cher à ses yeux.

OOoooooOOOooooOOOooOOoOooOOO

Voilà ! C'est fini. Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La situation de Heero s'arrange petit à petit et les sentiments commencent à évoluer !! Tout se bouscule et … La suite au prochain chapitre !!

S'il vous plaît… **Reviewez**! Ca plaît toujours et ça motive pour la suite ! Et puis les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre. J'espère que vous allez vous motiver en appuyant sur la petite touche en bas !! Merci !! XD

Bizoux à tous,

Mélaïna


	12. Révélations

**Titre**: Est ce que j'ai le droit ?

**Auteur:** Mélaïna

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre… Ca évolue, doucement :D

**Disclaimers:** Euh… Quel disclaimer ? ! ¤Part en courant puis revient en râlant ¤ Ben… Les personnages ne… ¤tousse¤ … m'ap…. ¤tousse, tente de s'étouffer pour pas finir sa phrase¤ Bon ok, ils m'appartiennent pas !! ¤murmure¤ Pour l'instant !!

**Note : **Merci à Linaewen Ilcade m'avoir aidée à faire le point sur la fic et voir tout ce qui allait pas et ce qu'il manquait ainsi que de corriger mes fautes et de bêta reader cette fic :D

**Note 2 :** Les chapitres arriveront de plus en plus vite à partir de maintenant :)) !

Merci à tous pour les review : **Coquilette, Yaonne, Aloysius B. **et **Sephir.**

¤¤¤Chapitre 12 : Révélations¤¤¤

Duo et Heero allèrent directement à l'hôpital à la sortie des cours. Ils finissaient une heure plus tôt et avaient peur qu'il y ait trop de monde et d'attente. La démarche était assez difficile pour Heero et ils avaient décidé que plus vite ce serait fini, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. Ils avaient raison. Arrivés à l'hôpital, il y avait un grand nombre de personnes dans la salle d'attente. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pris rendez-vous alors ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient voir Sally. Dès que celle-ci sortit de son bureau, Duo se dirigea vers elle pour la prévenir.

« - Je vous recevrai après ces deux rendez-vous qui sont assez urgents. Il y en a à peu près pour une heure. D'accord ? »

« - Merci beaucoup Sally. On attend ! »

Le natté expliqua à Heero qu'il fallait attendre une heure environ.

« - Tu veux qu'on sorte ou qu'on aille boire un verre en attendant à la cafét' de l'hôpital ? »

« - Je veux bien aller boire un verre. Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Il n'y a rien à faire là. »

« - On y va ! »

Duo tentait de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout Heero qui n'allait pas très bien, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« - Tu veux boire quoi ? »

« - Un thé, s'il te plaît. »

« - D'accord. Assieds toi là, je vais tout chercher. »

« - Tout ? »

« - Oui ! »

Le brun ne comprit le sens du mot « tout » que lorsque Duo revint avec un plateau où il y avait assez à manger pour trois jours.

« - Tout ça ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« - Bah oui, j'ai faim ! Et toi aussi, faut que tu manges ! »

« - Merci »

Duo lui sourit et lui tendit son thé. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Le natté voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et ne savait pas comment lui changer les idées. Lui qui était toujours joyeux ressentait de la peine en pensant à ce qu'endurait Heero.

« - Heero… ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé de garder tout pour toi… »

Heero ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il ne s'était jamais réellement confié. Il avait toujours réussi à cacher ce qu'il pensait mais avec Duo il avait toujours eu du mal.

« - J'ai peur… Que mon père soit innocenté. »

« - T'inquiète pas. Les personnes qu'a contactées Quatre sont sûres et influentes. Ton père ne s'en tirera pas sans rien. »

« - J'espère… »

« - Heero… Je… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais… Pourquoi ton père fait ça… Depuis quand ? »

Le Japonais sursauta face à la question. Il eut tout d'abord envie de se renfermer sur lui-même puis il se souvint des paroles du natté « Tu n'es pas obligé de garder tout pour toi… »

« - Je… »

L'Américain l'encouragea du regard.

« - Avant tout allait bien… Je crois… Ma mère était tout le temps à mes côtés et je n'avais jamais aucun problème. Mon père n'était pas présent et ne se souciait pas de moi.. Mais ça m'était égal… Tant que ma mère s'occupait de moi… Mais un jour… »

Le brun reprit sa respiration et avala difficilement sa salive… C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de son passé à quelqu'un et il sentait sa gorge se serrer doucement. Il vit le natté lui tendre un gâteau, comme pour lui redonner courage. Après en avoir avalé un petit bout, il reprit doucement.

« - Mais un jour… Ma mère a eu un accident de voiture, j'étais là. Un homme soûl nous a foncé dedans. Pour éviter que la voiture nous rentre dedans, ma mère a dévié sa trajectoire. Elle est morte sur le coup. Les policiers ont expliqué qu'elle avait fait ça pour me sauver, si elle n'avait pas dévié, ce serait moi qui serais mort… »

Heero avait la tête baissée durant son récit et Duo n'avait rien dit, laissant le brun se confier.

« - Quand mon père est arrivé… Il était effondré… Et quand il a su que ma mère s'était sacrifiée pour moi… Il m'en a voulu. Il m'a ramené à la maison et m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. Deux jours après, il a commencé à me frapper… C'était occasionnel au début… Quand il pensait à ma mère et qu'il n'allait pas bien… Mais quelques mois après, c'est devenu une habitude. Je souffrais de la disparition de ma mère… Alors je pensais que j'étais coupable, j'écoutais mon père. Les bleus ne restaient pas et je pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne me donnait que des coups avec les poings et restait… correct. J'avais neuf ans quand ça a commencé. Je ne m'en souciais pas… J'étais coupable de la mort de ma mère, c'était normal, mais… Quand je suis rentré au collège à peu près, il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus violent, il ne me frappait pas qu'avec ses mains, mais avec ses pieds et… D'autres choses… Son travail lui permettait de pouvoir déménager régulièrement et il en profitait pour que personne n'ait de doutes. Ca fait six ans maintenant que ça dure… Je… Je sais que je suis faible, que je n'aurai pas dû faire de tentative… Pour ma mère au moins, mais j'ai craqué, c'était trop dur ! »

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant, n'osant pas affronter le regard du natté. Il se sentait sale.

« - Heero… Tu n'es pas faible. Beaucoup n'auraient pas pu endurer tout ça… Tu es fort, il faut que tu croies en toi ! »

Heero releva la tête brusquement en entendant les paroles de Duo. Il s'attendait à du rejet, du dégoût mais pas à de la compréhension, ni du réconfort.

« - Je ne suis pas fort, Solo et toi l'êtes plus que moi. »

« - Tu sais, Solo et moi… On parait fort, mais on ne l'est pas autant que toi. »

Devant le regard de Heero, il s'expliqua.

« - Nous connaissons Quatre depuis l'école maternelle. Il était avec nous. Nos parents n'étaient ni pauvres, ni aisés… Contrairement à ceux de Quatre qui étaient déjà très riches. Plusieurs de ses sœurs ont obligé ses parents à le mettre dans une école normale plutôt qu'une école privée… Elles n'aimaient pas les enfants de riches et ce qu'ils devenaient et ne voulaient pas qu'il devienne comme ça. Quatre est tout de suite devenu mon ami. Il a toujours été adorable… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du natté.

« - Au primaire, Quatre dut étudier autre part car ses parents avaient déménagé mais nous débrouillions toujours pour nous voir de temps en temps, au moins une fois par an, à Noël. J'avais sept ans, quand c'est arrivé… Ils ont eu un accident de voiture… Comme toi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, j'étais trop petit pour comprendre. Je me rappelle seulement que Solo et moi avions pris un sac et mit quelques vêtements, affaires et un album photo avant de quitter la maison. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait… Solo m'a expliqué qu'on ne reverrait plus jamais papa et maman… Et qu'il fallait qu'on s'en aille, avant d'être séparés. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait entendu parler des gens devant la maison qui disaient qu'ils allaient nous séparer dans des familles d'accueil. Je l'ai suivi… On s'est retrouvé à la rue… »

Heero eut le cœur serré face aux révélations du natté. Bien que Duo lui affirme qu'il était plus fort, il ne le croyait pas.

« - On est allé se réfugier au seul endroit où nous avions une chance de rester tous les deux… Dans une église. Le père nous a accueillis mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nous nourrir tous les deux, alors nous avons commencé à vivre comme les enfants de la rue. Nous ne volions pas pour nous nourrir, nous aidions des personnes… Et beaucoup nous prenaient en pitié, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Nous avions un endroit chaud pour dormir, mais le Père ne pouvait rien nous offrir d'autre. Il nous avait mis dans l'école du quartier. Cela dura plus d'un an. En rentrant de l'école une fois, j'ai vu des policiers. Je me suis rappelé des paroles de Solo… Et je n'avais pas tort, alors on s'est enfui. On a laissé une lettre au Père en expliquant qu'on ne voulait pas être séparés. Là on a vraiment vécus dans la rue… C'est pour ça que je ne crains pas la bande à Akira… Ils ne me font pas peur. »

Le Natté avait le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne semblait plus voir ce qui l'entourait.

« - Nous avons survécu… Jusqu'au jour où les policiers nous ont retrouvés. On refusait d'être séparés, encore une fois. Ils nous ont expliqués qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Cela a duré une semaine. Une semaine plus tard, je revoyais Solo. Grâce à son père, Quatre avait réussi à savoir que nous avions été retrouvés… Et il avait décidé de nous revoir, il nous cherchait, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles après avoir appris la mort de nos parents. Il réussit grâce à son père, encore une fois, à nous libérer. Sur les papiers, le père de Quatre était notre « maison d'accueil », mais en réalité, nous étions indépendants. Nous n'habitions pas avec Quatre, mais à côté. Nous ne voulions pas être chez eux, en plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous. On était donc voisins et une dame s'occupait de nous faire à manger et le ménage de temps en temps. Quand Solo eut quinze ans, le père de Quatre décida que la dame n'était plus obligée de venir. Elle s'appelait Maria. C'était un ange. Comme elle nous aimait bien, elle venait de temps en temps. Nous avions réussi à avoir de l'argent de nos parents, c'est peu car ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ça nous a aidé à venir ici et à être vraiment indépendants, même si la maison est à Quatre… Et que c'est toujours lui qui nous aide financièrement. »

« - Je… Tu es fort Duo, malgré ce que tu dis. »

« - C'est gentil, mais… Tout ça, on le doit à Quatre. Il nous a sauvés. On n'a pas été séparés grâce à lui. »

« - Et c'est lui qui va me sauver maintenant. »

Duo sourit, la remarque de Heero montrait qu'il était plus sûr maintenant et qu'il avait moins peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait raconté son passé, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il ne voulait pas que seul le Japonais ait à confier ses sentiments et ses émotions, alors il s'était lui aussi confié. Il voulait montrer à Heero que tout était surmontable et qu'il aurait des gens sur qui compter, comme lui avait eu la chance d'avoir Quatre à ses côtés.

Suite à ces révélations, le silence se fit. Pas oppressant ni lourd, mais calme et léger… Serein. Ils finirent de manger tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et l'heure était passée. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Sally les appelle.Elle les salua et leur demanda la raison de leur venue. Voyant que Heero ne semblait pas savoir comment expliquer la situation, Duo prit la parole.

« - Heero a décidé de porter plainte contre son père. C'est lui qui le battait depuis tant d'années… »

La révélation ne sembla pas choquer Sally qui avait déjà émis des doutes à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas fait de démarche car elle savait que ça aggraverait la situation du Japonais.

« - Nous avons donc besoin d'un examen complet… Pour le tribunal. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et sourit à Heero.

« - Viens, allonge-toi. »

Il exécuta ses ordres, un peu stressé mais rassuré par la présence du Natté. Sally rechercha un dossier et prit les anciennes observations et ajouta la présence de nouvelles blessures et d'autres rouvertes.

Elle fit de nouvelles remarques et mit tout au propre, avant de signer.

« - Voilà ! Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé des gens pour t'aider, Heero. Ce que tu fais c'est vraiment bien, tu n'as pas à souffrir en silence. Ne culpabilise pas de devoir porter plainte contre ton père. Tu as raison de le faire. »

Heero hocha simplement de la tête en signe de compréhension. Sally s'adressa à Duo.

« - Et toi, continue à l'aider !! Vous devez être là pour l'aider, c'est dur comme démarche. »

« - Je sais ! »

Le natté prit le brun par les épaules en le rapprochant de lui.

« - Je t'abandonnerai pas, Hee-Chan ! », dit-il en souriant. Le Japonais rougit fortement, sous les deux regards.

« - Dis, avant de partir… J'ai une question, Sally… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu voudrais venir au ciné avec nous, samedi soir ? Y'aura Wufei ! »

Sally rougit légèrement en entendant le nom du Chinois et accepta.

« - Tu nous donnes ton numéro ? Comme ça je le donnerai à Fei Fei, il sera content. »

Toujours en rougissant, elle prit un post-it et y nota son numéro de portable. Duo sortit son portable et piqua un post-it pour écrire celui de Wufei et le donner à Sally.

« Fais-en ce que tu veux ! »

La jeune femme sourit au Natté en le remerciant du regard, sans lui elle ne pourrait même plus entendre parler du Chinois qui lui avait beaucoup plu, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres apparemment.

Elle laissa partir les deux garçons et chuchota à Duo.

« - Prends bien soin de lui, c'est difficile ce qu'il traverse. »

« - Je vais faire de mon mieux ! », répondit le Natté.

« - J'en suis certaine. »

Duo n'avait pas prononcé ces paroles en l'air. Il comptait vraiment s'occuper du Japonais et le rendre heureux. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert durant son enfance, mais il n'était pas seul et ses parents l'aimaient. Pour lui, ce souvenir était l'un des plus important. Heero avait perdu la seule personne qui l'aimait et s'était retrouvé en face des situations les plus horribles qu'il puisse exister. C'est pourquoi l'Américain ressentait de l'admiration pour son ami. Malgré les paroles et les actes de ce derniers, il restait très fort, même si pour cela il avait dû dresser des barrières mentales et rester de marbre face aux événements.

Il avait bien vu que son enfance avait été brisée. Il n'avait pas pu goûter aux plaisirs de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Duo voulait apprendre à Heero tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous les petits bonheurs que lui avait pu connaître grâce à son frère et Quatre. Il se souvenait encore du regard qu'avait eu le Japonais lorsqu'il avait goûté la première fois une pizza… Un regard d'enfant, innocent et heureux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, trop plongé dans ses réflexions. Il se retourna vers Heero et lui fit un grand sourire rassurant.

« - C'est bientôt fini maintenant. »

« - Hai », murmura le Japonais.

« - C'est rare que tu parles japonais… »

Le visage d'Heero se renferma et Duo s'inquiéta.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« - Non… C'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de parler japonais, c'est pour ça que je suis au lycée international… »

« - Pas le droit ? »

« - Ma mère était japonaise, mon père est d'origine russe. Il ne m'autorise plus à parler japonais depuis qu'elle est morte… »

« - Mais… Nous sommes au Japon ! »

« - Oui mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler devant lui, pas moi. Lui il le fait tous les jours à l'ambassade, mais moi je peux pas… »

Duo passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Heero.

« - Bientôt tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Le Japonais ne répondit rien mais une lueur d'espoir était visible dans ses yeux.

« - Yuy, ce n'est pas le nom de ton père alors ? »

« - Non, c'est la seule chose qu'il m'autorise à porter venant de maman… C'est… Pour pas qu'on sache que je suis son fils. »

Duo resserra l'étreinte en entendant ces paroles. Il comprenait la douleur du Japonais et ressentait une haine profonde envers son père

« - Tu sais, Quatre, Solo et moi formons une famille maintenant, même si Quatre n'est pas notre vrai frère, ça ne change rien. Et toi aussi, tu y rentres dans cette famille. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

_Une famille…_

Heero lui offrit un sourire en retour. Les paroles du Natté l'avaient profondément touché.

Ils restèrent un moment à marcher en silence. L'un plongé dans ses pensées, l'autre heureux, heureux d'avoir trouvé une famille et des amis.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus que Duo recommença à parler, comblant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

« - On est làààààààà ! », cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Quatre sortit de la cuisine.

« - Salut ! Ca tombe bien, je comptais commencer à faire à manger ! »

« - Ah super !! J'ai faim ! »

Heero le regarda d'un air étonné. Après tout ce qu'il avait mangé à l'hôpital, il avait encore faim ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé lui !

« - Ca s'est bien passé ? », demanda Quatre en s'adressant à Heero.

« - Oui très bien. »

Quatre fut surpris de voir Heero avec une attitude aussi déterminée et un regard avec tant d'espoir mais il sourit en pensant que le Natté avait quelque chose à voir dans ce changement si visible. Duo le coupa dans ses pensées en s'écriant.

« - Et j'ai même réussi à avoir le numéro de Sally pour Wufei ! »

« - Il va te tuer… »

« - Mouais… J'ai donné le numéro de Wufei directement à Sally aussi, au cas où il ne veuille pas l'appeler. Et je l'ai invitée au ciné… »

« - Wufei est au courant qu'il doit aller au cinéma ? »

« - Il le saura demain ! »

Quatre sourit puis finit de sortir tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire à manger.

« - T'es pas possible, Duo ! »

« - Il me remercia plus tard. »

« - Euh… Je le vois mal te remercier… »

« - A son mariage ! »

« - Je crois qu'il te tuerait s'il t'entendait parler de mariage… »

« - Mouais… Bon allez, je te laisse faire à manger ! A moins que tu veuilles que je t'aide… »

« - Non merci Duo, fais ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! »

« - Pff… »

Il monta avec l'intention de se reposer, sans compter sur le fait qu'Heero lui rappelle qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire. Il passa voir son frère pendant que le Japonais passait à la douche.

« - Salut frérot !! »

« - Hey ! T'en as mis du temps à rentrer des cours, vous étiez où ? »

« - A l'hôpital, voir Sally. »

« - Pourquoi, il ne va pas mieux ? »

« - Sisi ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Duo ? Je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose… »

« - Je ne peux pas t'en parler, ça concerne Heero. »

« - D'accord, faites attention. »

« - Je verrai avec Heero s'il veut bien que je t'en parle, je n'aime pas te cacher des trucs… »

« - C'est pas grave p'tit frère ! »

Duo fut rassuré puis s'installa sur le lit de son frère. Ils parlèrent de leur journée, rien de passionnant en dehors des cours. Le Natté lui expliqua qu'il avait récupéré le numéro de Sally et l'avait invité au cinéma samedi soir.

« - T'es un vrai petit démon toi. »

« - Mouais, tout le monde dit qu'on se ressemble beaucoup alors hein… »

« - J'ai pas dit que j'en étais pas un ! »

« - Sinon… J'avais prévu quelque chose en plus, samedi soir… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Et bien, on invite tout le monde au cinéma, comme la dernière fois, avec Sally bien sûr… Sauf que là bas, on se sépare ! »

« - On se sépare ? »

« - Et bien, on se débrouille pour envoyer Wufei et Sally dans une salle… Trowa et Quatre dans une autre, et nous trois on verra ce qu'on fera ! »

« - C'est bien ce que je dis, un vrai petit diable. Wufei va te tuer je pense. Mais sinon, pourquoi tu veux envoyer Trowa et Quatre dans une salle ? »

« - Quatrounet m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train au parc, ça a l'air de pas mal débuter entre eux, et Quatre a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. »

« - Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais sois sûr déjà que Trowa aime les hommes… »

« - Mais oui !! Puis personne ne peut résister à Quatre ! »

« - J'en doute pas… Sinon, je suis d'accord pour t'aider samedi ! »

« - Merci !! »

« - Tu veux pas que je vous laisse Heero et toi samedi, non ? »

« - Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« - Parce que tu es accro. »

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne fais que l'aider. Il en a besoin et il est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis. »

« - Tu veux dire que tu le considères comme Quatre ou moi ? Tu agis pareil avec lui et tu ressens la même chose ? »

« - Non, mais c'est différent, tous les deux vous êtes mes frères. Quatre je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel. »

« - Alors c'est la même chose avec Trowa et Wufei ? »

« - Non, je ne suis pas aussi proche d'eux. Je ne les connais pas autant. »

« - Duo, il faut que tu fasses la différence entre ce que tu ressens pour une personne et pour une autre ! »

« - Mais je sais très bien ce que je ressens, c'est pas parce que je suis gay et proche d'un mec que je l'aime forcément ! »

« - Tu n'aimes pas Heero ? »

« - Pas comme tu le sous-entends. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je veux le protéger, il est fragile, c'est tout. »

« - Mouais… Penses-y, c'est tout ! »

En sortant de la chambre de son frère, il fut un peu dérangé. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il aimait Heero ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le rendre heureux parce qu'il n'avait pas eu cette chance avant. Et puis même s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour le Japonais, il savait très bien qu' Heero ne pensait même pas à avoir un copain ou une copine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi serait-il homosexuel aussi ? Tout le monde ne l'était pas, c'est pas parce que Quatre et lui l'étaient que forcément les autres aussi. Heero ne cherchait que la présence d'ami et de famille, ce qui lui avait fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant.

Il soupira avec un petit sourir_e aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Solo allait chercher ?_

_¤¤¤A suivre¤¤¤_

Voilà !! Chapitre 12 fini.

Inutile de vous le demander mais… Vous pouvez reviewer XD.

Le chapitre 13 arrive très bientôt ! Je vais tenter de me fixer des limites max pour publier mes chapitres maintenant. Deux semaines si je suis chez moi et trois semaines si je suis autre part. J'espère que ça ira. Y'a des semaines où ça risque d'être toutes les semaines, on verra !

Bizoux à tous,

Mélaïna


End file.
